Un nuevo mundo
by Just me and my shadows
Summary: Una chica huérfana que sin saberlo posee la llama del cielo entra en el mundo de la mafia, un nuevo mundo para ella que traerá calidez a su vida al pertenecer a la famiglia de la Décima Generación, muchas aventuras y también el amor
1. Chapter 1: La Llama

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Una joven corría por sucias calles con un rumbo fijo, si bien Sicilia era una ciudad hermosa, no estaba desprovista de la pobreza y los barrios bajos. La chica en cuestión se detuvo al ver una escena que se le hace desagradablemente familiar: dos chicos golpean a un tercero en un parque maltrecho, donde las pandillas han marcado sus territorios con destrozos y pintando con aerosol sus nombres, normalmente ver una pelea no la haría detenerse, pero no puede ignorar que quien recibe la golpiza es un chico de unos 10 u 11 años y quienes lo golpean tienen probablemente su edad o más. Con una ira desmedida hirviendo en su interior se acerca a ellos.

- _**¡Ustedes!**_ – grita cuando está cerca para que le presten atención, cuando los chicos se giran continua pero con voz más contenida - _**¿Qué creen que hacen?**_ – ya se encuentra a escasos dos metros de ellos.

- _**Vaya preciosa**_ – dice el chico más alto de los dos, quien era también el que golpeaba mientras que el chico más bajo sostenía al pequeño – _**solo charlábamos con esta sabandija pero si tú nos lo pides podemos irnos juntos a otro lado **_– esto último lo dijo con voz sugerente. La chica simplemente le miró con asco y con tranquilidad puso la bolsa marrón que sostenía entre sus brazos en el suelo y habló.

- _**No tengo interés en ir con ustedes **_– dijo en tono glacial, y con una expresión aburrida en su rostro – _**pero si no sueltan al chico lo lamentarán, odio a la escoria como ustedes **_– finalizó con una voz acerada que hizo que los agresores se miraran confundidos.

- _**Me parece que esta chica nos está retando**_ Tony – dijo el chico bajo con sorna mientras aún sostenía al pequeño que ahora miraba esperanzado a la chica.

- _**Y yo que creí que los tres podíamos pasar un buen rato **_– contestó el otro con un suspiro fingido – _**supongo que tendremos que demostrarle quienes somos y divertirnos con ella luego**_ – esto lo dijo poniéndose en pose agresiva y sonriendo con aires de superioridad. La chica suspiró, a pesar de tener 14 años recién cumplidos muchos decían que aparentaba menos y el ser más bien delgada no ayudaba mucho, pero quienes la juzgaban a la ligera bien pronto se arrepentían y estos chicos no serían la excepción. Vaciando su mente de todo la joven cerró sus ojos por un momento y al abrirlos unos segundos después se podía ver una férrea determinación en ellos… y algo más.

Lo primero que notaron los pobres desgraciados que no quisieron oírla fue que estaba relajada, demasiado relajada y que al abrir sus ojos había aparecido en ellos una especie de destello anaranjado saliendo de ellos, pero su orgullo no les permitía marchar así que armándose de valor se lanzaron a un tiempo sobre ella quién con una agilidad que no se esperaban les esquivó lanzando sendas patadas al estómago de ambos, luego chocando las cabezas entre ellos con fuerza dejándolos aturdidos en el suelo, la pelea había durado menos de 2 minutos y había sido claramente unilateral, con miedo se levantaron y huyeron del lugar. La chica apenas les miró y se dirigió hacia el chico que la había hecho detenerse.

- _**¿Estás bien?**_ – preguntó con voz dulce tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantar del suelo donde le habían dejado, el pequeño se sonrojó y asintió con una cabezada aceptando su ayuda – _**vamos a sentarnos en ese banco mientras te recuperas**_ – dijo ella guiándole a uno de los pocos asientos que no estaban destruidos en el parque. Se sentaron y ella que de paso había recogido su paquete sacó una manzana de el que le tendió.

- _**Gracias**_ – dijo el niño con voz respetuosa.

- _**No hay por qué agradecer **_– dijo ella sonriendo _**– pero… ¿Por qué te golpeaban?**_ – preguntó sin querer ser curiosa.

- _**Mi padre murió hace poco, y mamá decidió que nos mudáramos aquí, esos chicos me pidieron dinero pero como no tenía se enojaron y me golpearon**_ – explicó el con la cabeza gacha, pasó cerca de un minuto en el cual mordió la manzana hasta que volvió a hablar – _**mi nombre es Roberto, mucho gusto.**_

- _**Mi nombre es (T/N)**_ – musitó la chica en voz baja mirando el horizonte, las peleas se le daban bien pero no eran algo que le gustara o entusiasmara, solo las usaba cuando debía hacerlo. Poco después se despidió del chico aconsejándole que tuviera cuidado y se alejara de tipos como aquellos, acto seguido empezó a correr como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque no sabía que alguien había observado lo ocurrido.

La joven se apresuró a llegar al lugar al que se suponía debía haber llegado media hora atrás, si algo odiaba era atrasarse y mucho más cuando se trataba de sus pequeños hermanitos, ingresó corriendo por un viejo portón de madera que tenía colgado el cartel "Orfanato" en unas letras ya envejecidas y fue recibida por una veintena de niños a los que besó en las mejillas entregándoles una manzana de la bolsa a cada uno, la misma figura del parque se retiraba en silencio luego de ver esta escena.

(T/N) había aparecido 13 años atrás en un lluvioso 12 de febrero en una canasta de verduras envuelta en una manta anaranjada, apenas era un bebé, junto a ella una nota que decía: "Esta es (T/N) y hoy cumple un año, por favor cuiden de ella". Si bien las monjas encargadas del lugar ya tenían muchos huerfanitos a su cargo no pudieron abandonarla ellas también, su carita dulce les hizo imposible mandarla a la calle. 13 años mas tarde (T/N) era una atractiva joven de 14 años, cabello hasta la cintura y sedoso de color castaño, 1,65 de alto, piel pálida y suave y unos ojos de color avellana, si bien era honesta y justa, su cara ya no reflejaba esa dulzura que la caracterizó en sus primeros años, pues el mundo con su maldad le había hecho ver la marginación de ser huérfanos sin padres, pero ella no se dejaba amedrentar por eso, seguía en pie por sus pequeños "hermanos" como llamaba a los 23 huerfanitos que vivían ahí con ella. La mayoría de los chicos con quienes creció se habían marchado de ahí, pero el cariño de las religiosas y el sentir que debía ayudar a los pequeños le impedía abandonar el lugar, por eso trabajaba y ayudaba en lo que podía como se había prometido.

Lancia se encontraba de regreso en Italia luego de una corta estadía en Japón cuando ayudó al décimo Vongola, se había autoimpuesto la misión de visitar a todas las familias que había afectado en el trance que estuvo por cortesía de Rokudo Mukuro, incluso dispuesto a rogar por su perdón, pero no había esperado que ver una pelea callejera le dejaría tan sorprendido.

Dos chicos golpeaban a un tercero y él ya iba a intervenir cuando vio a una joven con un paquete acercarse con el entrecejo fruncido, la chica les habló con voz dura amenazándoles con que dejaran al más pequeño pero ellos solo se burlaron, más ella no pareció sorprendida por eso sino resignada, poniendo el paquete en el suelo y cerró los ojos un momento, Lancia no podía quedarse observando como golpeaban a una mujer y ya iba a tratar de intervenir nuevamente cuando lo que vio lo dejó de piedra: ¡la chica no tenía problemas al luchar! Y antes de dos minutos los cobardes ya habían huido, pero lo que realmente le había dejado incrédulo era ver las chispas anaranjadas en sus ojos que solo podían significar una cosa… ¡pero es que era imposible! Siguió observando como la muchacha trataba con amabilidad al herido, guiándolo a sentarse y charlando con él, minutos después corría con su paquete mientras él la seguía obedeciendo a un impulso, al verla entrar en un orfanato se quedó desconcertado pero las muestras de cariño que los pequeños le daban a ella y viceversa su curiosidad despertó, ¿quién era esa chica?... solo podía hacer una llamada.

Una hora después y a muchos kilómetros de ahí un pequeño en traje y con fedora se encontraba pensando. Luego de todo lo ocurrido con Xanxus había intercambiado algunas informaciones con Lancia, pero no había esperado recibir una llamada de él tan pronto y menos con una llamada de esa naturaleza que le había dejado pensativo y con dudas, y Reborn siempre aclaraba sus dudas. Dos horas más tarde recibía un fax con la información que había solicitado y que leyó con curiosidad, la chica se llamaba (T/N) y tenía 14 años, la misma edad que su Dame alumno… solo se sabía que 13 años atrás había sido abandonada a las puertas de un orfanato regentado por monjas pero si lo que Lancia decía era verdad la chica poseía la llama del cielo… viajaría a Italia, decidió.

Lancia llevaba una semana vigilando a la chica y se había sorprendido al notar lo mucho que ambos se parecían (en tiempos anteriores al menos), la muchacha defendía a los débiles y era huérfana, además trabajaba cada tarde luego de la escuela para ayudar con dinero a las religiosas, demostraba amor sincero a sus 23 hermanos… realmente había desarrollado afecto por la niña, como si fuera su hermana pequeña y su deber protegerla. Ese día aparecía el arcobaleno y decidirían que hacer, pero en su interior ya había tomado su decisión, quería ayudarla y ser su hermano mayor, la joven que tanto se parecía a su yo de la juventud merecía una vida mejor y eso podía dárselo adoptándola. Con este pensamiento se dirigió al bar donde se encontraría con Reborn.

Reborn nada más entrar Lancia lo miró y se dio cuenta que algo rondaba por su cabeza, por lo que bebieron un par de tragos hablando el más alto de trivialidades o preguntando como habían quedado las cosas en Japón para amenizar el ambiente antes de ir al punto, pero alcanzado el límite de paciencia del pequeño, éste fue al grano.

- _**¿Y bien?, ¿La chica realmente posee la llama del cielo?**_ – preguntó mirando con fijeza al otro.

- _**Sí, estoy seguro de ello. Cada vez que pelea sus ojos emiten ese sutil anaranjado, la he visto luchar 5 veces y en todas ellas pasó lo mismo**_ – contestó el hombre.

- _**Ya veo… **_- dijo Reborn aun contemplando al otro pero con tono de interés - _**¿y qué piensas?**_ – interpeló haciendo que el otro se sobresaltara ligeramente por la agudeza de la percepción del arcobaleno.

- _**Quiero adoptarla **_– contestó Lancia con sinceridad – _**entiendo lo que es estar solo y ser huérfano, me gustaría protegerla y entrenarla.**_

- _**Hmp**_ – musitó Reborn – _**Si esto es lo que harás debo revelarte una propuesta que se te hará, CEDEF está pensando en contratarte por sugerencia de Tsuna, y si hago los arreglos podrían aceptarla a ella también**_ – Lancia miró al de patillas rizadas por unos minutos, si bien lo conocía de poco tiempo su intuición le decía que bajo aquella máscara de indiferencia del bebé algo se preparaba.

- _**Aún no he hablado con ella**_ – contestó intentando ganar tiempo para pensar.

- _**Dispones de una semana para hacerlo**_ – dijo el de ojos oscuros con una pequeña sonrisa, oliendo su victoria.

- _**Bien**_ – contestó Lancia finalmente, no podía negar que el hecho de ser aceptado nuevamente por alguien le había hecho sentir esperanza, y el Vongola con su buen corazón le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, esto sin duda también sería bueno para (T/N), eso si aceptaba.

- _**Excelente**_ – dijo Reborn con una sonrisa que el otro no supo interpretar – _**Dame Tsuna no debe saber de la chica aún, pero hablaré con CEDEF hoy mismo y tu deberías hacer lo mismo con la chica **_– con esto dio por finalizada la conversación, retirándose luego de arrojar dinero en la mesa para el pago de los tragos, Lancia solo atinaba a preguntarse dos cosas: ¿Cómo a nadie le parecía extraño que alguien con la apariencia de un bebé bebiera? Claramente eso era todo un misterio, pero lo más importante ¿aceptaría (T/N) la propuesta? Pensando en eso apuró el último trago y salió del bar en dirección al orfanato pensando que eso sería duro.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, este es mi primer fic largo y será un TsunaxOC<em>**

**_Irá algo lento al principio pues quiero presentar bien a la chica_**

**_Espero sus críticas y opiniones c:_**


	2. Chapter 2: Propuesta

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

(T/N) ajena a todo lo que se planeaba respecto a ella había pasado el día ayudando en el orfanato, y se encontraba zurciendo la ropa de sus hermanitos mientras tomaban la siesta, como hacía calor se encontraba sentada en el pasillo delantero de la gran casona que había sido su hogar casi toda su vida, cuando vio a un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos claros y traje ingresar por la puerta principal; lo estudió por unos instantes antes de ponerse de pie.

- _**Buen día**_ – dijo con voz educada pero precavida - _**¿puedo ayudarle en algo?**_

- _**Buenas tardes**_ – contestó Lancia _**– la verdad es que me gustaría hablar con usted señorita**_ – dijo esto sintiéndose algo nervioso, pues tenía que explicarse con la chica y no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

- _**Lo siento, pero no lo conozco, mi nombre es (T/N), tal vez se ha confundido de persona**_ – dijo la muchacha con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

Lancia suspiró, pues se había imaginado que algo así sucedería, más continuó.

- _**Verás, he estado observándote y me gustaría adoptarte**_ – al final había optado por un enfoque directo pues la chica era lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender – _**mi nombre es Lancia y te vi salvar a un chico de unos matones hace poco más de una semana.**_

(T/N) lo miraba incrédula… ¿adoptarla?... nadie había querido hacerlo en 13 años y de pronto aparecía este hombre que decía con toda tranquilidad que la adoptaría. Suspiró y pensó opciones, pero primero debía hacer lo que las monjas le habían enseñado: ser educada, y usaría esos modales aunque estuviera perpleja. Le indicó al extraño que tomara asiento en la silla frente a ella, dejó de lado las costuras y le miró seria.

- _**Explíquese**_ – pidió con el leve brillo anaranjado apareciendo en sus ojos.

- _**Intentaré explicarte resumiendo lo más que pueda pero quiero que me escuches sin irrupciones hasta el final, no me gustaría que me tacharas de loco sin escuchar calmada**_ – dijo con voz tranquila, esperó a que la chica asintiera y comenzó _**– Pertenezco a la mafia, ingresé desde muy pequeño cuando una famiglia (familias mafiosas) me acogió por ser huérfano y me sacó de las calles, por años he estado en otras cosas pero eso no es relevante en estos minutos, dentro de la mafia existe algo llamado la "llama de la última voluntad" y solo algunos pueden utilizarlas, algo que tu posees y podrías llegar a usar pues vi que tus ojos tomaban un tono anaranjado al luchar, ¿lo sabes, no? – la chica asintió nuevamente – eso te hace especial y por eso llamó mi atención sobre ti, pero lo que hace que quiera adoptarte es que yo también fui un huérfano un día y amé a quienes me criaron, aunque no fueran mi verdadera familia… me gustaría ayudarte como ellos me ayudaron a mí, aunque no sé qué opinas.**_

- _**¿Así que es usted un mafioso? **_– preguntó la chica en un susurro pero sonando tranquila.

- _**Así es**_ – contestó Lancia.

- _**¿Ha hecho cosas malas en la mafia? **_– el hombre sabía que existía la posibilidad de que la chica preguntara eso, aunque no quería que lo hiciera.

- _**He hecho cosas de las que no me enorgullezco**_ – dijo con voz cansada y ¿triste?, la chica vio que sus rasgos al responder estaban marcados por la pena, algo que reconocía muy bien.

- _**¿Por qué yo?**_ – musitó casi con miedo.

- _**Primero fue la llama lo que me trajo a ti, pero luego fueron tus acciones… y luego fue la tristeza que reflejas… se parece a la mía**_ – contestó el hombre en voz baja.

- _**¿Qué pasaría si acepto?**_ – preguntó esto nuevamente con temor, pues no sabía que implicaba estar en la mafia.

- _**Nos iremos a otra ciudad, pues debes ser entrenada antes de ingresar oficialmente a la mafia, además se me ha ofrecido un trabajo nuevo en… algo así como una organización que regula a una famiglia, la cual es Vongola; es una buena familia y el futuro jefe no busca ser un mafioso como los demás, si toma el cargo estoy seguro de que el concepto de la mafia cambiará a algo mejor de su mano.**_

- _**¿Y qué pasaría con mi familia?**_ – preguntó afligida mirando la casa.

- _**Probablemente no les vuelvas a ver **_– murmuró el hombre al ver la tristeza de la chica – _**pero podrás enviarles mucha más ayuda económica de la que puedes darles ahora **_– agregó mirándola afectuoso e intentando animarla – _**en Vongola ganarás mucho dinero y podrás ayudarles, aunque no les veas estarás asegurándoles un buen pasar.**_

- _**Yo… necesito pensarlo**_ – musitó la chica – _**todo esto es muy repentino.**_

- _**Entiendo**_ – dijo Lancia poniéndose de pie _**– mañana pasaré por aquí para saber tu respuesta**_ – acto seguido se marchó.

(T/N) observó al hombre marcharse silenciosamente hecha un lio por dentro… no entendía algunas cosas pero había captado lo principal; sus "rarezas", como le habían llamado algunos, eran en realidad algo especial pues el hombre había dicho que solo unos pocos podían hacer cosas así, la mafia a la que Lancia pertenecía no era del todo mala y a pesar de que el hombre había confesado que había hecho cosas de las que se arrepentía se notaba que era una buena persona. No vería a sus hermanitos seguido, quizás nunca más… pero aseguraría que llevaran una vida cómoda al enviarles dinero y aunque el dolor en su pecho le advertía que una separación le dolería bastante se sentiría satisfecha si podía darles eso… siendo un mar de dudas avisó a la superiora del orfanato que saldría y caminó hacia las afueras del pueblo a su lugar favorito: el bosque.

El sendero casi imperceptible la guió hasta el viejo roble que amaba, con agilidad escaló el tronco y trepó hasta una bifurcación en medio de las gruesas ramas donde se acomodó a pensar… habían muchos pros y contras pero no se podía negar que ganaban los pros… decidió vaciar su cabeza de pensamientos pero en alguna parte del proceso se durmió en los protectores brazos del árbol, cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver a un bebé de traje y fedora mirándola a escasos centímetros al despertar. Se frotó los ojos pensando que quizás el sueño aún seguía pero el bebé seguía ahí.

- _**Ciaossu**_ – saludó con una sonrisa el bebé.

- _**Ciao**_ – contestó ella sintiéndose rara.

- _**Así que aquí vienes a pensar**_ – dijo el pequeño mirando el majestuoso roble.

- _**Así es**_ – aun sintiéndose extraña al lado de ese niño preguntó - _**¿Cómo lo sabes? **_

- _**Lo sé todo**_ – dijo con suficiencia – _**y realmente creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Lancia**_ – ante esto la chica solo lo miró más sorprendida – _**Vongola es la mejor famiglia y en ella aprenderás mucho, además de ayudar a la gente del orfanato, no deberías desaprovechar una propuesta que pocas veces en la vida se presenta**_ – la miraba fijo, y la joven se preguntó vagamente si no pestañeaba.

- _**Ya sé que es una buena propuesta **_– musitó (T/N) _**– pero no estoy segura de querer pertenecer a la mafia**_ – fue interrumpida por una risa - _**¿Qué es tan gracioso?**_ – preguntó ligeramente molesta.

- _**Me recuerdas a mi alumno **_- ¿Los bebés tienen alumnos? Pensó ella – _**sí, yo tengo un alumno**_ – ¿también leían la mente? – _**quien por cierto es el heredero de Vongola, él tampoco quiere ser parte de la mafia**_ – explicó. (T/N) rió, ¿así que a eso se refería Lancia con cambiar el concepto de la mafia?, ¿sonaba sin duda interesante.

- _**Gracias bebé**_ – dijo (T/N) mucho más relajada.

- _**No sé a qué te refieres**_ – dijo, pero sonreía – _**y llámame Reborn.**_

- _**Supongo que ahora sé qué debo hacer.**_

- _**¿Ah sí?**_ – preguntó el de patillas rizadas.

- _**Si**_ – dijo ella firmemente.

(T/N) pasó un rato más con el extraño bebé, quien le contó más sobre la mafia, Vongola, CEDEF y lo que ella tendría que hacer al ingresar en la famiglia; ya entrada la tarde se despidieron y el pequeño desapareció saltando entre los árboles mientras la chica se bajaba del roble y se dirigía a su hogar, que pronto dejará de serlo. Al día siguiente evitó salir del lugar pues no sabía a qué hora aparecería Lancia, pero al verlo llegar a la misma hora se tranquilizó, el hombre caminó con tranquilidad hasta el mismo corredor que el día anterior, la chica da un suspiro, toma aire y dice con voz decidida su respuesta.

- _**Acepto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, he aquí mi nuevo cap.<em>**

**_Me siento feliz por los 3 reviews que leí y espero no decepcionarles._**

**_Espero sus nuevos reviews y prometo actualizar pronto._**

**_Espero y lo hayan disfrutado._**


	3. Chapter 3: CEDEF

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Las cosas se habían movido a velocidad vertiginosa, Lancia y Reborn se encargaron de todo lo necesario para la adopción, además de hacer un generoso donativo para la fundación del orfanato; cosa que hizo alertar a las religiosas más que otra cosa, pero (T/N) logró tranquilizarlas al hablarles. Lancia la visitó a diario esa semana que duró todo, hablando de trivialidades para conocerse pues le dijo que aunque en su acta figuraría como padre, deseaba ser su hermano mayor, cumplida una semana desde el día de la propuesta (T/N) tuvo la dolorosa despedida con sus hermanitos, las monjas y el lugar que le vio crecer… prometió que les escribiría y les recordaría, 13 años después de llegar dio una última mirada al lugar y partió hacia el nuevo mundo que le esperaba.

Reborn observaba a la chica, pues le parecía curiosa su forma de comportarse; se notaba el dolor de la despedida con los pequeños huérfanos pero no lo demostraba abiertamente, además se podía leer la férrea determinación en sus ojos avellana… la joven era sin duda un misterio, aunque en esencia guardaba cierto parecido con su dame alumno.

Subir a un avión habría sido toda una experiencia para (T/N), pero subir a un jet privado la fascinó, y aunque sabía de geografía se maravilló al ver el paisaje desde arriba. El viaje fue corto, durando apenas una hora y en el aeropuerto privado les esperaba un coche tan lujoso como el que les había conducido desde el orfanato al otro. La chica vio aparecer ante sus ojos una moderna ciudad, pero que contrastaba con el casco antiguo italiano, aunque no se atrevió a preguntar nada, al cabo de 20 minutos de viaje ingresaron por una verja de hierro a un camino flanqueado por altos y centenarios nogales, tras ellos se alzaba la construcción más majestuosa que la muchacha hubiera visto en su vida, el lujo y la clase saltaban a la vista, desde las hermosas barandas de madera oscura de la escalinata de entrada, la impecable pintura blanca sin mácula, los finos y limpios cristales de cada ventana… la gran casa era un sueño.

- _**Hemos llegado**_ – anunció el bebé con voz tranquila apeándose del coche, cosa que imitaron sus 2 acompañantes. Nada más los vio se acercó una mujer que al parecer les esperaba.

- _**Reborn-san, es un gusto que esté aquí**_ – dijo con voz agradable – _**se les espera en el salón **_– luego volviéndose hacia (T/N) y Lancia con una cálida sonrisa se presentó _**– mucho gusto, mi nombre es Orégano y pertenezco a CEDEF y con ello a Vongola, hoy les escoltaré**_ – acto seguido se dirigió a la mansión esperando que le siguieran.

Unos sujetos trajeados abrieron la puerta y los 4 ingresaron en la construcción, que por dentro era tan majestuosa como por fuera, la mujer que se había presentado les guió por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta lateral, tocó la puerta y al escuchar un "pase" del otro lado les hizo ingresar.

- _**Les he guiado como se me ordenó **_– dijo con una leve reverencia _**– me retiro**_ – les dejó solos cerrando la puerta.

(T/N fijó la vista en las personas que tenía delante, había un anciano de cabello cano tras un gran escritorio de madera rojiza, un hombre alto bronceado de cabello rubio y un bebé de cabello azul con unos extraños lentes, un grupo singular sin duda.

-_** Ciaossu**_ – dijo con soltura Reborn, saltando sobre el escritorio.

- _**Reborn**_ – saludaron los tres como si estuvieran sincronizados.

- _**Así que les he traído como prometí**_ – continuó el bebé.

- _**Ya veo**_ – dijo el anciano con voz tranquilizadora – _**me imagino que fue un viaje agradable**_ – hablaba con voz agradable y con una sonrisa paternal – _**mucho gusto Lancia, (T/N), yo soy Nono Vongola.**_

-_** Mucho gusto Vongola –**_ dijo Lancia.

- _**Es un gusto **_– musitó (T/N) sintiéndose fuera de lugar en tan lujosa sala y ella con su sencillo vestido blanco, pero el hombre les miraba de manera benévola.

- _**Les presento a Iemitsu Sawada**_ – prosiguió el hombre con tranquilidad pero con el tono algo más serio – _**él es el asesor externo de Vongola y encargado de CEDEF, un hombre de mi entera confianza y quien será su superior al haber aceptado unírsenos. Según tengo entendido Lancia, tienes experiencia en combate real pero esta joven no, por ello he llamado a Lal Mirch, la otra persona que nos acompaña, ella la entrenará en conjunto contigo. Como les habrá explicado Reborn hay riesgos y muchos si hemos de ser francos, pero si aceptan habrá grandes recompensas para ustedes, además de que Vongola se hará cargo de sus necesidades al ser famiglia. ¿Están de acuerdo?**_ – preguntó Nono.

- _**Es por eso que estamos aquí**_ – dijo Lancia asintiendo, pero el hombre también miraba a la muchacha, quién percibiendo el trasfondo de la pregunta contestó con decisión.

- _**Por supuesto**_ – y ahí estaba el brillo anaranjado del que tanto se había hablado, Iemitsu y Nono intercambiaron una mirada fugaz, luego el anciano continuó.

- _**Vivirán aquí como uno más, he ordenado que se les prepararan habitaciones contiguas, los entrenamientos comenzarán mañana mismo si están de acuerdo**_ – ambos asintieron – _**Orégano les entregará uniformes y les explicará el funcionamiento de la casa, es todo por ahora entonces, pueden retirarse.**_

(T/N) y Lancia hicieron leves inclinaciones y se retiraron, fuera de la habitación les esperaba Orégano, quien les guió nuevamente a través de la mansión (que a juicio de la chica era realmente gigantesca) indicándoles la dirección de las cosas pero diciéndoles que más tarde les enseñaría todo el lugar. Al llegar a un pasillo poco iluminado dieron con 2 puertas separadas por unos 7 metros la una de la otra y la mujer le señaló al hombre la primera mientras que indicaba que la segunda era de la joven, la guía acompañó a la chica abriendo la puerta y haciéndola pasar.

El interior era de proporciones gigantescas en comparación a lo que la chica había vivido hasta ahora, la habitación debía de medir 8 metros por lado, una cama de aspecto mullido estaba apoyada en la pared más alejada, un ropero de color oscuro en el lado contrario, un escritorio con su respectiva silla junto a este, un librero y un pequeño sofá gris claro componían el mobiliario, las paredes eran de color blanco contrastando con los colores oscuros de los muebles y una alfombra gris oscuro cubría todo. La pared trasera era totalmente de cristal, con unas cortinas de color borgoña, (T/N) no sabía si reír o llorar o ambas al mismo tiempo.

- _**Nono ha querido que usen todo esto**_ – dijo bondadosamente la mujer al ver el asombro de la joven, quien casi la había olvidado al ver todo tan embobada – _**quiere que estén cómodos, además te ha tocado la habitación con jardín privado**_ – sonrió infundiéndole confianza _**– no te preocupes, aquí todos son buenos, aunque no debes espantarte por sus rarezas. Tu baño es ese**_ – señaló una puerta de madera tallada (como todas las que había visto hasta ahora) – _**debo retirarme por ahora pero volveré a buscarlos a la hora de comer, traeré sus uniformes entonces**_ – acto seguido la mujer se escabulló.

(T/N) observaba todo pensando en su vida, ser adoptada le había parecido increíble pero todo esto parecía casi irreal, no pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando su nuevo "padre" apareció por su puerta para charlar, a pesar de lo poco que llevaban conociéndose ya habían creado un lazo de hermanos, Lancia veía su niñez reflejada en la chica y ella veía que a pesar de que había algo oscuro en su pasado el hombre tenía bondad. Hablaron de todo un poco, especialmente de cómo serían sus vidas en este nuevo lugar y así pasaron cerca de 2 horas hasta que Orégano apareció nuevamente con sendas bolsas que según les dijo contenían sus uniformes, a pesar de los nervios se sentían listos para lo que venía.

Volviendo a la sala de reuniones, luego de que las nuevas contrataciones Vongola abandonaran la sala, los restantes quedaron absortos por algunos minutos, hasta que Lal interrumpió sus divagaciones.

- _**La chica definitivamente tiene potencial**_ – dijo apreciativamente a nadie en particular

- _**Y eso que aún no la has visto pelear**_ – rió Reborn.

- _**Sin duda es alguien interesante**_ – concordó Iemitsu - _**¿Aún no consigues averiguar algo más de sus orígenes?**_ – preguntó al de patillas rizadas.

- _**No, y eso me irrita**_ – contestó frunciendo el ceño – _**es como si me estrellara con una pared. La nota con que la dejaron tampoco llevó a nada.**_

- _**Ya veo**_ – fue Nono quien habló ahora – _**creo que entrenar con CEDEF será provechoso para ella, si cultivamos su talento puede ser sumamente útil para Vongola.**_

- _**Lal**_ – habló Reborn _**– quiero que sigas paso a paso su entrenamiento y también que la obligues a aprender japonés por cortesía mía **_– dijo sonriendo sádicamente.

- _**No necesito que me digas como hacer mi trabajo Reborn **_– espetó ella – _**pero no tengo problema en tu pedido**_ – dijo correspondiendo la sádica sonrisa al pensar en las dificultades que ese idioma podría causarle a la chica, pues ser maestra espartana era su vocación.

Iemitsu y Nono solo observaron cómo los dos tutores se observaban, intercambiaban métodos de tortura… digo estudios y sonreían sádicamente, si de algo estaban seguros era que las cosas en Vongola se pondrían pero que muy interesantes.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me puso tan feliz el ver que mi historia es tan aceptada que decidí publicar el tercer capítulo hoy, aunque iba a hacerlo el jueves... en serio muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y ya en el próximo capítulo hace su aparición Tsuna tan Dame como siempre.<strong>_

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y les estaré leyendo si quieren dejarme un review n.n**_


	4. Chapter 4: Entrenamiento, 1er encuentro

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Habían pasado cerca de 4 semanas desde que (T/N) y Lancia habían ingresado a Vongola, Reborn había vuelto a quien sabe dónde y Lal se había hecho cargo de entrenar a la chica, quien en un principio se sintió intimidada por la actitud de su tutora, pero que a pesar de haber sufrido en su primera semana ahora ya había mejorado considerablemente, ya no se sentía cansada todo el tiempo, aunque eso solo era la parte física pues según su espartana tutora luego del tercer mes de entrenamiento tendría que pulir su educación, sumado a lo que ya hacían, pero aunque la chica desfallecía por momentos nunca se quejó (cosa que sorprendía de manera agradable a Lal).

La rapidez, reflejos y agilidad habían mejorado en un 50% según Lal, por lo que ahora también le instruía en el manejo de las armas, en esta tarea era ayudada por la mayoría de los miembros de CEDEF como parte del entrenamiento, pues todos querían cooperar con la recién llegada (a Lancia no lo contaban porque les intimidaba su presencia), pero el que más se había empeñado en ayudar era el joven Basil, quién había caído rendido a los pies de la muchacha sin que ella hiciera nada ni se diera cuenta aún, lo cual le valía las burlas de Lal, aun así el chico pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con su compañera, ayudándole en todo lo que pudiera, lo que le hacía blanco aún más de la bebé de cabellos azules.

Algo que a (T/N) no le había pasado por alto a pesar de su cansancio era que Orégano y Lancia pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y que habían hecho la primera misión de él juntos solos, aunque quizás eran sus imaginaciones (o eso se decía) pues los demás no habían notado ni comentado nada.

Orégano se había convertido en una gran amiga para (T/N), su primera amiga si venía al caso, y había sido ella quien le había enseñado a moverse por la mansión sin perderse o desatar el apocalipsis entre los habitantes del lugar. Apenas tres días atrás se había encontrado con el grupo de asesinos de elite Varia, los cuales le observaron con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la ira a la excitación (no había forma mejor de describir al tipo raro de cabello multicolor) y había sido Lal (mas por casualidad que por otra cosa) quien le había sacado del paso.

Lo que más amaba (T/N) de todo el lugar era su pequeño jardín y pasaba cada minuto que podía y tenía libre en el, la pequeña fuente en el centro en que las avecillas se posaban, bellos rosales en tonos blancos, amarillos y damasco, un frondoso nogal no tan alto como los de la entrada pero no por eso menos bello, un mullido césped y un gran cerco de setos, más altos que ella misma, le proporcionaban privacidad y paz, para ella no había algo mejor, Su relación con Lancia se había afianzado y ya parecía que se conocían de toda la vida en vez del poco tiempo en que llevaban juntos, hablaban a diario e incluso ella ya le llamaba hermano, aunque Lal le había dicho que en el mundo en que estaban debía decirle "aniki", la vida era dura pero era feliz, además había enviado a las religiosas afectuosas cartas junto con el dinero que le habían dado para sus gastos.

Ese día se levantó a las 6,30 como cada día, se duchó (aún sin acostumbrarse a tener un baño gigantesco para ella sola), se vistió con las mallas y camiseta negra que le habían dado para entrenar, y se disponía a salir a desayunar luego de hacer un moño alto con su cabello cuando unos golpes en su puerta la sacaron de su rutina.

- _**Adelante**_ – dijo con voz tranquila. Orégano ingresó algo agitada y habló rápidamente.

- _**(T/N) la mansión tendrá invitados **_– ante esto la chica se quedó ligeramente sorprendida _**– al parecer el décimo Vongola y sus guardianes están viajando hacia aquí, para presentar informes de actividades recientes, la mansión se encuentra en caos por lo repentino, Nono ha ordenado que se prepare una cena de gala como pantalla para recibirles.**_

- _**¿Una cena?**_ – preguntó la joven extrañada.

- _**Así es, solo Nono y CEDEF sabemos lo de los informes, a ojos de los demás se debe pensar que se les ordenó venir por la cena y alguna otra orden, nadie se atreverá a interpelar a Nono sobre eso. Por ahora se cancela el entrenamiento, acompáñame, debemos ayudar**_ – acto seguido la mayor la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastró con ella.

(T/N) se sintió feliz de tener un "día libre", pero bien pronto se arrepintió de pensar así al ver las monstruosas proporciones de la fiesta que se preparaba, a pesar de que solo estaría la Vongola y los Cavallone la fiesta debía ser magnánima, por lo que los preparativos eran infernales y cuando cayó la tarde luego de correr ayudando en lo que se le ordenaba, la muchacha solo quería esfumarse, pero se horrorizó cuando Orégano le dijo que se pusiera su mejor vestido pues ellos también debían estar presentes. La chica se dirigió a su habitación y se duchó, fue solo cuando el agua la espabiló que cayó en la cuenta de algo: solo poseía el vestido blanco con que llegó a la mansión, y si bien era su mejor ropa no creía que encajara mucho en la fiesta y al usar uniforme o mallas a diario no se había preocupado por esto. Mortificada se puso la prenda, viendo que era sencillo pero que por ahora serviría, conjuntó con unas sandalias bajas y luego de peinarse estuvo lista.

La primera fiesta a la que asistía, y se encontraba pegada a Lancia, que como buen hermano mayor la había entendido y ayudado, Basil la había sacado una vez a bailar (cosa que la hizo sentir pequeña pues tuvo que dejar que él la guiara, pues ella no sabía bailar), pero había rechazado las otras invitaciones por vergüenza, rogándole a Lancia con la mirada , este al entender el mensaje había fulminado con la mirada a cualquiera que osara acercarse a ellos, desanimando así a los bailarines.

Pasaban ya las 12 de la noche y aunque no había visto a la décima generación (T/N) preguntó si podía retirarse, si bien había apreciado el suntuoso salón, la fina decoración, la deliciosa comida y los exquisitos brebajes se sentía cansada y algo fuera de lugar, cuando Orégano asintió la joven se sintió feliz por poder ir a dormir y volver a su rutina al día siguiente, pues había oído que los herederos Vongola se retiraban esa misma noche, caminaba animadamente por los pasillos en su burbuja cuando por no prestar atención chocó con alguien cayendo.

- _**¡Auch!**_ – musitó frotándose la frente – _**lo siento**_ – dijo levantando la mirada y encontrándose con un castaño que se ponía rápidamente de pie, el chico tenía ojos color miel, piel bronceada y un cabello que desafiaba la gravedad. El chico, que parecía de su edad, le tendió la mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

- _**¡Gomenasai!**_ – dijo con voz apenada haciendo exageradas reverencias y agregando otras cosas que (T/N) no entendía, pues eran dichas en un idioma desconocido para ella.

- _**Lo siento pero no te entiendo**_ – intentó gesticular la muchacha, pero el castaño seguía diciendo palabras que sonaban a disculpas, hasta que un peli plateado apareció.

- _**¡Judaime!**_ – gritó aliviado corriendo por el pasillo.

- _**¡Gokudera-kun!**_ – dijo el chico con evidente alivio, cuando tuvo al frente al recién llegado pareció que le explicaba la situación porque el rostro del de ojos verdes se suavizó y se volvió a la joven.

- _**El no habla italiano**_ – explicó – _**pero en serio lamenta haberte derribado, dice que iba distraído.**_

- _**No hay problema, dile que también fue mi culpa **_– contestó la chica con una sonrisa que el castaño correspondió con algo de timidez luego de que Gokudera trasmitiera el mensaje, luego de esto se despidieron siguiendo sus caminos, ajenos de que habían sido escuchados por dos bebés espartanos que como si e leyeran la mente sonreían y se miraban; si los chicos hubieran visto esas diabólicas sonrisas que ambos lucían de hubieran espantado.

Lo que la décima generación había ido a hacer a Italia era relatar sus viajes en el tiempo con la bazuca de los 10 años, Reborn había insistido en que era importante que Vongola y CEDEF (Iemitsu como el jefe) recibieran todos los detalles para evitar cualquier posible futuro en el que Byakuran tomase el control del mundo y aunque algunos no querían el viaje nadie había podido decirle que no al Hitman #1 del mundo; quien con una mirada había acallado cualquier queja.

El viaje no podía ser catalogado como otra cosa que relámpago, pues no habían estado ni 24 horas en suelo italiano, pero para Reborn había sido provechoso; había hablado con Nono de los planes a futuro para Lancia y (T/N) y aunque no se había dejado ver por ellos, él si les había visto y comprobado sus progresos en la famiglia, además de ver el choque entre la joven y su alumno, con esto se le habían ocurrido un par de ideas interesantes pero si llegaba a ocurrir algo como eso dependería de esos dos dame, con este pensamiento se acomodó para las horas de viaje que le quedaban para llegar a Namimori.

(T/N) se sentía somnolienta ese día, se había levantado a la misma hora de siempre y se sentía como una zombie pero aunque le apetecía seguir durmiendo se dirigió a la hora exacta a la sala de entrenamientos que solía ocupar con Lal y Lancia (quién se sentaba en una esquina a observar y opinar cuando su tutora se lo pedía). Decir que ese día la peli azul estuvo espartana es quedarse cortos, pues le hizo sudar, correr, esquivar y atacar mucho más que otros días, además de presionarla al límite; cuando ya se dio por satisfecha esbozó una sonrisa maléfica que hizo que la joven sintiera un escalofrío.

- _**Haz avanzado mucho más de lo que esperaba así que… en vez de tres meses será desde la próxima semana que puliremos tu educación, partiendo por los idiomas… específicamente con el japonés**_ – dijo con una mueca malvada – _**porque no entender cómo te pedían disculpas en ese idioma es vergonzoso**_ – hablaba con voz sádica haciendo sonrojar a la chica – _**en tres meses debes dominar el idioma o si no…**_ – no hizo falta que finalizara la frase para saber que dolería. Lo que (T/N) no tenía idea es que en un hogar en Namimori cierto castaño recibía una noticia parecida, solo que con el italiano como idioma a aprender, cortesía del sádico particular del chico.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En serio que me hace muy feliz ver que mi historia tiene 12 reviews ya y además están en los favoritos de alguien ;D Gracias!<strong>_

_**Espero disfruten el capítulo y me dejen sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Gracias por leer c:**_


	5. Chapter 5: Excelencia, 2do encuentro

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Se cumplía su sexto mes en Vongola y ese día se le harían pruebas, más o se sentía nerviosa, (T/N) se encontraba en su jardín en calma, eran las 6 am y había dormido poco por la expectativa, además de analizando lo mucho que había cambiado en 6 meses… seguía teniendo 14 años, físicamente era la misma, aún era soñadora, mas ahora era digna de estar en CEDEF y Vongola y ese día lo demostraría.

Tras el primer mes su tutora había decidido entrenarla y educarla a un tiempo, llevándola incluso al cansancio extremo, pero ella había logrado superar los obstáculos, incluso consiguiendo permiso para participar en misiones cuando llevaba 4 meses entrenando, esto le había hecho muy feliz pues podía enviar más dinero del que ya enviaba a las religiosas y los huérfanos. Lancia era más feliz también, eso lo había notado y se lo agradecía a Orégano, la mujer que le daba color a su vida, y aunque se le había hecho difícil había tenido que rechazar a Basil luego de que se declarara formalmente… Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, por lo que vació su mente, se duchó, se puso el uniforme de todos los días y se dirigió al comedor.

Se sorprendió de toparse con tanta gente en el camino al comedor dándole ánimos, pero solo saludó educadamente, desayunó algo ligero (moviendo la comida en el plato más que otra cosa) y se dirigió a la sala que la había visto evolucionar en estos 6 meses. Nono, Iemitsu, Lancia, Orégano, Basil, Varia al completo y otros que reconocía estaban ahí, pero a su tutora no la veía por ninguna parte, dirigió su mirada confusa a Nono quien le señaló el extremo opuesto, en donde Lal Mirch se encontraba. La chica casi da un grito de sorpresa, sabía que la probarían pero no sabía que sería ella.

- _**¿Sorprendida?**_ – su tutora tan perceptiva como siempre.

- _**Tal vez**_ – contestó con voz calmada, ponerse nerviosa antes de combate podría ser fatal, se recordó.

- _**Las reglas son simples**_ – dijo Iemitsu – _**deben luchar entre ustedes cuerpo a cuerpo y hacer que su contrario admita la derrota o quede inconsciente, mientras sea cuerpo a cuerpo todo está permitido **_– con esto todos retrocedieron dejándolas centrarse en el combate. (T/N) sabía que Lal sería una difícil contendiente pero se había prometido ganar y ella no rompía las promesas consigo misma.

Los presentes apreciaron claramente el brillo anaranjado que aparecía en los orbes avellana de la muchacha, en el momento exacto en que se lanzaba a por Lal, esta esquivó con algo de esfuerzo el primer golpe y asestó el suyo propio en el mentón de (T/N), pero la chica no se inmutó y se lanzó nuevamente sobre su tutora, logrando esta vez asestar un golpe a la altura del estómago que la mandó volando a la pared, la joven corrió hacia el lugar pero la arcobaleno ya se encontraba de pie.

El intercambio de golpes era rudo, los que ahí estaban observaban todo con gran interés pues ambas daban y recibían golpes que tumbarían a cualquiera, pero ellas seguían de pie sin dar muestras de dolor o cansancio, golpeaban con mucha fuerza aún y parecían imparables… Pero nadie estaba preparado para lo que vino a continuación. Lal lanzó un golpe al hígado de (T/N) esperando incapacitarla, la chica recibió de lleno el golpe sin lograr esquivar o disminuir el impacto, escupió sangre mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el piso, su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos por lo que el resto no podía verlos, más cuando todos creyeron que se rendiría al estar en esa posición alzó la cabeza con furia y en su frente y manos se expandían las llamas anaranjadas, sus ojos eran ahora completamente anaranjados, miró a Lal como fijando su objetivo y se lanzó. En cuestión de segundos estuvo sobre su tutora, la golpeó a velocidad increíble repetidamente, cuando logró derribarla rápidamente puso su rodilla izquierda sobre el pecho de la peliazul, comenzando a ejercer presión quitándole el aire.

- _**Dilo**_ – dijo con voz calmada que casi no parecía la suya.

- _**Me rindo**_ – dijo Lal con voz desfallecida.

Nadie se lo podía creer, Lal Mirch se había rendido. (T/N) se puso de pie y tan súbitamente como las llamas aparecieron se esfumaron, cuando Lancia se iba acercando a la chica notó que algo no iba bien, acelerando el paso alcanzó a llegar junto a ella antes que se desplomara. La sorpresa de todos era mayúscula, la espartana Lal Mirch había declarado que perdía ante su alumna y esas llamas anaranjadas… Iemitsu y Nono sonreían abiertamente, sin duda tener a esa chica en Vongola era y sería una bendición, mientras Lancia llevaba a su hermana en brazos a la enfermería, Orégano hacía lo mismo pero con Lal.

Al abrir los ojos (T/N) notó por el olor y el color de las paredes que se encontraba en la enfermería, pero extrañamente no se sentía adolorida, solo somnolienta. Cuando logró enfocar la vista se dio cuenta que su tutora se encontraba en la cama vecina mirando el techo.

- _**Hasta que despiertas**_ – dijo con voz ligeramente molesta la peliazul.

- _**Mmm… si**_ – musitó la chica - _**¿qué pasó?**_

- _**¿No lo recuerdas?**_ – preguntó Lal incrédula.

- _**Recuerdo que me golpeaste en el hígado**_ – contestó la chica – _**y luego sentí que algo explotaba en mi cabeza y todo está nublado…**_

- _**Ya veo**_ – musitó pensativa la arcobaleno, se quedó callada por un buen tiempo hasta que habló nuevamente – _**No pensé que llegaría a decir esto, pero debo felicitarte por llegar a la excelencia, y eso que aún tienes mucho potencial por sacar, solo puedo decir que eres una de las mejores alumnas que he tenido y que estoy orgullosa de haber sido tu maestra**_ – declaró en tono solemne. (T/N) no supo que decir pero asintió y Lal entendió.

Orégano ingresó un par de horas después en compañía de Lancia para visitarlas, ambos felicitaron profusamente a la joven quién solo podía sonreír por eso, luego les contaron las nuevas noticias, la décima generación asistiría a un baile que se llevaría a cabo en tres días, pero a (T/N) poco le importaron las noticias, su felicidad interna era enorme, su primer triunfo había sido un éxito.

Era el día del baile y (T/N) se encontraba sentada leyendo el periódico en su habitación, después de la pelea el doctor de la mansión le había dicho que debía descansar al menos una semana antes de volver a la acción… y eso la aburría, aunque al menor no tuvo que ayudar en los preparativos al estar convaleciente y eso era un consuelo, aunque haberse dado cuenta de que no tenía vestido (y darse cuenta dos horas antes del evento) era algo que acababa de llegar a importunarle, además de darle una sensación de deja vu. Pensó en no asistir pero descartó la idea, la arrastrarían de todos modos, por lo que suspirando sacó su único vestido del armario, cuando estaba a punto de salir en busca de Orégano ella como si la hubiera llamado ingresó en la habitación.

- _**Llegaron los refuerzos**_ – dijo con voz cantarina.

- _**¿Refuerzos?**_ – preguntó la joven curiosa.

- _**Claro, Lancia imaginó que no tendrías ropa adecuada para la fiesta porque todo tu dinero se lo llevan los pequeños, así que ayer me prestó de su dinero para que me encargara por ti**_ – dijo abriendo la caja con una gran sonrisa revelando un hermoso vestido de color calabaza, con tirantes finos, ceñido arriba y acampanado hasta las rodillas, sin duda un vestido adecuado para ella además de cómodo, las sandalias que venían con el eran planas y de color cobrizo, el conjunto en una palabra era hermoso.

- _**Lancia aniki es muy inteligente**_ – dijo (T/N) agradecida – _**y tú eres una genio, Orégano me encanta**_ – parecía a punto de echarse a llorar por el primer regalo que recibía en su vida, pero su amiga se lo impidió.

- _**Vamos, dúchate y vístete, estaré aquí en una hora para ayudarte a arreglarte**_ – luego de darle un afectuoso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla se retiró.

(T/N) se dirigió a su baño y se relajó, se dio un baño de tina (cosa que hasta ahora no había sentido la necesidad de hacer), luego de eso se secó el cuerpo y el cabello, se puso el vestido y estaba calzándose los zapatos cuando Orégano apareció de nuevo, solo que en un hermoso vestido color turquesa y zapatos altos azul oscuro. Luego de los cumplidos de rigor la mayor se dedicó a embellecer a la muchacha, peinó el cabello aun húmedo de la muchacha para que le cayera en ondas y le aplicó algo de perfume, pero no le puso maquillaje pues le dijo a la chica que ya se veía hermosa como estaba, y era cierto.

A las siete de la tarde, y cuando ya se oía música en el salón, ambas se dirigieron hacia ahí tomadas del brazo y bromeando, causando un gran impacto al entrar pues normalmente solo usaban los uniformes y el cambio les sentaba espectacular, lo que bien les valía un par de miradas y cumplidos. Lancia les veía a ambas complacido, besó a su hermana en la mejilla felicitándola por lo hermosa que se veía y en cuanto las parejas comenzaron a arremolinarse en la pista de baile tomó de la mano a Orégano perdiéndose entre la multitud de los bailarines. (T/N) por su parte bailó con algunos de sus compañeros pero luego de un rato se escabulló (las lecciones de baile que Lal le había obligado a tomar ahora le impedían negarse con la excusa de que no sabía bailar, el balcón le pareció una buena opción y hacia ahí encaminó sus pasos, la luna fuera se veía preciosa y el cálido aire de la noche se mezclaba con la madre selva que trepaba por las paredes, lo que no esperaba era que un chico al parecer había tenido la misma idea que ella.

- _**Lo siento**_ – dijo en tono educado – _**creí que el balcón estaría desierto.**_

- _**No te preocupes **_– respondió el chico en un perfecto italiano – _**solo quería huir de ahí**_ – dijo señalando en una dirección, siguiendo con la mirada al lugar que apuntaba vio a una chica de cabello anaranjado y vestido blanco con una sonrisa boba bailando con un pelinegro de traje y ojos color ámbar que se veía incómodo.

- _**¡Oh!**_ – dijo (T/N) - _**¿Los conoces?**_

- _**Claro**_ – dijo él con tono que dejaba traslucir tristeza – _**la chica que me rechazó hoy y uno de mis mejores amigos.**_

- _**Vaya…**_ – la joven no sabía que decir así que se fijó en el chico, quien llevaba un traje negro a medida, camisa blanca, corbata negra y zapatos lustrosos, su cabello se le hacía familiar… castaño y desafiando la gravedad… ¡el chico con el que tropezó tiempo atrás! Sin poder evitarlo soltó - _**¡Ahora puedes hablar italiano!**_

- _**¡Ah, sí!**_ – dijo el joven observándola más detenidamente – _**¡eres la chica de mi visita anterior!**_ – dijo reconociéndola – _**en esa ocasión no dominaba el italiano, en serio lamento haberte derribado.**_

- _**No hay problema**_ – dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera – _**yo siempre estoy tropezando y cayendo**_ – confesó haciéndole sonreír también.

- _**Mucho gusto, soy Tsuna **_– dijo aun sonriéndole y tendiendo su mano.

- _**Soy (T/N), el gusto es mío**_ – unió su mano estrechándola y sintiendo como se sonrojaba un poco.

Hablaron cerca de dos horas sin que nadie les interrumpiera, él le contó que estaba ahí por su tutor, que la chica que le había rechazado se llamaba Kyoko y que era un desastre, ella le contó que también estaba ahí por su tutora, que era huérfana y que esperaba algún día llegar a saber por qué la abandonaron; hablaron de cosas triviales, de su educación, de sus amigos, de sus aficiones, de música, de paisajes, de sus colores favoritos y se sorprendieron al notar que tenían la misma edad (aunque Tsuna era 4 meses mayor), cuando la conversación amenazó con acabar contemplaron el salón, donde las parejas aún bailaban.

- _**(T/N)… ¿te gustaría bailar?**_ – preguntó un sonrojado Tsuna.

- _**Claro…**_ – aceptó ella con una sonrisa pero sonrojada, agradeciendo ahora internamente por las clases de baile. Se dirigieron a la pista de baile bajo la atenta mirada de todos, aunque la muchacha no entendía el por qué, se dedicaron a charlar de lo que no habían hablado ya, estuvieron así por 4 bailes, ella en un momento había temblado ligeramente al refrescar la noche y él galantemente le había cedido su chaqueta, al finalizar el cuarto baile el chico peli plateado (quien se presentó como Hayato) llegó por Tsuna rompiendo el momento, aunque se despidieron con sendas sonrisas.

(T/N) se dirigió a su habitación casi flotando, a pesar de la tristeza del chico se había dado cuenta de lo adorable y lindo que era… si tener fiestas era necesario para verle, no le molestaría que fueran más seguido; cuando iba a ponerse la pijama se dio cuenta que aún llevaba puesta la chaqueta, pues no habían reparado de ella por la rápida despedida… pensó que quizás de esa forma volverían a verse, por lo que la colgó junto con su vestido y con esos dulces pensamientos se metió en la cama, sin tardar mucho en dormirse.

Explicar el revuelo ocasionado por Shimon había sido difícil, pero Tsuna se las había arreglado bastante bien con Nono al dar su informe, el camuflar su visita con un baile había sido idea de Reborn y no podía negarse que había sido brillante, aunque no había esperado ser rechazado por Kyoko-chan porque ella amara a Yamamoto… aunque por esas horas que había pasado con la chica que se había presentado como (T/N) había conseguido extrañamente borrar esos hechos de su cabeza.

- _**¡Judaime!**_ – le llamó Gokudera hablando nuevamente en japonés - _**¿No tiene chaqueta?**_ – interrogó, pues ya hacía algo de frío.

- _**Si tengo…**_ – pero recordó lo que había ocurrido – _**pero no te preocupes, la dejé en buenas manos Gokudera-kun**_ – dijo sonriendo y confundiendo a su amigo.

Los autos que les transportarían al aeropuerto para tomar el jet Vongola llegaron y Tsuna se metió en el primero, había evitado a sus guardianes durante casi toda la velada pero ellos habían sabido comportarse (incluso Lambo, quien se había invitado solo), su guardián de la tormenta (quien lucía molesto) y su guardián de la lluvia (quien lucía incómodo) subieron con él. En cuanto partieron los autos Yamamoto habló.

- _**Tsuna… yo…**_ – el chico parecía no saber que decir y Hayato miraba enfadado por la ventana.

- _**No te preocupes Takeshi**_ – dijo el Vongola poniendo una sonrisa – _**si se aman espero que sean muy felices.**_

- _**¡Te equivocas Tsuna! **_– dijo el pelinegro atropelladamente – _**A mí no me gusta la hermana del sempai… ¡Yo tengo una relación con Gokudera desde hace tres meses!**_ – gritó dejando a Tsuna perplejo y al peli plateado sonrojado y molesto.

- _**¡Idiota del béisbol! No lo digas así**_ – dijo contrariado mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual.

- _**¡Pero si es verdad!**_ – dijo Yamamoto – _**por eso la rechacé al terminar la fiesta, yo solo te amo a ti**_ – dijo mirándole cariñosamente haciendo sonrojar y enojar aún más a Hayato. Tsuna solo pudo reír con la escena, dejando perplejos a sus amigos.

- _**¿Judaime?**_ – preguntó extrañado Gokudera – _**¿se encuentra bien?, ¿no le duele la actitud de esa mujer estúpida?**_

- _**La verdad…**_ – dijo el castaño analizándose en ese momento – _**si me dolió pero ya no, de hecho incluso me siento bien**_ – dijo dándoles una sonrisa que les dejó sorprendidos, aunque si era sincero ni él mismo se entendía. Mirando la noche por la ventana del coche se preguntó si volvería a ver a esa joven.

Reborn iba en el último auto sonriendo, pues había oído y visto todo esa noche, además de ver la grabación del triunfo de (T/N); sin duda organizaría la transferencia de ciertas personas a la Vongola de Japón… sobre todo después del encuentro de esos dos dames.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y... en el próximo cap por fin hacemos las maletas y nos vamos a Japón :D<em>**

**_He intentado estar acorde a los tiempos y los sucesos del manga también c:_**

**_Espero les haya gustado el cap (Kyoko no me agrada, lo siento si no les gusta)_**

**_Ojalá y me dejen sus reviews como hasta ahora._**

**_Gracias por leer n.n_**


	6. Chapter 6: Cambios

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la batalla con Lal Mirch, cuando le habían permitido volver a entrenar le mostraron las grabaciones de su pelea y se había sorprendido de sobremanera al ver el momento en que las llamas habían llegado a ella; pero sus superiores querían que aprendiera a controlar eso, así que le hacían entrenar con diferentes miembros de CEDEF y Vongola, quienes la atacaban a un tiempo para que hiciera salir sus llamas a consciencia, incluso el escuadrón de Varia le había "ayudado" con eso, aunque ella creía que se divertían con ello.

Ese día se levantó como siempre, a las 7 am ingresaba en los comedores, estaba tranquila (aunque ese día el mismísimo Xanxus entrenaría con ella); sus llamas acudían débilmente aún pero ya era un avance. Poco había visto a Lal, Basil, Iemitsu o Nono en el último tiempo, aunque con el entrenamiento no le preocupaba demasiado. Luego de comer se dirigió a la sala de entrenamientos, mientras caminaba notó que había cierta conmoción en los pasillos, les restó importancia pues si no se concentraba Xanxus la haría puré sin contenerse… de todos los de Varia era el único con el que no se atrevía a entablar conversación como con el resto (aunque uno gritaba como loco, el otro era un ególatra que se creía príncipe, un pequeño niño llegado pocos días atrás que tenía cara de póker, otro era un hombre extraño que le hablaba de moda y así: conversaciones extrañas sin duda).

Varia la esperaba y nada más entrar Xanxus comenzó el ataque alegando que era una basura que llegaba tarde mientras Levi le daba la razón y los otros bostezaban, según sabía era raro que el escuadrón de asesinos de elite se levantara tan temprano, la chica supuso que por eso el líder estaba tan rabioso. A eso del mediodía ingresaron en la sala una mujer peliazul y un hombre de traje, fedora y patillas rizadas que se le hicieron familiares, pero como no se le daba tregua en la lucha siguió pendiente de su oponente, hasta que una hora después el jefe Varia dio por terminado el combate.

- _**Seguiremos otro día basura**_ – dijo enfundando sus armas mientras sonreía, abandonó la sala seguido por los demás (excepto los dos extraños del final).

- _**Parece que no te va mal (T/N)**_ – dijo la mujer.

- _**Quién pensaría que una dame como tú se volvería tan buena en batalla**_ – dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente. (T/N) miró a los dos pensando que eran vagamente familiares… ese hombre llevaba un camaleón sobre el sombrero… esperen… ¿un camaleón?

- _**Ese es el camaleón de Reborn **_– pensó en voz alta, grave error.

- _**No me digas que me has olvidado a mí, el mejor Hitman del mundo**_ – dijo convirtiendo rápidamente a León y disparando al pie de la chica, quien saltó a tiempo de esquivar la bala (que habría impactado en su pie derecho), sus reflejos sin duda eran algo que agradecer.

- _**No puedo creer que te dijera que fuiste mi mejor alumna si ni me reconoces**_ – dijo Lal disparando también a la chica, que volvió a esquivar a pesar de lo sorprendida que estaba.

- _**¿Reborn?, ¿Lal?**_ – preguntó incrédula – _**¿¡qué diablos está pasando?!**_

Los dos demonios… digo tutores rieron ante la confusión de la joven y le contaron todo lo relacionado con la maldición de los arcobalenos y como recientemente habían logrado romperla, (T/N) se sorprendió por todo esto, pues si bien llevaba 8 meses en este mundo habían cosas que aún no comprendía. Los dos Hitman le dijeron que cenarían juntos por la tarde en compañía de Lancia y luego de eso se separaron, la muchacha se dirigió a su habitación pues por esa tarde tenía tiempo libre, luego de darse una ducha escuchó como tocaban a su puerta.

- _**¿Puedo pasar?**_ – la voz de Lancia le llegó desde el pasillo.

- _**Claro, adelante aniki**_ – respondió dejando de cepillarse el cabello.

- _**Supe que tenías un tiempo libre**_ – dijo él entrando, si algo había aprendido (T/N) era a conocer a su hermano y se le notaba nervioso – _**¿podemos hablar?**_

- _**Claro**_ – contestó ella – _**¿te parece que salgamos al jardín?**_

- _**Es una buena idea**_ – musitó. Se dirigieron por el ventanal y se sentaron en el banco de piedra, ella esperó en respetuoso silencio hasta que él decidiera comenzar, después de unos minutos por fin habló – _**nunca te he contado mi pasado, solo te dije que fui un huérfano acogido por una famiglia y que hice cosas de las que me arrepiento… el arcobaleno me ha dicho que es importante que te lo cuente.**_

- _**¿Reborn?**_ – ella estaba curiosa, el pasado de Lancia le llamaba la atención pero no había querido hurgar en cosas dolorosas para él ni presionarle.

- _**Así es, me ha pedido que te cuente antes de la cena porque es importante que lo sepas antes de su anuncio, quiero que me escuches y si me juzgas yo lo entenderé**_ – dijo mirando el cielo.

- _**Yo jamás haría eso aniki, puedes contarme **_– dijo ella dándole una tímida sonrisa.

-_** Bien**_ – dijo el aún con la vista clavada en el cielo – _**no recuerdo todo de mi infancia pero si cada detalle de mi época con la famiglia… cuando yo ya había crecido encontraron a otro chico huérfano y cómo eran compasivos lo aceptaron como uno de nosotros, como habían hecho conmigo… ese niño era Rokudo Mukuro, el hombre que me manipuló mentalmente para asesinar a quienes yo amaba **_– (T/N) le miró y vio la tristeza que desgarraba su interior, la mandíbula apretada, las manos convertidas en puños… sin duda eso era algo que le torturaba por dentro, por lo que sin importarle lo que acababa de revelarle lo abrazó, dándole a entender que estaba ahí y que lo entendería, luego de unos minutos se separaron y el prosiguió – _**durante muchos años ese hombre me usó a su antojo para destruir a los demás, yo era su pantalla porque la gente creía que él era yo… hace unos 10 meses el décimo Vongola logró sacarme de ese trance y aunque me han dicho que no fue totalmente mi culpa no puedo dejar de sentirme responsable.**_

- _**¡Pero ese chico te controlaba!... aunque no entiendo del todo como te controlaba**_ – dijo confusa.

- _**Él posee el poder de crear ilusiones y otra clase de poderes que yo jamás he visto en otros… **_– musitó Lancia – _**pero en este tiempo me he enterado que tanto él como otros chicos fueron torturados en extraños experimentos hechos por una famiglia de la mafia… él buscaba su venganza personal contra la mafia, aun así no puedo perdonarlo, fue por él que asesiné a mi familia**_ – habló mirándose con asco las manos.

- _**Aniki**_ – dijo ella tomándole las manos y mirándole seria – _**no es tu culpa, no puedes llevar esa carga sobre ti, aún si ese hombre tenía sus razones fue él quien es el principal responsable.**_

- _**No pensé que lo entenderías **_– dijo Lancia sonriendo por fin.

- _**Eres mi hermano**_ – contestó ella con el brillo anaranjado en sus ojos – _**y yo siempre te apoyaré**_ – hablaron casi toda la tarde, él le contó anécdotas de su niñez con alegría y algo de pesar, más tarde se dirigieron juntos a la cena con Lal y Reborn, nada más entrar en el balcón en que cenarían se dieron cuenta que el tema sería serio pues Iemitsu y Nono también se encontraban ahí.

- _**Por fin llegan**_ – dijo Reborn sonriendo, (T/N) aún no podía creer que el bebé que conociera se hubiera transformado en ese apuesto hombre.

- _**Tomen asiento por favor **_– dijo Nono con su cordial sonrisa – _**necesitamos hablar con ustedes de algunas cosas serias.**_

- _**Tú vas a mi lado**_ – dijo Lal a la chica, ya que quería preguntarle de sus entrenamientos.

- _**Bien**_ – dijo Iemitsu una vez que se hubieron acomodado y ya comían – _**la razón por la que se les llamó es porque Reborn ha solicitado que los transfiramos a la sede de Japón.**_

- _**¿Qué?**_ – preguntó Lancia con molestia.

- _**Así es, creo que ustedes nos vendrían bien en Japón **_– dijo Reborn con una sonrisa condescendiente.

- _**La sede japonesa fue mandada a construir desde hace un mes, el mismo décimo Vongola ha ayudado en la construcción del lugar **_– contó Nono con voz tranquila – _**es una base subterránea que cuenta con toda la tecnología disponible de Vongola, pero no estará lista sino hasta dos meses más**_ – cenaron un rato en silencio, y (T/N) casi había perdido el apetito hizo una pregunta.

- _**¿Cuándo se supone que deberíamos irnos? **_– la chica sabía que a pesar de lo que dijera en contra de todos modos debía seguir órdenes.

- _**Mañana mismo partirán**_ – dijo Lal como si hablara del clima.

- _**¿¡Mañana!?**_ – preguntaron incrédulos Lancia y (T/N) al mismo tiempo.

- _**Así es, faltan tres semanas para año nuevo y queremos que se instalen antes de eso**_ – esta vez fue Reborn quien habló.

- _**Si yo fuera ustedes me iría a preparar el equipaje **_– dijo Lal con una sonrisa irónica y dando por terminada la conversación y la cena.

(T/N) y Lancia salieron como en trance, el hombre murmuró un _"Debo hablar con Orégano"_ y se esfumó, mientras la joven se dirigía a su cuarto, puso sus pocas pertenencias (que cabían en una maleta pequeña), en un momento dudó en si poner la chaqueta de Tsuna pero optó por ponerla junto con sus cosas, de todos modos quizás nunca volviera a verlo, escribió una carta al orfanato y la despachó en seguida, terminando con estas cosas salió a su jardín, tirándose en el césped pensando en el chico, que no volvería a verlo, que su vida volvería a cambiar… pero al cabo de unas horas el aire frío la hizo volver a su habitación, donde se metió en su cama durmiéndose con tristeza.

El día llegó más rápido de lo que ellos hubieran querido, (T/N) se levantó con pesar y se puso la misma ropa del día anterior, metió su pijama en la maleta y tendió la cama, como cada día se dirigió a desayunar, terminó rápido y empezó a pasear por la mansión despidiéndose de los lugares que más le habían gustado, al llegar al balcón del día del baile suspiró con tristeza, siguió con la biblioteca pero ahí vio a Lancia y Orégano abrazados por lo que se retiró sin ser detectada, a las 12,30 almorzó algo ligero y a la 1 en punto salió con su valija, fuera de la mansión había una pequeña comitiva para despedirles.

- _**Basura, volveremos a enfrentarnos algún día **_– dijo Xanxus dándole la espalda a la joven luego de decir eso, aunque extrañamente sonreía cuando se lo dijo.

- _**El jet sale a las 2 **_– dijo Nono con voz calmada – _**por lo que estarían llegando por la mañana a Japón, el vuelo tomará unas 9 horas.**_

- _**Claro**_ – contestó Lancia con voz apagada mirando a Orégano, quien no levantaba la cabeza.

- _**Reborn va con ustedes, ya se les ha preparado una casa en ese lugar para ustedes dos, a ti (T/N) se te ha inscrito en la misma escuela a la que asiste la décima generación, por lo demás ya no tienes que enviarles dinero a los huérfanos pequeña**_ – dijo revolviéndole el cabello – _**desde ahora Vongola se encargará de ellos.**_

- _**¿En serio?**_ – la cara de la pequeña resplandecía de la felicidad.

- _**Claro**_ – contestó el rubio sonriendo – _**solo debes preocuparte por tus misiones.**_

- _**Gracias, en serio muchas gracias**_ – y sin poderse contener lo abrazó, aunque se separó rápidamente sonrojada.

- _**Tan efusiva como siempre**_ – dijo Lal con burla – _**pero espero que sigas entrenando **_– le estrechó la mano – _**nos volveremos a ver**_.

- _**Ya deberíamos irnos**_ – avisó Reborn – _**Nos vemos**_ – acto seguido subió en el auto.

-_** Adiós**_ – dijo Orégano con voz triste – _**pronto me comunicaré con ustedes**_ – esbozó una débil sonrisa.

Subieron en el auto finalizando las despedidas y a las 2 en punto despegaron de suelo italiano, para la chica era un nuevo mundo de nuevo y eso le ponía nerviosa, según les había contado Reborn llegarían por la mañana a Japón y debían dormir pero los nervios la traicionaban, por lo que tardó mucho en dormirse, pero lo logró, solo fue consciente nuevamente cuando Lancia tocó su hombro para despertarla, apreció todo lo que veía pero tuvieron que subir en otro coche para llegar a su nueva ciudad, era domingo y las calles no estaban tan llenas, Namimori era una ciudad no tan grande pero si pintoresca y parecía cálida, el auto estacionó frente a una pequeña casa blanca con un bello jardín, un grupo de gente estaba frente a la casa. Al bajar se fijó bien en quienes estaban y reconoció enseguida a los tres hombres del frente, el pelinegro del baile, Hayato y ¡Tsuna!

- _**¿¡Tsuna!?**_ – casi gritó sin podérselo creer.

- _**¿¡(T/N)!?**_ – imitó el castaño.

- _**Así que ya se conocen **_– dijo Reborn mientras Lancia miraba sin comprender.

- _**Si, hemos hablado dos veces **_– contestó Tsuna sonrojado, hablando ya en japonés imitando a su tutor.

- _**De todos modos los presentaré **_– dijo con suficiencia el Hitman – _**Tsuna estos serán tus nuevos subordinados: Lancia y (T/N), chicos les presento a la décima generación **_– presentó señalando al grupo completo: una muchacha de cabello violeta y un parche en el ojo, un peliblanco con una tirita en el puente de la nariz, un chico de cabello negro con uniforme y una cinta roja alrededor de un brazo con un canario en su hombro, un niño pequeño con traje de vaca (que dormía en brazos de la chica) y los tres que ya había reconocido.

- _**¿¡Ehhhh!?**_ – gritaron a un tiempo (T/N) y Tsuna, a pesar de que habían hablado nunca pensaron que llegarían a esa situación.

Reborn los observaba con una gran sonrisa, desde el principio estos dos estaban mostrando todo un espectáculo, y las cosas en Namimori se pondrían pero que muy divertidas

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al fin llegamos a Japón! n.n<strong>_

_**Desde ahora las cosas se pondrán interesantes :D**_

_**Como siempre espero sus reviews**_

_**Gracias por leer c:**_


	7. Chapter 7: Namimori

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Reborn observaba la escena pasándosela en grande, dame-Tsuna y dame-(T/N) no salían de su asombro con la noticia de que serían jefe y subordinada, aunque después de reír un rato pensó que era mejor explicar.

- _**¿Por qué no entramos y tomamos café?**_ – preguntó con voz inocente, demasiado inocente quizás.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea e ingresaron en la vivienda (que no era tan pequeña como se veía a simple vista), la joven de pelo violeta se ofreció a preparar el café y (T/N) por impulso dijo que la ayudaría siguiéndola a la cocina, se presentaron mientras ordenaban bandejas con tazas sacadas de uno de los armarios, por lo que la recién llegada supo que la otra se llamaba Chrome, prepararon el café en silencio y volvieron a la sala donde les esperaban del mismo modo, una vez que cada uno recibió su taza Tsuna tomó la palabra.

- _**Reborn explícanos por favor**_ – dijo aún confuso.

- _**Es simple dame-Tsuna, Lancia y (T/N) están aquí porque lo considero lo mejor para la famiglia**_ – contestó bebiendo su café – _**ambos son miembros calificados de CEDEF, ya has visto a Lancia luchar y (T/N) fue entrenado por la mismísima Lal Mirch **_– todos observaron a la muchacha con asombro.

- _**¿Te entrenó esa monstruosa mujer?**_ – preguntó Gokudera como si no pudiera creerlo.

- _**Pues si…**_ – contestó la chica asintiendo.

- _**¡Eso es extremo!**_ – gritó un chico peli blanco.

- _**Entonces no eres una herbívora común**_ – dijo el chico que hasta ahora había demostrado nulo interés en la reunión, el chico de la banda roja en el brazo – _**quiero una pelea para comprobarlo.**_

- _**Ma, ma**_ – dijo Yamamoto intentando apaciguar las cosas – _**no deberíamos agobiarlos en su primer día aquí.**_

- _**Él tiene razón**_ – Reborn se mostró de acuerdo y retomó el mando de la conversación – _**primero debo presentarlos, él es Hibari Kyoya el Guardián de la Nube, ella es Chrome Dokuro Guardiana de la Niebla, él es Yamamoto Takeshi el Guardián de la Lluvia, él es Gokudera Hayato Guardián de la Tormenta, él es Sasagawa Ryohei Guardián del Sol, él es Lambo Bovino Guardián del Rayo y él es Sawada Tsunayoshi el Décimo Vongola, esta es la Décima Generación **_– a medida que señalaba a los chicos uno por uno mientras los presentaba el chico en traje de vaca se acercó a (T/N) como evaluándola.

- _**Lambo-san pensará en si te aprueba porque Lambo-san es el mejor Hitman del mundo y serán Dame-Tsuna y Reborn los que sean mis subordinados**_ – dijo con voz jactanciosa mientras hacía poses raras.

- _**¡Vaca estúpida!**_ – gritó Hayato lanzándose sobre el menor - _**¡ya cállate y deja que Reborn-san continúe!**_ – el niño se debatía y pronto la habitación estuvo llena de gritos y peleas, unos animándolas, otros intentando calmarlas y otro diciendo que los mordería hasta la muerte a todos.

- _**Ya basta**_ – dijo Tsuna apenas alzando la voz, que estaba tranquila, pero que impuso el orden y el silencio, volviendo todos a sus posiciones originales, Reborn siguió con sus explicaciones.

- _**Como sea, ya están aquí y aquí se quedaran **_– el Hitman #1 hablaba con voz que no admitía contradicciones _**– por ahora todos excepto Chrome nos retiraremos, ella les enseñará la casa y te acompañará a comprar lo que necesites**_ – esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a (T/N), cuando se puso de pie los otros le imitaron – _**Nos veremos más tarde**_ – encabezando él mismo la marcha se retiraron.

Lancia Chrome y (T/N) vieron como abandonaron la vivienda y luego de unos minutos una sonrojada guardiana de la niebla les invitó a hacer el recorrido por la casa, esta constaba de un pequeño recibidor, una espaciosa cocina, un comedor con vista al patio trasero, una biblioteca con sofás en la parte delantera (donde habían estado en la reunión) y un baño en la planta baja, la planta alta constaba de tres habitaciones y un cuarto de baño, los muebles de toda la casa eran oscuros contrastando con las paredes que eran todas de tono blanco, el jardín trasero estaba bien cuidado y tenía ciertas similitudes al jardín privado que la joven tenía en Italia. Su habitación según le dijo Chrome había sido decorada y amoblada por ella misma y por Haru (una amiga de todos que pasaría por ellas para ir a las compras según le explicó), tenía un escritorio con su respectiva silla, una cama mullida con un cobertor de color violeta, un pequeño sofá negro, los armarios estaban tras puertas correderas en la pared, la ventana era tamaño gigante con un pequeño balcón que daba al jardín trasero y que tenía unas lindas cortinas anaranjadas que se quedó observando.

- _**Las hicimos nosotras**_ – dijo la peli violeta en voz baja, (T/N) se había dado cuenta que era una buena chica pero muy tímida.

- _**Son hermosas, muchas gracias**_ – dijo con una sonrisa sincera pero extrañando el hablar en italiano, luego volvieron a las habitaciones de abajo en amigable silencio, charlaron de cosas triviales hasta que a eso de las 11 sonó el timbre y ambas chicas fueron a abrir dejando a Lancia.

- _**¡Chrome-chan! Haru lamenta llegar tarde desu**_ – dijo una chica de cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate y piel pálida que a juzgar por su apariencia debía tener su edad - _**¿Are? Tú debes ser la chica nueva **_– dijo reparando en (T/N) y haciendo una ligera reverencia – _**mucho gusto, mi nombre es Miura Haru desu.**_

- _**Mucho gusto, mi nombre es (T/N), espero que nos llevemos bien **_– respondió la chica sonrojándose pues Haru sonreía amigablemente.

- _**No llegas tarde Haru-san**_ – dijo Chrome con voz calmada – _**después de todo tenemos todo el día para comprar.**_

- _**Tienes razón, desu**_ – contestó la chica aun sonriendo, vio aparecer a Lancia - _**¡Lancia-san! ¡Que gusto verle nuevamente, desu!**_ – exclamó.

- _**Buen día jovencita**_ – dijo Lancia educado pero triste, la pena por Orégano era mucha.

- _**¡Bien! Debemos irnos para que volvamos temprano desu, Reborn-san me dijo que necesita hablar con usted (T/N)-san asi que debe estar de vuelta a las 6 desu**_ – explicó Haru.

- _**Llámenme solo (T/N)**_ – dijo la joven con una sonrisa, las chicas le agradaban – _**pero creo que tenemos un problema**_ – una duda se había instalado en su cabeza – _**yo no tengo dinero, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a comprar?**_

- _**No se preocupe por eso **_– para su sorpresa era la tímida Chrome quien respondía – _**Reborn-san dejó una de las tarjetas de crédito Vongola y dijo que gastáramos todo lo que fuera necesario.**_

- _**¿Es en serio?**_ – exclamó la muchacha, pues nunca en su vida había ido a unas compras tan prometedoras, al ver que asentían saltó de la felicidad.

- _**Ya váyanse, si deben volver temprano es mejor que se apresuren **_– dijo Lancia dando la vuelta para ir a su habitación – _**vayan con cuidado.**_

- Nos vemos aniki – la felicidad estaba pintada en el rostro de (T/N).

- _**¡Adiós Lancia-san!**_ – corearon Haru y Chrome.

Se dirigieron a las tiendas caminando y las chicas le hablaron de la ciudad, le nombraron las calles y pasaron frente a Nami-chuu (donde asistiría a clases al día siguiente), además de un par de combinis, panaderías, pastelerías, el hospital, parques y otros lugares hasta llegar a su destino: el centro comercial de Namimori, ingresaron al gran edificio y las chicas empezaron su obra, la hicieron probar montañas de vestidos, pantalones, faldas, camisetas, camisas y otras cosas, eligiendo los que le gustaban a la chica pero los que según ellas se le veían mejor, pasaron por muchas zapaterías, fueron a la tienda de uniformes donde adquirieron el uniforme del colegio y el equipo de deportes, en la librería compraron el material escolar y una mochila y finalmente se dirigieron al restaurant, sentándose en la terraza para almorzar (cosa que la muchacha agradeció pues no había tomado nada aparte del café en la mañana).

- _**Al fin terminamos desu**_ – suspiró Haru luego de pedir para las tres.

- _**Pero fue divertido**_ – musitó Chrome en voz baja pero sonriendo.

- _**Fue realmente divertido chicas ¡gracias! **_– dijo (T/N) con una gran sonrisa – _**Es la primera vez que hago este tipo de cosas.**_

- _**¿En serio?**_ – exclamó Haru sorprendida.

- _**Si, como me crie en un orfanato nunca he tenido mucho dinero**_ – explicó, las chicas se mostraron interesadas así que les contó la mayor parte de su vida – _**y así fue como conocí a Lancia-aniki **_– terminó de explicar luego de un largo rato en el cual habían estado comiendo.

- _**Entonces usted es como el resto de nosotros**_ – dijo Chrome mirándola fijamente con cariño.

- _**Trátame de tu por favor**_ – contestó (T/N) con una sonrisa – _**tenemos la misma edad, ¿no?**_ – Chrome y Haru se miraron y sonrieron, la nueva chica parecía sincera, mucho más de lo que Kyoko lo había sido.

- _**Me alegra mucho que seas tan agradable desu**_ – dijo Haru con una sonrisa – _**Hace poco perdimos a una amiga importante porque ella no era quien creíamos**_ – la tristeza de su voz hablaba por si sola.

- _**¿Qué pasó?**_ – (T/N) no quería ser curiosa pero las chicas lucían tristes ahora.

- _**Boss se le declaró… pero ella dijo que a ella no le gustaba, que ella amaba a Yamamoto-san y luego fue algo desagradable con todos cuando él la rechazó diciéndole que ya tenía una relación con alguien… incluso Sasagawa-san se enojó con ella (y eso que es su hermano), pero ella dijo que no quería volver a vernos y que todos éramos unos idiotas… ya ni en la escuela nos saluda**_ – explicó Chrome con voz apesadumbrada.

- _**¡Ella es una tonta!**_ – dijo (T/N) muy enojada sin entenderse - _**¿Cómo puede hacerles esto?**_ – las chicas se miraron y comenzaron a reír, pues (T/N) estaba furiosa por lo que les ocurría y eso que apenas las conocía, incluso estaba con un mini berrinche… sin duda era una chica especial.

Finalizada la comida se dirigieron nuevamente a la nueva casa de la chica y Haru le entregó un último presente en la entrada de la casa: un pequeño celular negro que compraron sin que ella las viera, intercambiaron información de contacto riendo y pensando en llamarse y hablar por textos, minutos después sus dos nuevas amigas (porque así ya las consideraba) se despidieron y se alejaron sonriendo. La joven golpeó la puerta y Lancia abrió en un instante ayudándole con los paquetes.

- _**Sí que compraron mucho**_ – observó.

- _**Tendrías que haber visto todo lo que querían que trajera **_– rió la muchacha – _**pero también compramos para ti**_ – le entregó tres bolsas grandes de tienda y se dirigió a su cuarto con el resto. Organizó las camisas, camisetas, pantalones, faldas, vestidos, ropa interior y calcetines en el armario y dejó para el final lo que más le interesaba.

El uniforme de Nami-chuu era sencillo, pero le había encantado por eso mismo… volvió a probárselo mirándose en el espejo e intentando imaginar el día siguiente, se lo quitó luego de un rato y lo dobló pulcramente sobre su silla, luego metió el material escolar en la mochila con una gran sonrisa, bajó las escaleras pensando en qué debía preparar para la cena cuando sonó el timbre, se dirigió a abrir y se sorprendió por quien se encontraba en la entrada.

- _**¡Yo!**_ – saludó sonriente Yamamoto Takeshi.

- _**Eh… ¡Hola!**_ – atinó a decir (T/N).

- _**Pensé que quizás no querrías cocinar en tu primer día aquí, así que te traje esto de la tienda de mi padre**_ – dijo extendiéndole una caja negra con tranquilidad, al abrirla resultó ser sushi, algo que nunca había probado pero que por su aspecto prometía.

- _**¡Gracias! **_– contestó la muchacha con alegría - _**¿Quieres pasar?**_

- _**No, tengo que entrenar pero gracias **_– parecía que quería decir algo mas pero no se decidía, más luego de unos segundos habló – _**Sé que es duro ser nuevo en un lugar, así que quiero que sepas que te aceptamos y que eres bienvenida aquí, tú y Lancia por supuesto… pensé que era importante que lo supieran**_ – sonrió.

- _**Muchísimas gracias Yamamoto-kun**_ – (T/N) se sentía conmovida por las palabras del chico.

- _**Bueno, ya me voy **_– acto seguido el pelinegro se fue, la muchacha le miró agradecida por unos segundos… primero Haru y Chrome la habían hecho sentir aceptada y ahora Yamamoto se lo decía… se sentía lindo, pensó. Cerró la puerta pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando el timbre sonó nuevamente, Reborn saludó en cuanto abrió la puerta.

- _**Ciaossu**_ – dijo con voz relajada.

- _**Hola Reborn **_– saludó la joven.

- _**Mañana comenzarás las clases **_– dijo mirándola - _**¿Te sientes lista?**_

- _**Claro que estoy lista**_ – el entusiasmo y la chispa anaranjada hablaban por si solos – _**¿Quieres pasar?**_

- _**No, solo venía a decirte dos cosas importantes, la primera es que no debes hablar con nadie acerca de tus llamas; serán nuestra arma secreta y mientras menos personas lo sepan por ahora mejor, lo segundo es que será Chrome quien te recoja mañana para ir a la escuela, todos los arreglos ya fueron hechos así que lo demás depende de ti.**_

- _**Entendido**_ – dijo decidida, aún con el brillo anaranjado en los ojos, cosa que complació al de patillas rizadas.

- _**Entonces me voy, ya nos encontraremos**_ – y como si fuera un mago de Las Vegas se esfumó.

(T/N) entró en la casa y cenó con Lancia el sushi de Yamamoto (toda una delicia), su hermano se mostraba hosco y melancólico pero la chica había decidido esperar a que él le hablara del tema. Se retiró temprano y muy pronto se durmió pues Chrome la recogería a las 7,30, solo podía estar expectante por su primer día de clases, estaba emocionada por ver que le deparaba el destino.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sus reviews en serio me hacen el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo, el ver que les gusta mi historia y la pongan en sus favoritos es un gran honor para mi, muchas gracias por eso... me esforzaré por hacer interesante mi historia para ustedes.<strong>_

_**Espero y me dejen sus reviews como siempre.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**G.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Primer día de clases

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

Las seis de la mañana y había despertado, tenía la costumbre de despertar antes que el despertador sonara pero ese día era por lo nerviosa que se sentía, su primer día de clases estaba a la vuelta de la esquina o más simplemente a un par de horas, ya sin poder esperar se levantó y duchó, se puso el uniforme y luego de asegurarse de que tenía todo lo necesario en su mochila bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, cuando ya había preparado tostadas y café Lancia hizo su aparición.

- _**¿Qué tal?**_ – preguntó tomando la taza que (T/N) le tendía – _**¿lista para la escuela?**_

- _**Claro Lancia-aniki **_– contestó esbozando una sonrisa que el correspondió pero su expresión estaba triste - _**¿estás bien tú?**_

- _**Yo… lamento si te preocupo pero… es la primera vez que siento algo así por una chica y que me separaran de ella así… pues duele**_ – confesó en voz baja.

- _**Tranquilo hermano**_ – dijo la joven abrazándolo – _**sé que Orégano también debe estar extrañándote pero encontraremos la forma de arreglar esto.**_

- _**Tienes razón, gracias (T/N)**_ – dijo el apreciando el gesto pero prefiriendo cambiar el tema – _**por ahora solo tenemos café y tostadas pero iré a comprar todo lo que necesitemos esta tarde.**_

- _**Claro, tu encárgate de las compras que yo me encargaré de cocinar y limpiar**_ – habló ella sonriente.

- _**Y gracias por las ropas, eran de mi tamaño**_ – dijo el hombre.

- _**No hay por qué, las chicas me ayudaron a elegir**_ – Terminaron su desayuno en silencio, cavilando cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, a las 7,30 el timbre sonó - _**¡ya me voy Lancia-aniki!**_ – exclamó con entusiasmo.

- _**Ve con cuidado**_ – contestó él. La joven lo besó en la mejilla y corrió a la entrada abriendo de un tirón y con una sonrisa, Chrome la esperaba con el mismo uniforme que ella llevaba.

- _**¡Buen día Chrome-san!**_ – no podía dejar de sonreír.

- _**Buenos días (T/N)-san**_ – contestó la peli violeta correspondiendo la sonrisa – _**debemos irnos o tendremos problemas con Hibari-san si llegamos tarde.**_

- _**Claro, andando **_– dijo la muchacha.

Caminaron a buen paso y en 20 minutos estuvieron en las puertas de Nami-chuu, se dirigieron al aula del 2-A, el año escolar terminaba en pocos meses pero aun así podía disfrutar de los meses que aún tendría clases. Cuando la campana sonó entraron Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto agitados (lo más probable es que hubiesen llegado tarde, pensó (T/N)), al ver a su nueva subordinada sentada en el fondo en compañía de Chrome hicieron amague de ir con ellas muy sorprendidos pero la llegada del profesor les impidió acercarse, pues el hombre impuso el orden y cuando la clase guardó silencio la presentó.

- _**Bueno clase, les presento a su nueva compañera**_ – dijo señalándola, ella se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia – _**su nombre es (T/N) y llegó desde Italia, sed amables con ella **_– luego de ese engorro empezó con las clases, la joven tomó los apuntes de matemáticas con tranquilidad, pues era un tema fácil para ella, cuando la campaña señaló el receso los chicos corrieron a hablarles.

- _**¡(T/N)-san!**_ – dijo Tsuna sonriendo – _**Buenos días, Buen día Chrome.**_

- _**¡Yo!**_ – dijo el feliz Yamamoto.

- _**Hola**_ – dijo Gokudera.

- _**Buen día chicos**_ – contestó (T/N).

- _**Hola boss, chicos**_ – correspondió el saludo Chrome.

- _**No sabía que estaríamos en el mismo curso**_ – Tsuna estaba sorprendido pero no se veía tan nervioso como el día anterior.

- _**Yo tampoco lo supe hasta que te vi entrar en el aula, por cierto Yamamoto-kun el sushi estaba exquisito, Lancia-aniki y yo visitaremos la tienda de tu padre pronto**_ – sonrió.

- _**¿¡Aniki?!**_ – exclamaron los tres chicos.

- _**Claro, Lancia-aniki fue quien me adoptó**_ – explicó la chica con calma.

- _**Ya veo**_ – dijo Tsuna sorprendido, siguieron charlando.

Las clases matutinas siguieron hasta que poco después del mediodía se dio el receso del almuerzo, los chicos las guiaron a la azotea donde ya les esperaba el peliblanco de la tirita en la nariz.

- _**¡Por fin llegan, ya tenía hambre al extremo!**_ – medio gritó.

- _**Lo sentimos onii-san, el profesor no nos dejaba salir**_ – explicó Tsuna sonriendo.

Cada uno abrió su obento mientras que Chrome y (T/N) comían los sándwiches y bebían las bebidas que compraron más temprano ese día. Observar las conversaciones de todos era interesante, Yamamoto era el que calmaba las cosas, Ryohei y Gokudera se atacaban respecto a sus peinados y Tsuna reía mientras intentaba hacer que la tímida Chrome hablara, pero el grupo también se esforzaba por incluirla.

- _**¡Así que Lal Mirch te entrenó!**_ – Gokudera veía eso como digno de admiración.

- _**Ya dije que si ayer, ¿por qué les parece tan extraño?**_ – preguntó confusa.

- _**Bueno… porque esa mujer a veces da miedo**_ – fue Yamamoto quien contestó.

- _**¡Eso es extremo!**_ – el peliblanco parecía lleno de energía.

- _**¡Sugee!**_ – Tsuna parecía agradablemente sorprendido.

- _**Lo malo es que Hibari-san seguirá buscando pelea contigo por esto**_ – razonó Yamamoto preocupado.

- _**Yamamoto-kun tiene razón**_ – asintió Chrome.

- _**¿En serio?**_ – a (T/N) no le parecía tan raro, después de haber luchado con Xanxus no estaba sorprendida pero pensó que era mejor no decirles eso.

- _**Claro, no eres estúpida mujer **_– Gokudera también parecía preocupado – _**el idiota de las peleas querrá desafiarte para ver qué tan fuerte eres.**_

- _**Nosotros te protegeremos**_ – prometió Tsuna con una férrea determinación.

La verdad es que a (T/N) eso no le preocupaba, sabía que en casi todas las peleas te herían antes de lograr ganar, por muy buena luchadora que fuera sabía que podía ser golpeada, a veces eso garantizaba una victoria posterior… supuso que debía esperar y ver qué pasaba con eso. Luego de comer volvieron a las clases y la tarde pasó rápido, a la hora de irse Chrome se ofreció a ir con ella pero debía esperarla pues debía limpiar el aula, la joven aceptó y fue al baño mientras esperaba, entró en una de las cabinas y ya iba a salir cuando sintió pasos entrando, luego escuchó voces y por impulso se contuvo.

- _**Nee Kyoko… ¿Viste que la chica nueva estaba con el grupo de Sawada? **_– (T/N) entreabrió la puerta para ver a quienes hablaban, la chica que había hablado tenía cabello oscuro y se dirigía a otra de cabello anaranjado.

- _**La vi, pero no me interesa**_ – cuando Kyoko contestó lo hizo con voz fría – _**no es como si ellos me importaran Hana.**_

- _**Pero tu antes te reunías con ellos Kyoko… entiendo que te molestaras por ser rechazada pero el resto no tiene la culpa… incluso tu hermano está con ellos…**_

- _**¿Estás de mi lado o no?**_ – la peli naranja se molestó – _**Ya vámonos a casa.**_

Una vez que se fueron (T/N) se aventuró a salir, se sentía algo molesta por la actitud de esa chica pero se dijo que no aceptaría que la molestara, se reunió con Chrome en los casilleros de los zapatos, su amiga notó su estado de ánimo pero no dijo nada respecto a eso sino que le comunicó que estaban invitadas a la casa de Tsuna, por lo que se separaron en una calle secundaria, Chrome volvería por ella una vez que se hubiese cambiado. Caminó a casa pensando que había sido un buen día y que estaba encajando en el grupo… pero en el camino vio algo que le hizo sentir un deja vú: 2 chicos golpeaban a un tercero que era mucho más pequeño que ellos. Corrió hacia el lugar dejando salir la molestia que sentía desde el baño sin dudarlo tiró su mochila al piso.

- _**¿Qué creen que hacen?**_ – se sentía enojada aún.

- _**Pues nada**_ – contestó uno de los chicos mirándola evaluándola - _**¿Necesitas algo?**_ – su voz era desagradable para la chica.

- _**No, solo quiero que lo suelten y se larguen**_ – su voz fría les sorprendió, pero no iban a dejarse amedrentar por una chica, lanzaron al pequeño al suelo y caminaron hacia ella pero antes de tener tiempo para nada la joven se había dirigido rápidamente a ellos y lanzándoles sendas patadas en el estómago haciendo que se doblaran por la cintura, detuvo sus puños a escasos centímetros de la cara de ambos y gruñó – _**Lárguense**_ – los pobres chicos ni lo pensaron, huyeron despavoridos y ella sintió como se calmaba, ayudó al chico a ponerse de pie y luego de asegurarse que estuviera bien tomó sus cosas y siguió su camino pero al doblar la esquina dio un respingo sorprendida al ver al mismo Hibari Kyoya apoyado tranquilamente en el muro.

- _**Así que sabes luchar **_– dijo en tono divertido.

- _**Hibari-san… pues si**_ – contestó ella tratando de mantener la calma.

- _**Ya veo… porque hoy defendiste la paz de Namimori dejaré nuestra pelea para después, pero la quiero pronto… parece que por fin llega una carnívora a la ciudad entre tantos herbívoros**_ – dicho esto trepó con unos saltos a los tejados y se perdió de vista, sorprendida se dirigió a casa.

Nada más entrar se dio cuenta del silencio por lo que llamó en voz alta pero nadie le respondió, caminó a su habitación y en la puerta había pegado un papel _"Fui al mercado, regreso en poso tiempo. Lancia"_ rió, Lancia-aniki haría la compra. Se metió en su cuarto y se puso un jeans azul, una camiseta gris y un chaleco blanco (pues el clima ya era frío), luego de calzarse unas zapatillas y tomar el móvil bajó entre saltos la escalera, cuando sonó el timbre gritó.

- _**¡Ya voy!**_ – garabateó en un block de notas del recibidor con letras grandes _"Voy a casa de Tsuna con Chrome y los demás, volveré a las 6 para preparar la cena. (T/N)" _y lo puso junto al teléfono, abrió la puerta y vio que su amiga llevaba un vestido del color de sus ojos, unas medias negras, botas marrón y una chaqueta negra - _**¡Te ves muy linda Chrome-chan! ¿Nos vamos?**_

- _**Claro, tú también te ves linda**_ – la pequeña peli violeta se había sonrojado por el cumplido. Caminaron charlando del día y en pocos minutos estuvieron frente a una linda casa blanca de dos plantas y techo rojo, tocaron el timbre y una mujer castaña, menuda y muy parecida a Tsuna abrió sonriente.

- _**Chrome-chan, bienvenida… ¿are?... ¿eres amiga de Tsu-kun? **_– dijo reparando en (T/N).

- _**Si mamá, es amiga de Tsuna**_ – respondió Reborn apareciendo tranquilamente.

- _**Entonces eres bienvenida**_ – la castaña mayor sonreía tan adorable como su hijo – _**me voy a la cocina a prepararles algo, los demás ya están arriba**_ – dicho esto se dirigió al interior de la casa.

- _**Chrome, ¿podrías subir tu primero?**_ – pidió el de patillas rizadas a lo que la peli violeta asintió, una vez que lo hubo hecho habló – _**¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases dame-(T/N)?**_

- _**Fue divertido, todos parecen agradables y son buenos conmigo**_ – la chica contestó sonriendo pero en sus facciones había aparecido algo que alertó al Hitman #1 del mundo.

- _**¿Pasó algo que los demás no sepan?**_ – interrogó.

- _**Pues escuché a esa tal Kyoko hablar con otra chica en el baño y me puso de mal humor**_ – confesó en voz baja.

- _**Ya veo… no hagas caso de ella, su fachada fue demasiado perfecta pero ahora se muestra tal y como es… como sea, recuerda mantener en secreto lo de tus llamas**_ – la miró serio mientras decía eso y esperó a que asintiera – _**ahora vamos con los demás.**_

La habitación de Tsuna era muy similar a la suya, los chicos ya se encontraban allí charlando y riendo: Gokudera y Lambo peleando, Haru charlaba con una niña de ropas rojas y trenza, quien le fue presentada como una experta en artes marciales chinas llamada Ipin, por más de dos horas estuvieron charlando de cosas triviales del día, de exámenes y de los profesores o de las próximas fiestas de fin de año, comieron las deliciosas galletas de la madre de Tsuna mientras bebían jugo de naranja pero cuando faltaba media hora para las seis se comenzaron a retirar, Gokudera y Yamamoto acompañarían a Chrome a su casa y Ryohei a Haru pues iban en direcciones similares, (T/N) iba a retirarse sola cuando Reborn golpeó a Tsuna.

_**-¿Dónde están tus modales dame-Tsuna? ¿Piensas dejar que una chica se retire sola?**_ – dijo con tono algo enojado.

_**- ¡Iteeeee!**_ – se quejó del dolor – _**Ya iba, pero me golpeaste antes de ponerme de pie**_ – dijo rápidamente. Luego de ponerse algo con que abrigarse y despedirse de la madre de Tsuna y los niños salieron a la calle – _**La verdad es que no pensé que nos veríamos en esta situación**_ – dijo luego de en silencio, sonreía – _**no es que no me guste que estés aquí pero fue inesperado.**_

- _**Yo jamás supe que eras el décimo Vongola**_ – rió (T/N) – _**para alguien normal pudo haber sido obvio pero yo no lo vi.**_

- _**No te preocupes, supongo que es normal… no tengo mucha pinta de jefe**_ – dijo con voz ligeramente decepcionada.

- _**A mí me parece que eres un gran jefe, se nota de lejos que todos los chicos te quieren y se preocupan por ti, así como tú por ellos… sé que lo harás muy bien**_ – contestó la joven esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

- _**Pues… gracias**_ – dijo Tsuna sonrojado.

- _**Aquí es**_ – ya habían llegado, las casas en realidad estaban separadas por cinco cuadras – _**Nos veremos en la escuela Tsuna **_– su sonrisa transmitía calidez y calma… el castaño no entendía que pasaba en su interior pues antes de darse cuenta exactamente de lo que hacía el décimo Vongola habló.

- _**¿Me darías tu número de celular?**_ – pidió sorprendiéndose hasta a sí mismo.

- _**C..cclaro**_ – sacó el móvil e hicieron el intercambio de información.

- _**Bueno, nos vemos **_– dijo Tsuna escapando sonrojado hasta las orejas, el chico no entendía que ocurría en su interior o el porqué del impulso pero no era una sensación desagradable.

(T/N) entró en la casa y gritó un saludo a Lancia, quien respondió desde el piso superior, caminó a la cocina y revisó los ingredientes que su hermano había comprado, ordenándolos en los armarios y en el refrigerados, preparó una cena simple que comió con Lancia charlando, el hombre parecía algo menos triste que el día anterior y eso la alegraba, luego de lavar los trastes se dirigió a su cuarto, abrió la pequeña maleta (que había olvidado hasta ahora) y sacó la chaqueta de Tsuna, no entendía que era esa sensación que tenía pero al oler la prenda que sostenía el recuerdo del baile acudió con fuerza… recordó la charla, el olor de la madre selva, los bailes donde estuvieron tomados de las manos… pero se forzó a dejar eso de lado, ordenó sus cosas para el siguiente día de escuela y se metió en la cama, pero había colgado en su armario la chaqueta.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedico este capítulo muy especialmente a sheblunar, a Akane-Saeki y a Diamond483 y ari-chan1999; muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y siempre dejarme sus reviews alentándome a seguir escribiendo, en serio que es lindo saber que lo que escribes gusta tanto.<strong>_

_**Espero que les siga gustando lo que escribo y me dejen sus reviews.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**G.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Clubes y encuentro indeseado

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Consideraba increíble como su nuevo mundo encajaba tan bien con ella, pero ese día al despertar pensó que era afortunada. Por fin llegaba el fin de semana, era la mañana del viernes y (T/N) se levantó contenta, seguía confusa respecto a Tsuna pero se habían tratado con normalidad, ese día como siempre se reuniría con ellos y Chrome la acompañaría a los diferentes clubs para que ingresara en alguno por la tarde, no tenía preferencias precisas pero esperaba encontrar uno que fuera divertido, el día prometía. Bajó las escaleras a saltos tarareando su canción favorita para preparar el desayuno, preparó café para el hombre y leche para ella, además de huevos y tostadas, Lancia apareció en pijama cuando ella estaba a punto de llamarlo.

- _**Buenos días aniki**_ – dijo con una sonrisa.

- _**Buenos días (T/N)**_ – el hombre había vuelto a sonreír a mitad de semana, aunque la joven sospechaba que tendrían una monstruosa factura del teléfono a fin de mes – _**quería comunicarte algo… este fin de semana viajaré a Italia, ¿prefieres ir conmigo o quedarte?**_

- _**Pues… prefiero quedarme, tengo exámenes, deberes y otras cosas de la escuela que hacer**_ – dijo con tranquilidad – _**pero debes darle mis saludos a Orégano**_ – rió al ver como el hombre se atragantaba con el café.

- _**Claro, lo que digas **_– intentando ocultar su sonrojo se escondió tras el periódico, terminaron el desayuno en agradable silencio y luego de lavar los trastes la joven miró el reloj, se había vuelto costumbre que Chrome pasara por ella a diario, a las 7,30 se despidió.

- _**Ya me voy aniki**_ – tomó su mochila e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

- _**Ve con cuidado, tal vez no esté cuando vuelvas, depende de la hora en que consiga avión, pero volveré el domingo para cenar**_ – contestó el hombre.

- _**No hay problema, saluda a todos de mi parte y disfruta de tu tiempo con Orégano, ve con cuidado tu también **_– antes de que el mayor pudiera replicar corrió a la puerta anudándose la bufanda, poniéndose el gorro y los guantes pues los días ya estaban bastante fríos. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y vio que su amiga llegaba en ese momento – _**¡Chrome-chan Ohaio! **_– saludó aun sonriendo.

- _**Ohaio (T/N)-chan**_ – dijo la tímida chica con una gran sonrisa, en pocos días se habían hecho grandes amigas, a decir verdad todos los de la décima generación parecían aceptarla.

Caminaron charlando de los clubs a la escuela, en la puerta el demonio de Nami-chuu le dio un asentimiento al pasar… sabía que tarde o temprano debía tener una lucha con él… supuso que estaba impaciente y no esperaría mucho tiempo antes de que la retara oficialmente. Llegaron al salón sin contratiempos y se dirigieron a sus asientos, pero había algo que la inquietaba: desde el día anterior había notado que Kyoko la observaba, aunque trataba de no darle importancia. Para variar Tsuna llegó tarde, cosa que hizo reír en silencio a las chicas. Los recesos fueron divertidos, charlando con todos (incluso al pelear con Gokudera por llamar a Haru estúpida), y a la hora de almorzar apareció Reborn como si fuera un mago de Las Vegas aparecido de la nada en la azotea en que todos estaban reunidos.

- _**Ciaossu**_ – saludó interrumpiendo sus bromas.

- _**Hola**_ – corearon todos provocando que rieran nuevamente.

- _**Veo que están animados, por cierto (T/N), ¿te avisó Lancia lo de su viaje?**_ – preguntó sin aparente interés.

- _**Por supuesto, me invitó a ir con él pero creo que se merecía la intimidad con Orégano **_– rió ella.

- _**Ya veo… ¿entonces te quedarás sola? **_– algo en el tono demasiado inocente de Reborn hizo que ella tuviera un escalofrío.

- _**Pues… planeaba invitar a las chicas a una pijamada para no sentirme sola, aunque no me importa estar sola **_– contestó encogiéndose de hombros mientras Reborn solo sonreía, aunque no preguntó más.

- _**Por cierto, ¿hoy visitas los clubs? **_– Yamamoto era un amigo cálido, (T/N) no podía dejar de pensar que le hubiera encantado que tanto Lancia como el Guardián de la Lluvia hubieran sido sus hermanos, pero se conformaba con tenerlos en su vida ahora.

- _**Si, por la tarde visitaré los que me interesan más**_ – parecía que la joven estaba feliz.

- _**Nee (T/N)-san… ¿qué tipo de club te interesa? **_– preguntó curioso Tsuna.

- _**Pues… visitaré basquetbol, béisbol, fútbol, cocina y también el de boxeo**_ – dijo ella enumerando.

- _**¡¿EHHHH?!**_ – parecía que el castaño no daba crédito a que la mayoría de sus preferencias fueran deportivas.

- _**¡Eso es extremo!**_ – El único que parecía gratamente sorprendido era el Guardián del Sol - _**¡Por fin tendremos un nuevo miembro!**_

- _**Jajaja me alegro (T/N), espero que te quedes en nuestro club… solo tenemos dos chicas**_ – dijo Yamamoto con su habitual sonrisa.

- _**Creí que elegirías un club más intelectual, no como esos cabezas huecas **_– dijo Gokudera apuntando al chico extremo y al espadachín.

- _**Sirve como entrenamiento**_ – reflexionó Chrome – _**quizás por eso está interesada en ellos.**_

- _**Acertaste**_ – rió (T/N) – _**es importante ejercitarme para no perder condición, por eso tengo esos clubes en mente… excepto el de cocina, ese sería por gusto.**_

- _**Lal te entrenó bien **_– dijo Reborn con ojos brillantes.

- _**En todo caso ya vámonos, es hora de volver a clases **_– dijo la chica intentando cambiar el tema pues no le gustaba que se centraran en ella, se pusieron de pie para ir a su sala y Reborn convirtió a León en planeador para salir volando del techo.

El resto de la tarde fue lento y algo aburrido, la clase de matemáticas se le hacía fácil y el tema ya lo había estudiado en las clases con su espartana tutora, pero el profesor les sorprendió con un examen sorpresa, les cambió de puestos y para su suerte quedó junto a Tsuna, terminó el examen en escasos 10 minutos (Lal la bombardeaba por cada minuto "extra" que se demorara así que acostumbraba escribir rápido) y vio que el castaño tenía dificultades, luego de hacerle un par de señas y que el chico las entendiera le indicó que fórmulas debía usar mientras el profesor no veía, aunque ayudó que Gokudera se usara como tapadera para que ella lograra explicarle, pareció que entendía pues contestó la mayoría de las preguntas. Al sonar la campana Tsuna le agradeció como si le hubiera salvado la vida con profundas reverencias que la avergonzaron mucho, pero se colgó a Chrome y se fueron a los clubes.

El primero que visitaron fue el de basquetbol, las chicas corrían por la cancha, lanzaban pases y hacían trabajo en equipo, hablaron con ella y le dieron las indicaciones, le dieron sus porcentajes de partidos ganados y perdidos, le contaron como se fundó el club y que ese año habían participado en varios torneos, ganando algunos y quedando entre los primeros puestos en otros, luego de decirle que se lo pensaría se dirigieron al siguiente club.

El club de béisbol fue divertido de visitar, Yamamoto les dejó participar de los entrenamientos poniéndolas a batear o como árbitros, les presentó a las únicas chicas del club, les dio paseos por los camerinos del club y además les contó cómo habían ganado todos los partidos de la liga a los que habían ingresado, fueron muy amable y para retribuirles (T/N) compró bebidas para todos para luego dirigirse al siguiente club, diciéndoles que lo pensaría.

Futbol no era algo que le llamara realmente la atención, pero suponía que correr durante 90 minutos durante un partido la ayudaría a mantener una condición física de primera, ver al equipo femenino en la práctica le dio la clara idea de que si de ejercitarse se trataba ese era el club al que debía entrar, charló con la capitana (quien le aseguró que sería bienvenida, con las chicas del equipo y con el entrenador (un hombre que la examinó y dijo que tenía aptitudes, se despidió pensando que quizás ese era el club que elegiría.

El club de cocina tenía las instalaciones con que todo cocinero soñaría, cocinas brillantes, con diferentes temperaturas y paneles sofisticados, implementos que parecían querer que se les usara, limpias encimeras blancas, grandes congeladores donde los ingredientes esperaban ser cocinados, sin duda cocinar en ese lugar sería toda una experiencia, el grupo estuvo alegre de mostrarle todo, incluso se sintieron felices al ver que ella les daba algunos consejos acertados de recetas, sin duda este club parecía ser un lugar en el que ella estaría.

Después de un largo rato se dirigieron al último club que visitarían, Ryohei estaba tan expectante que se encontraba esperándolas afuera, nada más verlas las tomó del brazo y a una velocidad que parecería imposible las metió en la sala del club y puso casco, guantes y protección bucal a (T/N), luego la subió al ring y se puso frente a ella, los otros miembros observaban sin decir ni hacer nada, sabían que Ryohei haría lo que quisiese.

- _**El boxeo es fácil de entender**_ – dijo con una sonrisa – _**¡pero es un deporte extremo!**_

- _**Ya veo… pero desearía que me explicaras un poco antes de empezar, solo he visto peleas de box**_ _**en televisión**_ – ella estaba deseosa de practicar pero quería saber un poco antes.

- _**Tienes que usar tus manos para protegerte y para golpear **_– dijo mostrándole las posiciones al mismo tiempo – en este deporte debes tratar de resistir y golpear.

- _**Si es lo básico creo que lo entiendo**_ – no parecía difícil, ¿o sí?

- _**Iremos lento, solo quiero que veas lo extremo que es esto y te unas a nuestro club**_ – le brillaban los ojos al hablar de ello. Sonó una campana y el peliblanco de le acercó moviendo el cuerpo a cada lado, la muchacha observó que movía los pies a un compás y sus rápidos reflejos le permitieron bloquear con la mano derecha el golpe que había lanzado a un costado, luego se dejó guiar por el instinto, se movió de un lado a otro imitando al chico, usó sus brazos para proteger la cara y cuando vio que el chico extremo bajaba un poco la guardia lanzó un golpe con toda su fuerza al rostro, que aunque no lo derribó lo dejó atónito.

- _**¡Lo siento!**_ – se disculpó ella quitándose el casco y acercándosele – _**No quería golpearte, solo me dejé llevar.**_

- _**¡ESO FUE EXTREMO! **_– gritó él quitándose el casco y revelando un ligero hematoma en la mejilla izquierda – _**Tienes que unirte a nuestro club.**_

- _**¿Están bien?**_ – la pequeña Chrome subió al ring preocupada.

- _**¡Estamos extremos!**_ – el guardián lejos de preocuparse parecía encantado. Luego de ese corto enfrentamiento la llevó a los sacos de práctica – _**Quiero que golpees con los guantes puestos, es relajante**_ – explicó, la chica se puso frente a un saco relativamente nuevo, empezó a golpear a un ritmo ligero pero pronto empezó a sentir como sus emociones corrían por su cuerpo, sus rabias, sus alegrías o sus frustraciones y los golpes se hicieron más rápidos e intensos, hasta que en cierto punto los goznes del techo que sostenían el saco crujieron, eso la devolvió a la realidad.

- _**Eres increíble (T/N)-chan**_ – dijo Chrome con una sonrisa, aunque algo sorprendida.

- _**¡Eres una chica extrema!**_ – el chico extremo parecía creer que sus sueños se habían cumplido.

- _**Pues… se sintió genial golpear los costales, tenías razón en que era relajante… entraré**_ – dijo decidida y aunque Ryohei era algo despistado podría jurar que había visto que tenía un brillo anaranjado en la mirada, pero al siguiente pestañeo ya no estaba, por lo que pensó que fue su imaginación. Fue ese preciso momento el elegido por cierta peli naranja para entrar.

- _**Onii-chan ya vámonos a casa, estoy cansada de esperar… **_– en ese minuto reparó en las chicas - _**¡Oh! Estabas ocupado**_ – dijo poniéndose tensa.

- _**Buen día**_ – dijo (T/N) con educación pero fríamente.

- _**Así que tú eres el reemplazo barato que consiguieron en mi lugar**_ – la chica hablaba con cierto despecho.

- _**¡Kyoko!**_ – su hermano estaba escandalizado y miraba avergonzado a las muchachas.

- _**No te preocupes Ryohei, no me molesta eso de una persona como ella**_ – contestó con tranquilidad pero con la ira burbujeando en su interior – _**vámonos Chrome-chan**_ – se dirigía a la entrada tomando a la peli violeta (que se encontraba casi petrificada) cuando la otra volvió a hablar.

- _**¿Qué se siente saber que eres solo un reemplazo inútil de mí?**_ – hablaba con mala intención, parecía querer hacerla enojar, pero (T/N) no le daría esa satisfacción.

- _**Pues debes haber sido alguien muy desechable si fuiste tan fácil de reemplazar**_ – con una sonrisa irónica abandonó el lugar llevando a Chrome a cuestas y escuchando como Ryohei regañaba a su hermana, le dolían sus palabras porque ella misma se preguntaba en una pequeña parte de su cerebro si no era un reemplazo de Kyoko. Caminó hasta salir de la escuela, y en un parque cercano se detuvo a mirar a Chrome, la pequeña parecía algo aturdida – _**Chrome-chan**_ – llamó.

- _**No eres su reemplazo**_ – musitó como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento – _**nunca has sido su reemplazo.**_

- _**No he podido evitar pensar en eso… pero ya había decidido que no iba a importarme**_ – dijo la joven intentando sonreír, pero la Guardiana de la Niebla tomó su mano y la miró y habló con fiereza.

- _**Tu eres (T/N), una persona diferente a Kyoko, nunca te hemos comparado con ella: Te hemos aceptado y querido porque tú eres tú misma, puedo asegurarte que todos pensamos así**_ – no parecía la chica tímida de siempre, pero escuchar eso le hizo sentir bien y dejó sus emociones fluir.

- _**Gracias**_ – sonrió mientras algunas lágrimas traicioneras fluían, se abrazaron y charlaron un rato más antes de separarse, habían planeado reunirse al día siguiente para organizar la pijamada de día sábado.

Llegar a casa y encontrarla vacía le produjo algo de desazón, aunque a veces ella y Lancia prefirieran los silencios se sentía acompañada cuando estaba con él… su hermano mayor la entendía como nadie la había entendido. Pensó en ir a comer al restaurant de los Yamamoto pero tampoco le apetecía, pensó que vería alguna película con una cena ligera, se quitó el uniforme, se duchó, puso la ropa a lavar, cocinó una exquisita lasaña, tendió la carga de ropa lista y puso otra en la lavadora y estaba a punto de sentarse a la mesa para cenar mientras comía cuando sonó el timbre, con algo de fastidio al ver su cena enfriándose se dirigió a abrir, por cierto que no se esperaba que la persona que tocaba el timbre fuera…

- _**¿Tsuna?**_ – estaba sorprendida, Tsuna llevaba un pantalón verde y una sudadera blanca y naranja, además de una bufanda azul pero lo que le llamaba la atención era que llevaba un pequeño bolso.

- _**Hhhhoola (T/N)-chan**_ – dijo con evidente vergüenza – _**Verás…**_

- _**¿Qué ocurre Tsuna?, ¿Por qué llevas un bolso?**_ – la confusión de la chica puso más avergonzado al pobre castaño.

- _**Pues… Reborn dijo que no debías estar sola en casa y menos al llevar menos de una semana en Japón… así que me mandó venir a quedarme contigo **_– dijo atropelladamente mientras que la mente de la joven parecía haber dejado de funcionar.

- _**¡¿EEEEHHHH?!**_ – gritó al recobrarse.

Reborn estaba definitivamente loco.

Los sentimientos extraños se agitaban como locos nuevamente en su interior.

Estaría sola con Tsuna en su casa.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No he podido resistirme a subir un cap hoy c:<em>**

**_¿La razón?_**

**_Mis queridas lectoras me dejan reviews tan lindos que debo premiarlas :3_**

**_Mañana les subiré un cap extra largo con el primer fin de semana de (T/N) en Namimori... _**

**_Y habrán ciertas sorpresas interesantes n.n_**

**_Gracias por leer _**

**_G._**


	10. Chapter 10: Fin de semana

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Cuando logró recobrarse del shock se apartó para dejar entrar a Tsuna, él parecía tan nervioso como ella y no dejaba de pedirle disculpas por la idea de Reborn, la chica solo podía pensar que los dioses la odiaban… o que quizás el sádico particular de la Vongola tramaba cosas.

- _**Estaba a punto de cenar Tsuna-san**_ – dijo serenando su voz – _**si vas a quedarte vamos, te pondré un puesto.**_

- _**Ccclaro…**_ – el chico estaba sonrojado, pero eso a ojos de la muchacha solo lo hacía ver más adorable. Se dirigieron a la cocina donde Tsuna se sentó en el puesto que le indicó y la joven se movió con soltura al preparar todo, cosa que fue admirada por el castaño.

- _**Decidí unirme al club de boxeo**_ – una conversación normal era lo que se necesitaba, o eso pensaba ella.

- _**Onii-san debe estar muy feliz**_ – Tsuna parecía algo menos nervioso - _**¿Por qué te decidiste por ese club (T/N)-san?**_

- _**Pues… al golpear el saco mi cabeza se vació, fue como si solo existiera yo por un momento… fue una sensación agradable**_ – musitó la joven mientras servía la lasaña, se la puso al castaño en la mesa y puso dos vasos y una botella de refresco que había comprado el día anterior.

- _**Ya veo, yo no puedo coordinarme lo suficiente para poder practicar un deporte**_ – rió él observándola mientras se sentaba luego de servir los refrescos.

- _**Al principio yo tampoco podía, pero luego logré hacerlo por la necesidad de luchar… no me gusta pero era necesario a veces**_ – ella sonrió y empezó a comer, cosa que el otro rápidamente imitó.

- _**¡Está delicioso!**_ – él parecía gratamente sorprendido – _**¡Cocinas de maravilla!**_

- _**Pues… gracias**_ – los sonrojos se habían apoderado de esa tarde – _**Iba a ver una película luego de comer, y prepararé palomitas… espero que te gusten**_ – por tener compañía ya no vería la película mientras comía.

- _**Por mí no hay problema **_– parecía que la vergüenza comenzaba a irse porque el castaño ya hablaba sin tartamudear. Comieron charlando de otras cosas, simplemente riendo del día y contándose detalles que no se habían contado en otras charlas, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Al terminar la cena (T/N) lavó los trastes con rapidez y llevó al salón la botella del refresco que quedaba y dos vasos limpios, volvió a la cocina y procedió a la preparación de las palomitas.

- _**¿Te gustan dulces o con mantequilla?**_ – preguntó ella distraídamente.

- _**Dulces**_ – el muchacho se había entretenido mirando algunas fotos colgadas en el pasillo, entre ellas unas tomadas el día anterior (T/N) había arrastrado a Lancia a una máquina de fotos, y el mayor por darle gusto había aceptado.

- _**Muy bien, he terminado **_– dijo ella con una sonrisa, había puesto las dulces palomitas de maíz en un recipiente, encabezó la marcha al salón y las puso en la mesita de centro - _**¿Qué película deberíamos ver?**_ – preguntó mostrándole el mueble que contenía la colección de películas de Lancia.

- _**Pues… ¿Cuál pensabas ver tú?**_ – él se sentía como un intruso así que prefería que ella eligiera.

- _**Quería ver una de terror, no me gustan mucho pero después de un día difícil me ayuda a liberar tensión **_– ella sonrió y él olvidó que odiaba ese tipo de películas.

- _**Claro**_ – correspondió la sonrisa.

La película que (T/N) escogió era una clásica película de terror, mucha sangre, muertos, intrigas y suspenso que los tuvo con los pelos de punta durante la primera mitad, de hecho la chica le machucó los dedos a Tsuna en una escena particularmente violenta cuando sin darse cuenta le tomó la mano, de hecho durante casi todo el tiempo lo tuvo tomado de la mano, aunque a ella le pasó desapercibido Tsuna solo podía mirar sus manos y sonrojarse profundamente, comieron las palomitas, charlaron un poco y bebieron refresco, pero la carga del día pronto comenzó a pasarle factura a la muchacha quien comenzó a adormilarse y antes que pudiera pensar en nada se durmió apoyada en el hombro de Tsuna.

- _**¿(T/N)-san?**_ – preguntó el algo abochornado, pero se dio cuenta que la muchacha dormía profundamente, decidió que la dejaría dormir hasta que terminara la película pero se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba al reparar la cercanía de la muchacha, olía a violetas silvestres y sus mejillas pálidas estaban sonrosadas… Se obligó a apartar ese tipo de pensamientos de su cabeza, él era el Décimo Vongola y no podía pensar ese tipo de cosas, menos por una subordinada… No podía porque quizás ella se sentiría obligada por ello. Con la cabeza hecha un lío miró el televisor.

(T/N) estaba un 99% segura de que era un sueño, se encontraba en la mansión Vongola, pues el suntuoso salón solo lo había visto en ese lugar, se deslizó por la pista de baile observando a las personas que bailaban al compás de una música lenta, llevaba un vestido vaporoso de color blanco y de pronto lo vio, en una esquina y acercándose a ella estaba Tsuna, el chico llevaba un esmoquin también blanco, camisa anaranjada y zapatos negros lustrosos… como si se leyeran el pensamiento estiraron las manos para tomárselas pero en ese momento la joven sintió que alguien la movía.

- _**(T/N)-san, (T/N)-san **_– decía en voz baja el castaño. La muchacha abrió los ojos y se percató que tenía a Tsuna a escasos centímetros: ¡se había dormido en el hombro de Tsuna!

- _**L…l…lo siento **_– musitó reprimiendo un bostezo – _**no me había dado cuenta que estaba tan cansada**_ – estaba sonrojada al extremo y el chico encontró eso adorable.

- _**Entonces quizás sea mejor que ya nos vamos a dormir**_ – sugirió él sonriendo.

- _**Claro**_ – la chica se levantó como un resorte y lo guió al segundo piso, le señaló cual era el baño y se dirigió a preparar la habitación de invitados, en menos de 5 minutos tendió la cama, sacudió y ordenó el cuarto, para cuando Tsuna salió del baño (ya ataviado con un pijama abrigador) ella lo tenía todo apunto.

-_** Buenas noches (T/N)-san y disculpa por las molestias **_– dijo él con cierto sonrojo.

- _**Buenas noches Tsuna-san y no hay problema, después de todo Reborn te mete en estas cosas**_ – respondió ella con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a su habitación, ya ahí se puso rápidamente la pijama y se metió en su cama, pero sería mentir si dijera que durmió bien, durmió con un sueño ligero y al mínimo sonido se despertaba sobresaltada, agradeció profundamente cuando llegó la mañana, se levantó cerca de las 8,30 por ser sábado, limpió el salón donde habían visto la película y decidió que quería comer panqueques para el desayuno, los preparó con tranquilidad tarareando y a eso de las 10 cuando ya los terminaba apareció Tsuna con el cabello revuelto, los ojos somnolientos y atraído por el olor.

- _**Ohaio (T/N)-san**_ – medio bostezó.

- _**Ohaio Tsuna-san**_ – sonrió ella.

- _**El delicioso olor me despertó**_ – él también sonrió.

- _**Quise preparar algo bueno por el desayuno, es mi primer fin de semana aquí después de todo**_ – dijo la muchacha con algo de nostalgia.

- _**¿Extrañas Italia?**_ – musitó él al ver ese atisbo de pena en el rostro de la joven.

- _**A veces recuerdo las cosas buenas del orfanato… Sé que habían muchas cosas malas de ser huérfana pero las religiosas trataban de darnos panqueques o tarta de manzana cada fin de semana… era como una tradición… como era la mayor yo era la que las cocinaba con ellas y ayudaba a repartirlas… supongo que eso es lo que me produce nostalgia **_– su rostro se había dulcificado al hablar de sus hermanitos.

- _**Se nota que eras una buena hermana mayor… ¿Qué se sentía tener 23 hermanitos?**_ – él intentaba animarla.

- _**Era divertido, había algunos más revoltosos que otros pero en el fondo todos eran buenos niños**_ – rió recordando esos días y las travesuras – _**me pregunto si me extrañarán**_ – murmuró en voz baja, sin querer que Tsuna la escuchara; pero lo hizo.

- _**Estoy seguro que lo hacen, yo lo haría **_– dijo él con una sonrisa – _**pero no puedo dejar de alegrarme porque estés aquí**_ – un sonrojo acompañó esta frase, pues ese pensamiento había escapado por sus labios.

Empezaron a comer en silencio, Tsuna alabó a la joven por su buena comida, además de asegurarle que solo su madre había cocinado unos panqueques que él encontrara tan buenos, charlaron acerca de la pijamada de chicas que tendrían esa tarde, se le veía contenta por ello, Haru y Chrome junto con Orégano eran las amigas que tenía y no podía quejarse: eran las mejores que pudo haber pedido. Luego de comer y mientras ella lavaba los trastes Tsuna subió a cambiarse, bajó con su bolso y le preguntó si podía usar el teléfono (ya que Reborn lo recogería), charlaron escasos 10 minutos cuando sonó el timbre, la chica se dirigió a abrir seguida de Tsuna, el Hitman #1 sonreía de medio lado cuando miró a los adolescentes.

- _**Ciaossu**_ – dijo con un tono casual.

- _**Hola Reborn **_– saludó ella con voz tranquila, estaba algo molesta por la actitud del sicario.

- _**Buenos días Reborn **_– correspondió Tsuna el saludó.

- _**¿Qué tal la noche chicos?**_ – preguntó con algo de malicia.

- _**Nada fuera de lo común, cena, película, charlas… Se podría decir que estuvo bien**_ – la joven hablaba con voz relajada, pero no le gustaba que los ojos negros de Reborn no le dieran pistas de que pensaba.

- _**Ya veo, ¿estás listo dame-Tsuna? **_– preguntó imitando el tono tranquilo de la chica.

- _**Claro, ya estoy listo **_– contestó él nervioso, cuando Reborn usaba ese tono lo ponía más nervioso que de costumbre.

- _**Entonces vámonos, nos vemos (T/N)**_ – salió de la casa y se dirigió al Porsche negro estacionado frente a la casa.

- _**Adiós (T/N)-san, muchas gracias por todo **_– el muchacho sonrió alegremente provocando que ella se sonrojara – _**tu comida fue deliciosa**_ – ella solo pudo verlos mientras Tsuna subía al auto y con un ronroneo el auto se alejaba por la calle. Entró cerrando la puerta suavemente.

El Porsche de Reborn se alejaba rápidamente pero Reborn estacionó una cuadra antes de llegar a la residencia Sawada para preguntar a su dame-alumno sobre la noche, la muchacha era reservada con algunas cosas pero él quería detalles y claro que sabía que Tsuna no se los negaría, eso era algo seguro.

- _**Y bien… ¿Qué pasó anoche? **_– preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- _**Pues… (T/N)-san ya te lo dijo… cenamos, vimos una película, comimos palomitas de maíz y luego nos fuimos a dormir**_ – dijo el con nerviosismo.

- _**¿No pasó nada interesante? **_– parecía que lo miraba con rayos x y el castaño no pudo evitar soltar prenda.

- _**Pues… se durmió en mi hombro antes de que la película terminara **_– confesó sonrojándose.

- _**Ya veo… ¿Qué pensaste?**_ – la pregunta llevaba un doble sentido que Tsuna con su lado dame no entendió.

- _**¿Qué quieres decir?**_ – preguntó confuso y mirándolo con inocencia.

- _**Oh, olvídalo**_ – dijo con fastidio. Aunque lo negara toda su vida había llegado a apreciar a su alumno, después de todo habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y era en parte gracias a él que habían roto su maldición. Luego de darse cuenta que Kyoko tenía esa doble cara había decidido que él mismo supervisaría de quien se enamoraría Tsuna para evitarle futuros sufrimientos; no pensó que los ojos de su alumno se fijarían en (T/N), la chica le agradaba, tenía carácter, era dulce y ciertamente era similar a su alumno, pero aún eran muy jóvenes… Con 15 años la inocencia estaba aún presente, se daba cuenta que ni siquiera ellos mismos eran conscientes aún de sus sentimientos pero su corta edad podía ser la razón, por ahora él solo trataría de acercarlos, lo que pasara entre ellos solo ellos mismos podrían decidirlo… no dudaba que esos 2 lo sorprenderían.

(T/N) se encontraba en las nubes, había pasado una hora desde que Tsuna y Reborn abandonaran su casa, había ordenado la habitación de las visitas y se había paseado por la casa intentando ver que faltaba ser organizado… Por suerte Haru la había llamado diciendo que iban por ella y que estuviera lista porque si no su cabeza habría estallado por todo que ocurría. Las chicas la recogieron cerca de la hora de comer, luego de dejar sus bolsos con pijamas la guiaron a la tienda de los Yamamoto para almorzar.

- _**Bienvenidas**_ – dijo un hombre adulto muy similar a Yamamoto, por lo que (T/N) supuso que debía ser su padre – _**Haru-san, Chrome-san y tú debes ser (T/N)-san**_ – la chica entornó los ojos al escuchar que el hombre sabía su nombre – _**Takeshi habla de sus amigos siempre, como eres la única que no reconozco supuse que debías ser (T/N)**_ – dijo con una sonrisa muy similar a la de su hijo.

- _**Viejo, ¿en qué ayudo?**_ – dijo el mencionado apareciendo por la trastienda – _**Oh! Hola chicas**_ – saludó con su tranquilidad habitual.

Luego de saludarse se sentaron en la barra y pidieron el delicioso sushi, las chicas pidieron sus favoritos y (T/N) se dejó guiar por el señor Yamamoto, comieron con calma disfrutando de la armonía de sabores creada por el hombre y cuando terminaron pagaron y se despidieron con sendas sonrisas diciendo que la comida había estado deliciosa, se dirigieron a un combini a comprar refrigerios y bebidas para su pequeña fiesta, luego a una pastelería para comprar delicias dulces que no podían faltar ese día y finalmente se dirigieron nuevamente a la casa de la chica.

- _**¿Quieren tomar chocolate caliente?**_ – preguntó (T/N) quitándose la ropa de abrigo, ya que la calefacción de la casa la confortaba.

- _**Si, por favor**_ – corearon las chicas imitándola al quitarse las bufandas y riendo.

Se refugiaron en la cocina y la anfitriona empezó con la preparación de la bebida caliente mientras las chicas ponían la comida que habían comprado en bandejas, en su mayoría eran golosinas y dulces así que no les tomó mucho. Planeaban tomar el chocolate caliente en los sofás del salón comiendo los refrigerios mientras veían películas y en la noche luego de cenar harían palomitas de maíz y verían más películas. Cuando todo estuvo listo se instalaron charlando, Haru había llevado películas románticas y Chrome unas de terror, por lo que tendrían variedad, luego de llorar con el reencuentro de una pareja en la película mientras comían el pastel entablaron una conversación algo más seria.

- _**Nee (T/N)-chan, ¿no te sentiste sola anoche? **_– preguntó Haru – _**La verdad es que estuvimos algo preocupadas por ti desu.**_

- _**No te preocupes Haru-chan **_– dijo ella con una sonrisa – _**Reborn-san hizo a Tsuna-san venir a vigilarme… supongo.**_

- _**¿Boss? ¿En serio? **_– Chrome estaba sorprendida – _**Es raro que él haga eso.**_

- _**Pues Reborn lo hizo venir… supongo que se preocupó por ser su subordinada**_ – musitó la chica desviando la mirada.

- _**(T/N)-chan… no será que… ¿Estás enamorada de Tsuna-san desu?**_ – preguntó Haru mirándola fijamente.

- _**¡Claro que no!**_ – dijo la chica sonrojándose furiosamente.

- _**No sería raro (T/N)-chan, Tsuna-san es el chico más adorable que conozco, desu**_ – dijo la chica sonriendo – _**yo me le declaré pero él me rechazó de manera muy amable, no le guardo rencor por ello.**_

- _**Ya veo… pues no sé qué es lo que siento… prefiero no pensarlo mucho por ahora, ¿sí?**_ – las miró con cara suplicante y las chicas aceptaron.

- _**Creo que la película ya terminó, ¿y si ahora vemos una de terror?**_ – preguntó Chrome dando por finalizado el tema anterior.

Vieron muchas películas esa tarde, cuando fue hora de cenar (T/N) preparó uno de los platos que cualquier italiano debe saber preparar: pasta con pesto, no era algo muy difícil y las chicas aprendieron con ella paso a paso como debía prepararse, comieron animadas, charlando de las futuras compras: faltaban solo dos semanas para la Navidad y estaban profundamente emocionadas, la muchacha solo podía pensar en que les regalaría a sus nuevos amigos, luego de levantar la mesa y lavar los trastes hicieron palomitas de maíz entre risas, vieron una película que según Haru chorreaba almíbar, lloraron por el triste final y decidieron que ya era hora de dormir, pusieron tres futones en la habitación de la chica y charlaron hasta dormirse, a la mañana siguiente se levantaron a eso de las 10, mientras Chrome y Haru usaban los cuartos de baño de ambas plantas (T/N) se dedicó a preparar café y poner los pasteles sobrantes del día anterior en bandejas.

- _**(T/N)-chan**_ – llamó Haru.

- _**Estoy aquí Haru-chan **_– llamó desde la cocina, sus amigas entraron y se sentaron en los puestos ya dispuestos, luego de servir el café se sentó.

- _**¿Qué harás hoy (T/N)-chan? **_– preguntó Chrome.

- _**Planeo ir al mercado, nos quedamos sin detergente y otras cosas **_– dijo con voz tranquila – _**Además puedo aprovechar de mirar regalos para todos **_– rió.

- _**Ya veo, quizás podríamos acompañarte, desu**_ – dijo Haru con voz risueña.

- _**Por hoy no, quiero ver regalos para ustedes, pero podemos ir de compras la próxima semana**_ – dijo ella con voz tranquila.

- _**No hay problema, de todos modos prometí a Ken y a Chikusa que saldríamos al parque de diversiones juntos hoy**_ – dijo con timidez Chrome.

Luego de terminar de comer se despidieron, Haru pasaría a casa de Tsuna para saludar a Lambo, Ipin, Fuuta, Bianchi y Nana, (T/N) se vistió con ropa cómoda, se puso una chaqueta abrigadora y una bufanda y luego de tomar su billetera se encaminó por las calles de Namimori. Antes de dirigirse a las compras paró a comprar un café y se sentó en un pequeño parque desierto por el frío, los niños ya eran obligados a quedarse dentro ya que una nevada era inminente. Cuando estaba pensado que la vida era demasiado tranquila alguien entró en su campo de visión y era imposible no reconocerlo, pues llevaba el mismo uniforme de diario: Hibari Kyoya se le acercaba.

- _**Pensé que en un día como hoy estarías dentro**_ – dijo él con voz neutra.

- _**Quería algo de aire fresco **_– contestó ella, y realmente era así; Lal la había acostumbrado al constante movimiento y una vida tranquila parecía insulsa ahora, supuso que el club de boxeo quitaría esa sensación.

- _**Entonces quiero mi pelea**_ – dijo él con ojos brillantes – _**eso te quitaría el aburrimiento **_– sin duda era perspicaz.

- _**¿Ahora?**_ – era la primera vez que la perspectiva de una pelea la emocionaba.

- _**¿Cuándo si no?**_ – preguntó el con algo de ironía.

- _**Hecho**_ – ella con un movimiento rápido puso el café en el asiento que antes ocupaba y se puso de pie, de un salto puso un metro entre ellos.

Hibari sonrió y con un movimiento fluido sacó sus tonfas, y empezó una batalla campal de esquivar y lanzar golpes… aunque no sabían que tenían público. El guardián de la nube se sentía gratamente sorprendido al ver cómo (T/N) se movía medio segundo antes que él lanzara un golpe, a veces quedando a un escaso centímetro de donde se estrellaba su tonfa, pero con el paso de los minutos comenzó a cabrearse ya que ella solo se movía, no había lanzado ni un solo golpe aun y eso le hacía pensar que ella era mejor de lo que había esperado, por lo que decidió emplear otra táctica: aumentar la intensidad y velocidad de los golpes, hasta el momento sus golpes habían sido potentes pero no lo suficiente para noquear a nadie, pero la intensidad de la batalla le había hecho reconsiderar sus propias decisiones, la chica se dio cuenta de ello al ver el sutil cambio en su contrincante, por lo que decidió tomar un arma, con una potente patada partió un barandal de metal y tomó dos pedazos a modo de tonfa al igual que Hibari, Lal le había enseñado que todo podía ser una potencial arma, y comenzó su contraataque: en vez de esquivar ahora cada vez que Hibari golpeaba ella se adelantaba un paso y golpeaba con la misma intensidad que el demonio de Nami-chuu, incluso en algunas ocasiones llegó a rozar el cuerpo del joven con su improvisada arma.

- _**Eres fuerte**_ – gruñó Hibari.

- _**Tú también lo eres**_ – contestó ella concentrada, se veía que el azabache era un peleador limpio y directo pero la concentración debía ir ante todo.

- _**Pero algo me dice que no estás mostrando todo lo que tienes**_ – dijo con una sonrisa que más parecía mueca mientras lanzaba más golpes que habrían mandado a volar a cualquiera.

- _**Todos tenemos secretos**_ – masculló ella mezclando patadas con sus bloqueos y golpes de arma – _**no es que sea de tu incumbencia de todos modos.**_

- _**Ya veo, supongo que solo me queda morderte hasta la muerte para que me lo muestres**_ – rió el joven.

- _**Lo tengo prohibido, pregúntale a Reborn el por qué **_– gruñó ella.

- _**¿Él bebé? **_– preguntó mientras seguía lanzando golpes.

- _**El mismo, aunque de bebé nada le queda, no puedo mostrarte ni aunque lo quisiera **_– dijo lanzando un golpe contundente al estómago que le quitó el aliento al muchacho aunque se recuperó rápido; iba a lanzarse nuevamente a la batalla cuando ocurrió, (T/N) hizo la maniobra que tantas veces Lal empleara con ella y se lanzó a toda velocidad de frente, con un fuerte golpe logró que Hibari soltara una de las tonfas y esta cayera con un chasquido, el joven ahora quedaba con solo una de sus armas pero eso no parecía preocuparle, comenzaron los golpes de nuevo subiendo por momentos la intensidad, hasta que Hibari logró que la chica soltara también una de las barras de metal que usaba para defenderse, la lucha parecía ahora una batalla campal; golpes iban y venían pero la lucha terminó de una forma que ninguno de los dos esperaba: ambos sintieron con sus rápidos reflejos como les lanzaban algo y lo esquivaron, eran simples rocas, al girarse para ver quien osaba interrumpir su batalla y vieron a Reborn sonriendo con una cámara en la mano.

- _**Creo que es suficiente por hoy **_– dijo sonriendo.

- _**¿Qué haces aquí bebé? **_– preguntó Hibari molesto.

- _**Guardando información valiosa, es la única chica aparte de Adelheid que ha logrado hacerte frente**_ – dijo riendo.

- _**Hmp**_ – gruñó el como si fuera un mal recuerdo.

- _**Pues… ¿nos vigilabas?**_ – interrogó la chica con voz algo cansada.

- _**Pasaba por aquí**_ – dijo con fingida inocencia, cosa que hizo reír a la chica.

- _**Me largo, no me gusta que me interrumpan bebé**_ – dijo a modo de despedida – _**Ya nos enfrentaremos de nuevo carnívora**_ – sonrió, pero esta vez era una sonrisa sincera – _**Eres una persona a la que puedo respetar**_ – Luego se giró y se fue sin decir nada más.

- _**Wow… creo que es la primera vez que Hibari dice algo así**_ – rió Reborn, dejando a una perpleja (T/N) más confusa – _**Ya debo irme, debo mostrarle a los demás esto**_ – dijo sonriendo – _**y que bueno que recordaste que no podías mostrar tus llamas**_ – desapareció esfumándose como siempre pero la chica ya estaba acostumbrada.

Se dirigió al combini más cercano y compró las cosas que anotara en su lista ese día más temprano, como eran pocas cosas no tuvo problemas con los paquetes, entró en un par de tiendas y encontró los que le parecían regalos perfectos para Haru y Chrome, los de los demás los compraría con ellas para compartir un día de compras, con calma y cansancio caminó a casa y al llegar comenzó con los preparativos de un banquete digno de un rey para esperar a su hermano.

Reborn llegó a la casa de Tsuna con León aún convertido en cámara, se dirigió a la habitación de su dame-alumno y entró (como siempre sin tocar), éste leía un libro de ciencias preparando un examen para el día siguiente.

- _**Dame-Tsuna hay algo que necesito que veas **_– dijo con tono relajado.

- _**¿Qué cosa?**_ – preguntó con curiosidad, ya que la hora de estudio era sagrada para su tutor.

- _**Tu calla y mira**_ – dijo mientras terminaba de conectar la cámara al televisor. Ver la pelea de (T/N) y Hibari causó una profunda impresión en Tsuna, quien musitaba _"Se podrían haber hecho daño" _o cosas parecidas, para cuando terminaba el video el chico estaba pálido.

- _**¿Por qué peleaban?**_ – preguntó serio.

- _**Hibari quería ver la fuerza de (T/N), sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría dame-Tsuna. La razón por la que le mostré esto es para que entiendas que ella está plenamente cualificada para estar aquí, puede defenderse sola y lo has visto; por lo tanto en cuanto empecemos a asignar misiones no podrás dejarla fuera**_ – sentenció.

- _**No debería ser así**_ – masculló él molesto, él no pondría a (T/N) en peligro aunque supiera que podía defenderse, después de todo era su amiga y quería protegerla, suspiró frustrado… No sabía ni siquiera en que pensaba.

Lancia llegó pasadas las siete de la tarde a su casa, y agradeció cuando al abrir la puerta el confortable calor y olor de deliciosa comida lo recibían, había cumplido con su promesa de llegar a cenar.

- _**Ya llegué **_– gritó a modo de saludo mientras se despojaba de su abrigo.

- _**Lancia-aniki**_ – apenas pudo observar un borrón colorido cuando tuvo a (T/N) abrazándole, él le palmeó la espalda – _**Te extrañé**_ – dijo ella mirándole mientras sonreía.

- _**Y yo a ti pequeña**_ – contestó el hombre mientras le revolvía el cabello, ella le llevó a tirones a la cocina donde una suculenta mesa les esperaba: la chica había preparado un delicioso pollo con salsa de naranja, arroz y ensaladas, y el hombre solo pudo sentirse valorado como nunca.

- _**Bienvenido a casa**_ – dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

- _**Gracias**_ – dijo él ubicándose en su puesto habitual mientras ella llenaba los platos, servía una copa de vino para él y refresco para ella.

-_** Orégano te envía saludos y me pidió que te dijera que pasará las fiestas con nosotros**_ – dijo con una sonrisa Lancia mientras comenzaba a comer

- _**Esa es una excelente noticia aniki **_– la joven esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

- _**¿Qué tal estuvo tu fin de semana?**_ – preguntó él.

- _**Pues… bien **_– dijo ella con voz tranquila mientras pensaba _"No tienes ni idea"_

- _**Por cierto, te enviaron una carta**_ – Lancia no parecía muy contento con ello.

- _**¿De quién?**_ – interrogó ella con curiosidad.

- _**Léela tu misma**_ – dijo extrayendo un sobre blanco de su chaqueta. La muchacha rasgó el papel rápidamente y su mente casi no podía procesar lo que veía: ¡una carta de Xanxus di Vongola!, con el escudo de Varia.

_Basura:_

_Me debes muchas peleas pero las _

_pasaré por alto por ahora, espero_

_tu vida vaya bien porque pronto_

_vamos a visitarte, las navidades serán_

_muy divertidas este año_

_Xanxus._

Xanxus llegaría a Namimori… y se había tomado la molestia de escribirle, cosa que no hacía con nadie pues según él ninguna basura merecía que él se tomara esas molestias, de eso bien podían encargarse Levi o Squalo, (T/N) se preguntaba qué demonios ocurría para que él hubiera roto una de sus principales reglas… claramente con algo como esto bien podía esperarse el apocalipsis.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A mis queridas lectoras, porque sin ustedes no sería la chica feliz que soy hoy c:<em>**

**_Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus reviews n.n_**

**_G._**


	11. Chapter 11: Navidad parte 1

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Navidad, esa época mágica en que hasta las más viles personas se suavizan y disfrutan de la festividad, donde las calles se llenan de color y alegría, donde la deliciosa comida parece más apetecible si es en compañía y donde los regalos son algo normal, pero para (T/N) esta sería la primera Navidad tan festejada y se sentía feliz por ello. Había ido a comprar sus regalos con Haru y Chrome el día anterior con la tarjeta de crédito dorada que Reborn les diera, había comprado montañas de comida para preparar y había horneado ella misma algunas galletas de jengibre que se dirigía a entregar en ese momento 24 de diciembre cerca del mediodía junto con los regalos, un manto blanco cubría todo Namimori, las dos semanas desde ese fin de semana casi irreal se habían ido en un suspiro, pero se le había hecho rutina luchar cada tarde con Hibari en el parque; no hablaban mucho pero el chico parecía aceptarla y no le hablaba en tono duro; no creía que Varia fuera a aparecerse por ahí pero de todos modos había comprado algunos presentes para ellos _"Por las dudas"_ se había dicho. Su primera parada era la residencia de los Yamamoto, abrió la puerta de la tienda y entró con las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío.

- _**Bienvenida**_ – dijo el padre de su amigo con su habitual sonrisa, que se hizo más cálida al ver quien era - _**¡Ah! (T/N)-chan, pasa, que bien que nos visitas**_ – el señor Yamamoto se había encariñado con la chica al conocer su historia.

- _**Buen día**_ – sonrió ella – _**he venido a entregar mis presentes, ya que en la noche estaré con mi hermano y su novia.**_

- _**Pero no es necesario que te tomes molestias **_– dijo el mayor.

- _**No es molestia, este es suyo**_ – dijo sacando un paquete azul de la voluminosa mochila que llevaba en la espalda, se lo entregó junto con una de las bolsas de galletas – _**y estas galletas las horneé yo, espero le gusten**_ – esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

- _**Muchas gracias, yo también tengo algo para ti, pero sube a la habitación **_

_**de Takeshi mientras lo busco**_ – el hombre se dirigió a la puerta que daba a su casa y se perdió por un pasillo mientras la muchacha subía las escaleras con dificultad por el peso extra, al llegar arriba oyó como su amigo reía y hablaba con alguien y sonrió, tocó educadamente la puerta y cuando escuchó un "pase" la abrió, la escena que había dentro era cómica: Yamamoto sentado riendo mientras que Gokudera luchaba con su gato, Uri al ver a (T/N) se acercó ronroneando a los pies de la muchacha, quien se agachó enseguida a acariciarle.

- _**Traidor**_ – masculló el peliplata que estaba cubierto de rasguños –_** hola (T/N)**_ – dijo en tono menos enojado.

- _**Yo **_– Yamamoto y su saludo habitual.

- _**Hola chicos **_– correspondió ella el saludo.

- _**¿Qué te trae por aquí?**_ – Gokudera miraba a Uri con algo de rabia, hasta a la chica que llevaba menos de un mes en Namimori la quería y a él lo mordía o hacía cosas peores, uf!

- _**Estoy repartiendo mis regalos, esta noche estaré con mi hermano y Orégano… así que vine más temprano**_ – dijo mientras extraía un paquete celeste y uno rojo, lanzándole el primero al Guardián de la Lluvia y el segundo al Guardián de la Tormenta, quienes lo tomaron en el acto, luego les lanzó un paquete de galletas a cada uno – _**espero y les gusten las galletas, las hice yo.**_

- _**Gracias**_ – dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa casi infantil, rasgó el papel y extrajo un guante de béisbol y una pelota nuevos - _**¡Genial!**_ – exclamó muy feliz y la chica sintió que había atinado en su elección.

- _**No era necesario**_ – por su parte Gokudera lucía un pequeño sonrojo, rasgó el papel y al ver el libro de edición limitada sobre los misterios del universo se lanzó a abrazar a la muchacha – _**Desde hoy juro que nunca te llamaré mujer estúpida **_– dijo sonriendo con alegría (algo raro a no ser que Tsuna estuviera por ahí), Uri se acercó para reclamar atención y ella sonrió.

- _**Claro que también tengo algo para ti **_– sacó una caja alargada de la mochila y se la tendió a Hayato, quien rasgó el papel y vio las golosinas para gatos preferidas de Uri, quien enseguida se lanzó contra su dueño para obtener algunas, provocando una nueva pelea hombre vs gato con obvios resultados.

- _**Nosotros también te tenemos algo**_ – dijo Yamamoto sonriendo y sacando dos paquetes envueltos en papel plateado – _**pero mejor los abres esta noche.**_

- _**Gracias**_ – dijo la chica abrazando a ambos chicos y despidiéndose, pues aún le quedaban lugares que visitar, bajó las escaleras con sus regalos ya guardados y se encontró con el padre de su amigo, quien sonreía mirando los cuchillos nuevos, con el papel rasgado en la otra mano, al verla depositó su regalo en la mesa, se acercó y le dio un abrazo de oso.

- _**Muchas gracias**_ – en su cara estaba la misma felicidad casi infantil de su hijo – _**Aquí está el mío para ti**_ – dijo depositándole una pequeña caja violeta en la mano – _**pero ábrelo luego, si debes visitarlos a todos debes darte prisa**_ – rió. Se despidieron y ella salió nuevamente a las calles nevadas.

Llegar a Kokuyo Land no le tomó mucho tiempo, la construcción ya no lucía tan destrozada pues Haru, Ken, Chikusa, Chrome y ella misma se habían dedicado a quitar algunos escombros y convertirlo en un lugar habitable, aunque aún les quedaba mucho que hacer antes de que llegara a lucir como un hogar.

- _**Chrome-chan**_ – llamó ya lo suficientemente cerca para hacerse oír, no pasaron ni dos minutos y vio llegar a su amiga junto a sus dos compañeros.

- _**(T/N)-chan**_ – saludó ella con un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa, traía las manos en la espalda.

- _**Hola chicos**_ – saludó la joven con una sonrisa, si, esos jóvenes eran raros pero cuidaban a su amiga y se veía que a su modo la querían – _**he venido a entregar mis regalos**_ – declaró con una sonrisa, sin más escarbó en su mochila y sacó un paquete violeta intenso que tendió a la pelivioleta y dos pequeños paquetes blancos que tendió a los chicos, ellos los abrieron y la guardiana vio un hermoso vestido a juego con su cabello, Ken extrajo tres nuevos dientes para sus transformaciones que celebró saltando infantilmente y Chikusa dos yoyos reforzados pero de material liviano, luego de entregarles las galletas se alejó con alegría, hasta el momento las cosas iban bien, Chrome había metido en su mochila un paquete de color crema y le había besado la mejilla con lágrimas de agradecimiento y alegría, tener amigos era fabuloso.

Caminó a casa de su amiga Haru, la chica ya estaba familiarizada con esa ruta y no le era difícil encontrar el lugar, llegó en pocos minutos y tocó el timbre, un minuto después la castaña aparecía.

- _**¡(T/N)-chan!**_ – dijo con alegría – _**pasa.**_

- _**No puedo Haru, debo volver pronto pero debía entregarles sus obsequios hoy**_ – dijo sonriendo y tendiéndole un paquete voluminoso de color lavanda, su amiga lo tomó y con curiosidad rasó el papel, dentro había un set de disfraces desmontable, con 100 accesorios para las diferentes personificaciones que su amiga pudiera idear.

- _**¡Me encanta, desu!**_ – gritó lanzándose a abrazarla – _**Gracias**_ – sonrió.

- _**Me alegro que te gustara**_ – rió la joven – _**Debo irme, la casa de Hibari-san queda lejos.**_

- _**Espera un segundo, desu**_ – Haru salió disparada por las escaleras dejando la puerta abierta y unos segundos después bajó peligrosamente con un paquete rosa – _**De mi parte**_ – dijo sonriendo – _**pero ábrelo luego**_ – se despidieron con sonrisas.

(T/N) caminó hacia una casa de estilo tradicional como habían pocas ya, el día anterior sus amigas se la habían indicado y estaba algo lejos, pero de alguna extraña manera consideraba al demonio de Nami-chuu como a un amigo, cuando llegó llamó al timbre de entrada pero nadie le contestó, supuso que él no estaba en casa pero no quería perder el viaje por lo que se deslizó sobre el muro, aterrizando sobre un cuidado césped, caminó a la construcción y puso frente a la puerta principal el paquete envuelto con papel gris satinado, era un simple llavero pero lo había hecho ella misma con la forma de Hibird, el ave que siempre lo acompañaba, puso las galletas junto con eso y rápidamente se retiró.

La casa de Sasagawa Ryohei era relativamente cercana a la de Yamamoto, y lo había descubierto porque desde que se uniera al club de boxeo corría cada mañana con su capitán, había mejorado en la precisión y fuerza de sus golpes (de lo que se sentía secretamente orgullosa), además de que sus compañeros de equipo la respetaban (los había vencido a todos), tocó el timbre y para su suerte no fue la hermana de su sempai quien abrió, sino él mismo.

- _**¡(T/N) que sorpresa más extrema! **_– exclamó con el tono que lo caracterizaba.

- _**Hola Ryohei**_ – sonrió ella aliviada de que no fuera la odiosa Kyoko (quién había intentado difamarla en la escuela) quien abriera.

- _**¿Vienes por una pelea?**_ – bromeó él.

- _**No, solo estoy repartiendo mis regalos navideños**_ – extrajo una caja cuadrada de buen tamaño con papel amarillo de su mochila y se la entregó.

- _**¿Para mí?**_ – el tono anhelante e infantil conmovió a la chica.

- _**Claro**_ – ella solo sonrió – _**vamos, ábrelo si quieres**_ – eso bastó para que el guardián rasgara el papel y rompiera la caja, dentro reposaban unos guantes de boxeo nuevos y un casco para las practicas.

- _**¡Gracias al extremo!**_ – dijo probándoselos - _**¿Quieres una pelea extrema para que pueda probarlos?**_ – preguntó flexionando las manos ya enguantadas.

- _**Por hoy paso, aún me quedan lugares que visitar**_ – se excusó ella con rapidez pero aun riendo – _**Ya debo irme, aquí tienes una galletas hechas por mí, espero te gusten, nos vemos.**_

- _**Espera **_– el chico extremo entró y dos minutos después reapareció con una caja con papel verdoso – _**Feliz Navidad.**_

Se despidieron prometiendo que lucharían en los días siguientes y (T/N) se dirigió a la última casa que le quedaba: la residencia Sawada. Caminó con tranquilidad, su mochila estaba tan llena como en el principio pues sus amigos se habían encargado de llenarla, y eso la hacía feliz aunque también pensó que era gracioso que ella se paseara con una mochila de viaje gigantesca en un día de navidad, al llegar a la tan conocida casa tocó el timbre y la madre de Tsuna abrió.

- _**Ara, (T/N)-chan bienvenida, pasa**_ – dijo sonriendo cálidamente como siempre.

- _**Buen día Nana-san **_– dijo la chica entrando al recibidor - _**¿están Tsuna y los demás? Tengo algo de prisa **_– dijo sonriendo mientras comprobaba la hora.

- _**Los llamaré enseguida **_– dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreír mientras subía la escalera, un escaso minuto después bajaron con gran alboroto Ipin, Lambo, Fuuta, Bianchi, Tsuna y finalmente Reborn charlando con Nana.

- _**Hola chicos **_– dijo (T/N) con una sonrisa, todos correspondieron con sonrisas y saludos, como se hacía tarde y quería estar en casa para cuando Orégano llegara fue al grano – _**Estoy repartiendo mis obsequios, esta noche no podré salir porque cenaré con Lancia-aniki y Orégano así que…**_ – dijo mientras sacaba un paquete rosa y uno verde que tendió a Ipin y Lambo respectivamente – _**…espero y les gusten**_ – tendió un paquete verde claro a Fuuta y uno lila a Nana, uno rojo a Bianchi, uno gris a Reborn y por último uno anaranjado a Tsuna.

- _**Gracias**_ – dijeron a coro y al notarlo rompieron a reír, Reborn le dio una penetrante mirada a Tsuna que al notarlo corrió al segundo piso y volvió con una gran caja naranja que le tendió.

- _**Esto es de parte de todos**_ – dijo profundamente sonrojado, luego abrió su regalo: un gorro y una bufanda anaranjados tejidos por la misma chica, Nana lucía unos lindos guantes rosa, Bianchi un nuevo delantal para cocina (que haría juego con los regalos que Chrome y Haru le darían a la pelirosa), Fuuta tenía un sweater azul muy bonito con estrellas, Lambo unas orejeras y muchos caramelos, Ipin una linda bufanda morada y algunos chocolates, Reborn una fina bufanda negra que para sorpresa de muchos se puso con el traje.

- _**Ya debo irme, pero espero verlos pronto **_– dijo sonriendo (T/N) al ver como todos estaban felices con sus regalos.

- _**Yo te acompañaré**_ – Tsuna dijo repentinamente – _**Dame tu mochila, yo cargaré con eso**_ – parecía el prefecto caballero y Reborn sonreía complacido, se dirigían a la puerta cuando el timbre sonó, Nana dijo que ella abriría por lo que los jóvenes se pegaron a la pared, cuando la mujer abrió la puerta todos pudieron oír y ver claramente el alboroto de fuera.

- _**VROOOIIII ESTUPIDO JEFE!**_ – gritaba un peliblanco con cabello largo.

- _**No le hables así al jefe!**_ – le increpaba un sujeto de extraño bigote.

- _**Shishishi parece que el clima le sentó mal al capitán **_– reía un rubio de expresión sádica.

- _**Bel-sempai no debería burlarse cuando usted también es un tonto**_ – decía un niño de cabello verde con voz monótona, lo que le valió unos cuantos cuchillos lanzados con perfecta puntería a su cabeza cubierta con un sombrero de manzana.

- _**No puedo creer que haga esto gratis **_– dijo una figura encapuchada con voz aburrida.

- _**Ya cállense**_ – dijo una voz imponente por sobre las demás, pues su mirada carmesí estaba trabada en la de (T/N) que lo miraba sorprendida a pesar del aviso que había recibido – _**Por fin te encuentro, niña**_ – dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

- _**Xanxus**_ – musitó ella.

Sobre un fondo blanco Xanxus di Vongola sonreía y la miraba intensamente, ella solo podía pensar que realmente algún poder divino la odiaba, porque los revoltosos de Varia habían tirado al traste su tan soñada navidad.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soy malvada... porque he dividido la Navidad en dos partes c:<em>**

**_Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio que son una gran fuente de apoyo para seguir escribiendo._**

**_Este capítulo va dedicado a todos mis lectores/as, porque sin ellos no sería nada_**

**_Gracias por leer_**

**_G. - No el G de Giotto xD_**


	12. Chapter 12: Navidad parte 2

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ver al grupo reunido en la entrada de la residencia Sawada era realmente cómico… y aterrador, los Varia miraban hora a su jefe (que seguía sonriendo y no de forma malvada o irónica), hora a la chica que estaba junto a Tsuna con expresión sorprendida, aunque Reborn miraba la escena riendo entre dientes _"Nada mejor que Varia para agitar las cosas"_ pensaba con malicia, pero fue Nana quien reaccionó luego de unos minutos (ya que todos parecían petrificados).

- _**Bienvenidos**_ – dijo esbozando una sonrisa – _**es la segunda vez que visitan nuestra casa, pasen por favor.**_

- _**No es necesario señora **_– dijo ¿¡educadamente?! Xanxus – _**solo buscábamos a la chica aquí presente, después de todo somos sus invitados **_– volvió a sonreír.

- _**No pensé que vendrían realmente**_ – se le escapó a la joven que estaba algo abochornada.

- _**Un Vongola siempre cumple sus promesas **_– contestó con tono solemne el hombre de ojos rojos – _**así que nosotros podemos escoltarte a tu casa, la otra mujer llegó con nosotros en el jet**_.

- _**Dame-Tsuna la acompañaba a casa**_ – interrumpió Reborn haciéndose foco de miradas hostiles – _**Ciaossu.**_

- _**Así que sigues aquí **_– dijo con tono tranquilo mientras sus subordinados solo observaban (extrañamente en silencio) – _**Pues si estamos nosotros aquí él no tiene que ir**_– dijo con suficiencia y con un sutil tono de desafío mientras fulminaba con la mirada al castaño, que no se encogió de miedo sino que le devolvió la penetrante mirada a Xanxus.

- _**Si ella quiere que vaya iré**_ – declaró con un tono seguro y con un destello anaranjado en la mirada, clavó sus ojos en los de la muchacha y ella podría haberse perdido en ellos, pero se obligó a mantenerse en el presente.

- _**Yo… no es necesario Tsuna-san, además Xanxus también va a mi casa… no quiero ocasionar molestias**_ – intentó transmitirle con la mirada el trasfondo que llevaban sus palabras: evitar una pelea grave, Tsuna no se sentía feliz; una punzada de ¿celos? se instaló en su pecho, pero los ojos de la chica le transmitían que le hubiera gustado ir con él, además su súper intuición le decía que si iba con Varia acabarían en alguna lucha… con disgusto dio su brazo a torcer.

- _**Bien, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme (T/N)**_ – dijo con tono afectuoso.

- _**Entonces vámonos**_ – dijo Xanxus manteniendo el tono pero enojado por esa muestra confidente, para no quedarse atrás tomó los paquetes que sostenía para cargarlos con un brazo, luego cruzó su brazo derecho con algo más que camaradería sobre el hombro de la muchacha – _**nos veremos.**_

- _**Ya nos veremos luego chicos**_ – se despidió ella con una sonrisa avergonzada y sonrojada hasta las raíces del cabello, esta atención no deseada de parte del líder Varia seguro que le traería problemas.

Reborn miraba divertido la situación, al parecer Tsuna se había dado cuenta de la inusitada molestia que había sentido al ver a Xanxus con tanta cercanía con (T/N), por ahora no le diría nada para evitar agobiarlo pues estaba seguro de que la cabeza del castaño era una máquina imparable. Y así era, Tsuna miró con recelo como el grupo se alejaba; él había querido acompañar a la chica y ella había aceptado, si Varia no hubiera aparecido podría haber disfrutado de su compañía un poco más… pero no entendía que era esa sensación que lo había asaltado cuando vio al líder Varia pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de la joven… había sido como un fogonazo de furia pero no tenía sentido para él, _"solo es que me preocupo de mi amiga"_ se dijo con duda, su madre le miró con una pequeña sonrisa, podía ser algo despistada pero casi podía oír lo que pensaba su hijo en ese momento, con una sonrisa y fingiendo que nada había pasado cerró la puerta y los encaminó a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Varia caminó con sus habituales peleas a la casa de (T/N), Xanxus aún llevaba su brazo en hombros de la chica, quien no hablaba nada y mantenía la vista fija en sus pies, se sentía torpe y de seguro Lal Mirch se habría burlado de ella o la hubiera golpeado por perder el control de la situación, suspiró e intentó entablar algo de conversación, probablemente esa era su mejor opción pues sus "invitados" eran de por si excéntricos (aunque Xanxus se había comportado en la casa de los Sawada de una forma que ella no habría creído posible en él).

- _**Me preguntaba…**_ – dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular - _**¿Qué hacen aquí?**_ – Xanxus clavó sus ojos carmesí en la chica, era cierto que estaba haciendo cosas impropias de él pero no estaba seguro de si quería dar explicaciones… aún.

- _**Me debes muchas peleas **_– dijo zafándose por otro tema – _**y serán mi regalo de navidad, no hay más explicaciones **_– simple y directo, muy Xanxus.

- _**Ya veo **_– musitó ella sonrojada, entonces la tensión anterior había sido su imaginación, o eso quería creer.

- _**Shishishi es increíble que sea tan crédula**_ – Bel se burlaba en tono bajo, lo que hizo que ella volviera a sentirse tensa: entonces no eran sus imaginaciones que había algo raro.

- _**Bel-sempai no deberías hablar de eso o el jefe te castigará **_– dijo con voz monótona Fran.

- _**Cállate idiota **_– gruñó el aludido pero mirando a su jefe, quien no se había dado cuenta de nada, supuso que debían dar gracias por ello o el pueblo quedaría destruido.

- _**¡Que casita más mona!**_ – exclamó Lussuria agitando los brazos al llegar a la casa de (T/N).

- _**No es un lugar digno del jefe **_– escupió Levi, que miraba con verdadero odio a la muchacha, esta se adelantó y abrió con su llave.

- _**Ya llegué **_– gritó como siempre a modo de saludo y miró el árbol de navidad que ella misma decorara y sonrió, Lancia y Orégano habían dejado sus presentes para ella ahí pero decidió abrirlos al otro día, se volvió a sus invitados – _**pasen y dejen en ese lugar sus zapatos**_ – dijo mientras estiraba la mano para llevar sus paquetes a su habitación, en ese momento apareció Lancia seguido de Orégano y ella se olvidó de todo - _**¡Orégano! **_– gritó feliz lanzándose a darle un abrazo de oso a su primera amiga - _**¡Te extrañé mucho!**_ – dijo con una expresión tan tierna en la cara que incluso Levi tuvo que admitir que era adorable.

- _**Hola pequeña, yo también te extrañé **_– dijo ella con voz aparentemente relajada, aunque miraba a los Varia alerta.

- _**Bienvenida a casa**_ – dijo Lancia revolviéndole el cabello como hacía siempre - _**¿todo bien?**_

- _**Seguro**_ – rió ella, luego recordando a sus invitados forzó a una sonrisa tranquila que se quedara en su cara – _**Tenemos invitados para la cena**_ – anunció.

- _**Ya veo**_ – Lancia estudió al grupo y suspiró, esperaba que esos tipos no destruyeran la casa – _**Por favor pasen**_ – no le quedaba más opción que ser el anfitrión amable.

- _**Gracias, con permiso**_ – dijo Xanxus siendo el primero en deshacerse de sus zapatos para avanzar por el pasillo hacia el salón, el equipo le siguió de cerca mirando todo y haciendo comentarios variados, de la decoración o las fotos.

- _**Voy a dejar mis paquetes a mi habitación **_– anunció la chica tomando sus bolsas, que Xanxus aún cargaba – _**Me cambiaré de ropa y empezaré a cocinar, después de todo son mis invitados**_ – sonrió y salió disparada a su cuarto.

- _**Ahora que se fue creo que puedes explicarme que haces aquí **_– dijo Lancia adoptando un tono duro, después de todo (T/N) era su hermana y era su deber velar por ella.

- _**No es algo que te incumba**_ – Xanxus adoptó un tono ligeramente agresivo ahora que la chica no estaba presente.

- _**Es mi hermana, la cuidaré pase lo que pase así que ya puedes pensarlo de nuevo**_ – gruñó Lancia con enojo.

- _**Quiero conocerla**_ – dijo Xanxus con su tono agresivo – _**me interesa, es todo**_ – parecía que no le gustaba decir esas cosas pero se había forzado, siendo como era incluso se podía decir que había sido amable. Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la habitación, podían oír que en el segundo piso alguien se movía y unos minutos después bajó corriendo la escalera ataviada con un vestido sencillo de color blanco: el vestido con el que llegara a Vongola, llevaba una caja alargada envuelta en papel gris perla en las manos y lucía confusa.

- _**Lancia-aniki… ¿tú dejaste esto sobre mí cama?**_ – preguntó.

- _**No, nadie ha entrado en tu cuarto desde que te fuiste **_– el mayor parecía perplejo como ella.

- _**Ya veo**_ – dijo abriendo con cuidado el papel, le gustaba tomarse su tiempo abriendo los regalos, sin rasgar el papel y disfrutando del momento, cuando tuvo la caja sin envoltorio la abrió y rompió a reír: dentro había un par de tonfas.

- _**¿Por qué ríes?**_ – preguntó con curiosidad Orégano - _**¿es de algún amigo?**_

- _**Digamos que es de un contrincante**_ – rió la chica, la verdad es que en sus luchas con Hibari siempre había usado como armas sus manos, piernas u objetos que encontraba en el parque (cosa que había molestado enormemente a Hibari), no había que ser un genio para saber que el Guardián de la Nube había dejado ese regalo (aunque nunca lo admitiría) – _**voy a ponerlo junto con los otros **_– caminó a su habitación sonriendo, pues si el chico se había tomado la molestia de dejarle un regalo significaba que la apreciaba aunque fuera un poco. Dejó la caja junto al montón de obsequios que reposaba en su cama y bajó a saltos las escaleras.

- _**¿Me dejarás ayudar? **_– preguntó Orégano en cuanto la vio llegar nuevamente.

- _**Claro**_ – ella sonrió, si cocinaba con su amiga podría contarle todas sus aventuras en esas tres semanas de locos – _**¿Quieren ver una película mientras cocino?**_ – preguntó a los demás con voz melodiosa.

- _**A Bel-sempai le gustan las películas románticas**_ – dijo Fran ganándose otra tanda de cuchilladas.

- _**Ya**_ – ella estaba conteniendo la risa para no ser acuchillada también - _**¿Los demás que prefieren?**_

- _**A mí me gustan las de terror **_– dijo apareciendo súbitamente en una nube de niebla índigo la ¿mujer? encapuchada – _**Incluso puedo pagarte si pones una de esas.**_

- _**No es necesario**_ – musitó ella aún sorprendida por la ilusión usada por la figura encapuchada, se dirigió al televisor, manipuló el dvd y unos segundos después empezaba la película que ella viera con Tsuna – _**si necesitan algo o tienen hambre solo deben llamarme **_– dijo antes de dirigirse a la cocina seguida de Orégano.

- _**Debes contarme todo**_ – dijo con emoción la mayor en cuanto entraron, (T/N) sonrió, debía contarle desde el principio.

Se enfrascaron en una charla larga mientras rellenaban un pavo, la joven le contó cómo había conocido a Tsuna cuando aún estaban en Italia, también le relató la transferencia, le contó de la escuela, de sus amigos, del padre de Yamamoto y lo bueno que era con ella, de cómo Yamamoto la trataba como si fuera su pequeña hermanita, de cómo Chrome y Haru la querían y se lo demostraban, de las charlas extrañas sobre fantasmas, aliens y otras cosas raras con Gokudera, de las luchas con Hibari, del club de boxeo con Ryohei, de los caramelos y juegos con Lambo, Fuuta e Ipin, de la comida venenosa de Bianchi, de lo despistada y tierna que era la mamá de Tsuna, de las charlas con Tsuna, de la película que había visto con el castaño y sin darse cuenta habló más de Tsuna que de los demás, incluso le confesó esos sentimientos raros que a veces la asaltaban al estar con él, algo que no le pasó desapercibido a la mayor.

- _**¿Entonces te gusta? **_– preguntó Orégano mientras picaba unos tomates para las ensaladas.

- _**Nnnn…No, claro que no**_ – dijo sonrojándose repentinamente mientras deshojaba una lechuga.

- _**No sería raro, hablaste de él más que nadie**_ – aseveró la mujer.

- _**Pero no hablemos de eso**_ – pidió la chica – _**mejor cuéntame de Italia.**_

Orégano le contó cómo quedó todo, Lal se quejaba que no tenía alumnos decentes ahora porque todos escapaban del entrenamiento después del primer día, Iemitsu estaba enojado por no poder pasar las fiestas con su esposa, Nono atareado con el papeleo pues Varia había destrozado un pueblo en una misión antes de venir a Japón, Basil había tenido cierto acercamiento con una chica pero aún estaba algo herido por el rechazo de (T/N), Lal había recibido una sorpresa de Navidad: Coronello había llegado cuando ellos estaban por abordar el jet, en el orfanato estaban muy bien, Vongola pagaba sus gastos y les habían provisto de dinero para comprar muchas cosas para la cena navideña, siempre preguntaban por ella y eran felices al recibir sus cartas de Japón (la misma Orégano se había encargado de llevar las cosas al orfanato por su amistad con (T/N) y porque los niños habían sido adorables con ella), terminaron de preparar la cena y se dirigieron al comedor con vista al patio trasero para organizar la mesa, dispusieron los 10 puestos, pusieron un centro de mesa, los cubiertos, los platos, copas y algunas velas en el medio, las fuentes con ensalada se veían magníficas y cerca de las 9 se dirigieron a buscar a los hombres que aún veían la película.

- _**La cena está lista **_– anunció (T/N) con una sonrisa – _**pero antes deben lavarse las manos, el baño está por aquí**_ – dijo con voz tranquila mientras les guiaba, uno a uno los hombres se lavaron las manos y se dirigieron al comedor, los puestos estaban dispuestos para que Lancia se sentara en un extremo y Xanxus en el otro, pero este último sorprendió diciendo que se sentaría junto a la muchacha, por lo que Squalo se instaló en el extremo.

- _**Gracias**_ – dijo Lancia con una sonrisa cuando su hermana puso un gran plato con pavo, puré de patatas y una salsa frente a él – _**Estoy seguro de que estará delicioso.**_

- _**No olvides que Orégano también ayudó**_ – ella sonrió halagada, luego de servir todos los platos y poner vino y refrescos en las copas se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

- _**Delicioso**_ – dijo Lancia con una sonrisa a (T/N) que se sentaba a su izquierda y apretando amorosamente la mano de Orégano, quien estaba sentada a su derecha.

- _**Esto es una delicia**_ – dijo Xanxus admirado mientras pensaba _"Sería una buena esposa"_

- _**Mmmm… no está mal**_ – masculló de mala gana Levi.

- _**VROIIII! Cocinas mejor que las cocineras de la mansión**_ – gritó Squalo.

- _**Shishishi para ser una plebeya no está mal**_ – fue el simple comentario de Bel.

- _**También estoy disfrutando de la comida**_ – Fran no expresaba lo que decía con su cara, pero viniendo de él seguro que era un gran halago.

- _**Pagaría por comer esto a diario **_– Viper sonreía mientras decía eso.

- _**(T/N)-chan sin duda sería una maravillosa esposa **_– suspiró Lussuria con algunos movimientos raros que eran habituales en él.

- _**Pues… gracias**_ – dijo ella avergonzada y sonrojada mientras comenzaba a comer.

La cena fue sin duda un éxito, contra todo pronóstico Varia supo comportarse, no derramaron ni destruyeron nada, bebieron con moderación e incluso hicieron comentarios educados, la comida rápidamente desapareció de los platos y las chicas los retiraron para servir un delicioso helado de menta y chocolate como postre, mantuvieron conversaciones extrañas pero eso no pía evitarse o eso pensó la muchacha, cuando eran cerca de las 11 los chicos volvieron al salón mientras las chicas lavaban los trastes charlando amenamente, cuando faltaba poco para las 12 (T/N) se dirigió a su cuarto para abrir sus regalos.

El primero en ser abierto fue el del padre de Yamamoto, unos lindos prendedores con forma de mariposas anaranjadas reposaban en la caja, con un simple regalo el hombre había emocionado a la chica. Yamamoto le había dado un tazón con estampados que decían "por ser una gran amiga" o "eres súper" y otras cosas así, con una sonrisa tomó el de Gokudera, un grueso volumen de novelas policiacas de Agatha Christie consiguió hacerla saltar, era su autora favorita. Chrome había logrado tomar una foto en la azotea donde incluso Hibari aparecía y la había enmarcado, en ella todos sonreían y saludaban felices y por ser la primera foto con todos sus amigos que tenía la puso enseguida en su mesita de noche. Haru había elegido un hermoso vestido de verano de color rosa claro, sin duda un bonito obsequio. Ryohei la sorprendió con un detalle, los guantes de boxeo que usaba le quedaban grandes pues no era común que una chica practicara ese deporte, pero el Guardián del Sol le había mandado a hacer unos de color naranja que para su deleite quedaban perfectos en sus manos. El regalo de todos los Sawada consistía en una hermosa yukata de un suave naranja con la cinta en tono naranja oscuro, tenía flores celestes bordadas y para la maravilla de la chica era de su tamaño exacto, luego de doblar con parsimonia los papeles y guardarlos en un cajón de su escritorio, desechar las cajas y poner sus obsequios en orden tomó las cajas que comprara para Varia (que no pensó en entregar), la de su hermano y la de Orégano, bajó las escaleras y vio que casi daban las 12 por lo que entregó las cajas a cada uno, los Varia la miraban como si estuviera loca, probablemente nunca habían recibido un regalo.

Xanxus rasgó el papel sin contemplaciones y vio dos fundas nuevas de cuero para sus armas, Levi un set para el cuidado del bigote (la chica había oído en la mansión que él se lo cuidaba en demasía), Squalo una espada de entrenamiento muy parecida a la de Yamamoto, Bel un set para pulir y cuidar sus cuchillos (no era un secreto que los cuidaba tanto como Levi su bigote), Fran un sombrero negro del mismo tamaño que el de manzana pero que le quedaba mucho mejor, Viper una capa nueva, Lussuria una chaqueta negra con adornos como los de su cabello que al verlo le encantó, gritó como chica y abrazó fuerte a (T/N), Lancia recibió una bufanda azul que su hermana había tejido para él, además de un sweater verde, Orégano extrajo unos lindos pendientes que hacían juego con sus ojos y unos guantes rojos. Luego de que todos abrieran sus presentes (T/N) salió por la puerta principal (luego de ponerse su gorro, bufanda y chaqueta para sentarse en la entrada a mirar la nieve caer, estaba tan ensimismada en eso que no reparó en que Xanxus la había seguido hasta que lo sintió sentarse a su lado.

- _**¿No tienes frío?**_ – interrogó él.

- _**No, solo quería observar la noche **_– la muchacha miró al cielo con tranquilidad, había disfrutado de su navidad y se sentía feliz.

- _**Mañana tendrás que luchar conmigo**_ – dijo el hombre intentando sacarla de su mutismo.

- _**Claro, de todos modos lucho a diario con Hibari **_– de pronto había reparado en que había estado hablando solo en italiano.

- _**Así que encontraste un remplazo, ¿eh? **_– parecía algo molesto.

- _**Yo no remplazo a nadie, eso es cruel… simplemente practicamos**_ – dijo rápidamente la chica.

- _**Ya veo**_ – se aplacó rápido – _**No te tengo un regalo, no pensé que tú nos tendrías uno.**_

- _**No hay problema, me pareció que sería lindo darles uno también a ustedes**_ – fue sincera en su respuesta – _**aunque no creía que en serio se los entregaría.**_

- _**Supongo que eso es obvio**_ – Xanxus rió pero de pronto se puso serio – _**Quiero darte algo**_ – sin previo aviso tomó con delicadeza y firmeza el mentón de la chica y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, un "_oh, oh"_ resonó en la mente de la muchacha que se quedó petrificada, ¡le robarían su primer beso! No podía pensar, parecía que su cerebro había colapsado intentó retroceder pero él había puesto su otra mano en su nuca sin que ella lo notara, cerró los ojos con fuerza, era lo único que atinaba a hacer, pero de pronto sintió que unos brazos la jalaban y escuchó un golpe seco, un quejido y una maldición, abrió los ojos y vio a Xanxus mirando con rabia a quien la sostenía y con la nariz sangrando.

- _**¿Qué crees que hacías?**_ – una ira asesina estaba en la voz y en esos ojos castaños cuando (T/N) lo miró; Tsuna había llegado.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Muajajaja... otra vez los dejaré con la duda...<em>**

**_Estaba inspirada y escribí esto, aclaro que la historia va fluyendo de forma natural de mi cerebro._**

**_Espero como siempre sus reviews mis queridos/as lectores/as._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer c:_**

**_G._**


	13. Chapter 13: Confusión

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tsuna observaba furiosamente a Xanxus quien no se quedaba atrás, los perfectos modales que había ostentado hasta unos minutos atrás se habían esfumado para dar paso al sanguinario líder de Varia, la súper intuición del castaño le había estado molestando desde que la chica se fuera horas antes de su casa y luego de cenar dijo que daría un paseo, casi sin darse cuenta llegó a la casa de la joven, desde las sombras vio como salía y se sentaba en la entrada a mirar la noche nevada y para su disgusto el hombre de ojos rojos se sentó junto a ella luego de colarse por la puerta que ella dejó entreabierta, había sentido sus entrañas agitarse al verlos charlar pero su paciencia se había colmado al ver como Xanxus la tomaba para besarla, sin dudarlo un segundo se lanzó sobre el hombre quitándole a la chica y golpeándole en la nariz.

- _**¿Qué crees que hacías?**_ – repitió Tsuna nuevamente, con ira en la voz.

- _**A ti que te importa, basura**_ – gruñó en respuesta limpiándose con la manga la nariz, que pronto dejó de gotear sangre aunque seguro que le dolía con el frío.

- _**¿Es que acaso nunca se te enseñó que no se besa a una chica sin su consentimiento?**_ – dijo el castaño con un tono duro.

- _**¿Y quién dice que ella no quería?**_ – el hombre estaba furioso, pero una ojeada a la chica le bastó para darse cuenta que lo que decía Tsuna era verdad, ella no quería ser besada así.

- _**Yo no te pedí eso**_ – murmuró ella con un hilo de voz – _**Tsuna-san, ¿podrías soltarme?**_ – pidió, pues el chico la sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho aún.

- _**Claro**_ – la soltó en el acto con un leve rubor – _**¿estás bien?**_ – preguntó con tono preocupado pero amable.

- _**Estoy bien, gracias**_ – dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa, pero se transformó en una mueca al mirar a Xanxus quien aunque nunca lo admitiría sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho al sentirse rechazado y más cuando ella le miró con decepción - _**¿Por qué?**_ – preguntó en tono frío.

- _**Solo quería hacerlo**_ – dijo el hombre intentando mantener su tono – _**no sabía que te sería tan molesto.**_

- _**¡No me interesa que mi primer beso sea así!**_ – gritó sin poder contenerse, dentro se oyeron pasos apresurados y todo el grupo salió atropelladamente por la puerta, la escena hablaba por si sola: Xanxus con la nariz sangrante, Tsuna con una mano en el hombro de (T/N) y la chica mirando con furia a Xanxus.

- _**Yo… no lo sabía**_ – farfulló el hombre, sabía que la muchacha era densa pero nunca pensó que no había besado a nadie aún.

- _**Eso no importa, quiero que se larguen ahora**_ – gruñó ella – _**no te quiero cerca.**_

- _**Pero…**_ – parecía que Xanxus buscaba una excusa válida para quedarse.

- _**Si no te vas yo te sacaré de aquí**_ – amenazó Tsuna aún con esos sentimientos encontrados agitándose en su interior, lo siguiente fue muy rápido para los demás, el hombre de ojos rojos al oír eso se lanzó sobre el castaño con rapidez, el menor no estaba en modo de Ultima Voluntad y no podría defenderse de ese ataque pero la chica se metió en su camino y lanzó una patada alta que le pegó en el mentón, dejándole aturdido y a los demás estupefactos: Xanxus di Vongola había sido golpeado pero pensaba _"Ahora sí que la quiero como mi mujer", _la joven le miró inexpresiva.

- _**Dije que quiero que te largues de mi casa ahora**_ – repitió con voz gélida, mientras los demás miembros de Varia reaccionaban.

- _**No puedes hacerle algo como eso al jefe **_– gritó Levi corriendo hacia ellos, pero no alcanzó a llegar ya que un puño se estrelló en su cara, Xanxus se había recuperado.

- _**Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, vámonos basuras**_ – dijo dirigiéndose a sus subordinados, que sonreían abiertamente al ver a la muchacha y a su jefe en una lucha así.

- _**Quiero que te alejes de mi subordinada**_ – escupió Tsuna con voz enojada.

- _**Yo no sigo tus órdenes basura**_ – gruñó agresivamente en respuesta.

- _**Lo harás si no quieres que te persiga personalmente **_– amenazó el castaño con voz aterradoramente tranquila. Xanxus les dio la espalda luego de dirigir una mirada culpable a la muchacha caminó hasta casi perderse de vista, Squalo tomó de un tobillo a un desmayado Levi y comenzó a arrastrarlo siguiendo a los demás, quienes siguieron a su jefe sin chistar.

Tsuna miró a (T/N) relajándose levemente, era la primera vez que veía a la chica luchar y estaba francamente sorprendido, era rápida y sus golpes eran realmente fuertes, pero no parecía estar bien; de hecho las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Lancia y Orégano observaban en silencio, se habían percatado de la situación enseguida, ambos sabían que la chica nunca se había enamorado y por eso nunca había sido besada, de hecho ambos sentían ganas de despellejar al idiota de Xanxus, pero en ese momento era la joven quien les necesitaba.

- _**¿Estás bien (T/N)?**_ – preguntó Lancia en tono preocupado.

- _**Estoy bien aniki, solo necesito ir a mi habitación**_– dijo ocultando su mirada en su flequillo y dándoles la espalda.

- _**¿Quieres que te acompañe? **_– Orégano tenía el mismo tono preocupado que Lancia.

- _**No, necesito estar sola **_– dijo ella con una débil sonrisa encaminándose en a la casa pero mirando a Tsuna antes de perderse en el interior – _**Muchas gracias Tsuna-san **_– dijo regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

- _**¿Estará bien que la dejemos sola? **_– estaba realmente preocupado, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si él no hubiera llegado y ahora no parecía del todo estable.

- _**Ella estará bien, solo necesita pensar **_– musitó Orégano aún preocupada.

- _**¿Qué fue lo que pasó Vongola?, ¿Cómo es que estabas aquí?**_ – preguntó Lancia serio.

- _**Xanxus intentó besarla… yo me había sentido incómodo con la súper intuición desde que ella se fue con Varia y por eso decidí venir ahora, al principio solo charlaban pero luego él tomó su mentón y nuca e iba a besarla, ahí fue donde intervine**_ – explicó el chico con sinceridad.

- _**Inmundo animal**_ – masculló el mayor con enojo – _**debí golpearlo.**_

- _**Me parece que eso ya lo hizo ella**_ – murmuró Orégano con voz tranquila.

- _**En fin, ya me voy, adiós **_– se despidió y corrió en dirección a su casa pensando que la súper intuición era realmente buena.

(T/N) entró en su cuarto hecha un mar de confusión, no se sentía triste por lo ocurrido pero si enojada y algo decepcionada, ella jamás se había besado con nadie, había visto a chicos lindos en el orfanato pero nunca se había enamorado de alguno como hacían sus compañeras… que Xanxus intentara besarla le sorprendió y molestó por partes iguales, había sentido un cosquilleo en el estómago pero había sentido murciélagos agitarse en su interior cuando Tsuna la había sacado de los brazos del hombre y ver su furia le había hecho sentir algo cálido… no se entendía, realmente no se entendía pero si en algo era experta era en fingir que nada pasó, y eso es lo que haría… la confusión parecía algo ya habitual en ella pero no dejaría que la dominara, se dirigió al armario para tomar una pijama limpia, luego de ponérsela se dirigió aún a oscuras, pues no se había molestado en encender luces, a su cama, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y con ella notó una tarjeta en su mesita de noche, alargó la mano para encender la lámpara y la tomó, dentro había un mensaje.

_Mañana visitaremos las instalaciones_

_de la construcción de la rama japonesa_

_de Vongola, debes estar en casa para _

_las 10, no llegues tarde y ni se te ocurra_

_faltar o ya verás…_

_Reborn._

Sin duda el Hitman #1 del mundo era a veces increíble, pero sabiendo que tendría que levantarse más temprano de lo que tenía provisto ordenó una muda de ropa, cuando sacó una chaqueta para el frío de su armario notó la chaqueta de Tsuna y sin poder evitarlo la olió… el aroma del chico seguía impregnado en la prenda, aunque no tanto como en el principio; las imágenes del baile volvieron a agolparse en su mente y se preguntó que rayos le pasaba… ¿estaba enamorada de Tsuna? Eso parecía casi imposible pero si se analizaba era algo probable, con un manotazo cerró el mueble y se metió de un salto en la cama, el día siguiente sería interesante.

Despertó a las 9, tendió su cama y luego de ducharse apresuradamente y vestirse bajó en silencio las escaleras, en la cocina tomó un vaso de leche y comió galletas, luego de asegurarse de que llevaba llaves y algo de dinero garabateó una nota para Lancia y Orégano explicándoles donde estaría, salió de la casa luego de ponerse ropa de abrigo y sus audífonos, la música alta comenzó a sonar mientras caminaba evitando pensar a la residencia Sawada, una vez ahí decidió esperar fuera en vez de llamar para no ser una molestia, además el frío no la disgustaba, cuando ya daban las 10 el grupo salió de la casa.

- _**Yo!**_ – saludó con su habitual sonrisa Yamamoto, aunque lucía preocupado, Tsuna le había contado todo.

- _**Hola chicos**_ – saludó ella esbozando una sonrisa y reprimiendo un bostezo, Lambo, Chrome, Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna y Reborn la miraron algo sorprendidos.

- _**(T/N)-san, ¿Por qué no entraste?**_ – preguntó confuso Tsuna, él también había pasado parte de la noche pensando y se sentía torpe.

- _**Acabo de llegar**_ – mintió para que no se disgustaran.

- _**Bien, mejor vámonos**_– dijo Reborn con calma pero con un brillo peculiar en los ojos, estaba enterado de todo y no le gustaba del todo el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas.

Caminaron hacia las afueras del pueblo, más específicamente al templo de Namimori, pues esa era la primera entrada en estar lista, las instalaciones ya tenían instaladas las estructuras para los 12 pisos subterráneos y algunos trabajadores les mostraron el lugar, cada piso tendría su propio sistema de seguridad y sería sumamente espacioso, Tsuna estaba opinando y ayudando activamente en los planos, los demás se paseaban por el lugar observando mientras que (T/N) se había asegurado de quedarse sola, no se sentía con ganas de hablar con nadie por ahora.

- _**¿Sucede algo?**_ – oyó una voz tranquila preguntar.

- _**Nada **_– se volvió para ver que Yamamoto la observaba con una sincera preocupación, iba a decirle que todo estaba bien pero en un impulso soltó – _**simplemente me siento confundida**_ – musitó – _**pero no estoy lista para hablar de ello.**_

- _**Simplemente debes aclararte**_ – dijo el chico con ternura – _**si tuviera una hermana le diría eso.**_

- _**Gracias**_ – ella sonrió.

- _**Y sabes que cuando lo necesites te escucharé gustoso, creo que mi viejo también lo haría… siempre quiso una hija**_ – rió contagiando a la muchacha con eso.

Después de esa corta charla se animó un poco, se acercó al grupo más alegre y agradeció a todos por los regalos, charló animadamente con Ryohei sobre los guantes de boxeo, agradeció con un abrazo a Gokudera por el libro, llenó de alabanzas a Chrome por la foto, felicitó a Yamamoto por el regalo tan original y también se inclinó respetuosamente como agradecimiento por la Yukata con Reborn y Tsuna, luego de terminar con la visita y que el capataz de obras les asegurara que todo estaría listo pronto se encaminaron nuevamente a Namimori con una charla risueña, al llegar frente a la casa de Tsuna todos se separaron por grupos para acompañarse de vuelta a casa y el castaño rápidamente se ofreció a acompañar a (T/N), cosa que ella aceptó gustosa.

- _**Nee, ¿estás bien?**_ – preguntó cuándo los demás ya no se perdían de vista.

- _**Estoy bien Tsuna-san, perdón por haberte preocupado**_ – dijo ella con voz apenada y ruborizada.

- _**No te preocupes, eres mi amiga y los amigos se apoyan y protegen entre si**_ – el tono solemne que él había usado era sin duda una muestra de lo buen jefe que serían.

- _**Gracias**_ – la muchacha sonrió, al llegar a casa se volvió hacia Tsuna y sonrió – _**Gracias por haberme acompañado a casa, ¿gustas pasar?**_

- _**No, pero en otra ocasión será **_– dijo Tsuna sonriendo – _**si Xanxus llegara a molestarte no dudes en llamarme, en pocos minutos estaré aquí**_ – ahí estaba de nuevo la lealtad en su tono.

- _**Lo haré, lo prometo**_ – contestó ella abriendo la puerta e internándose en la casa, miró el árbol que había olvidado por culpa de todo lo ocurrido y luego de calzarse unas pantuflas y abandonar sus zapatos tomó las cajas para abrirlas, el regalo de Lancia era una computadora muy moderna y sofisticada, Orégano por su parte le había comprado dos novelas de amor que hicieron ruborizar a la chica… sin duda sus regalos habían sido variados e interesantes – _**Ya llegué**_ – gritó para hacerse oír, pero nadie respondió a su llamado, se dirigió a su habitación y vio una nota pegada a la puerta _"Fuimos de compras, volveremos con comida para el almuerzo. L",_ con tranquilidad la arrancó y mientras la arrugaba entró en su habitación, inmediatamente algo le llamó la atención: sobre su cobertor oscuro reposaba una delicada rosa blanca con una nota en papel caro pegada al tallo, luego de dejar sus regalos en el escritorio la tomó y sintió un ligero escalofrío junto con la confusión que volvía, la nota solo tenía 2 palabras y una firma _"Lo siento. X"_

Sin duda su vida estaba dando un vuelco extraño, pero le parecía que antes que nada pondría más seguridad en su casa, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que Hibari, Reborn y Xanxus se colaran en su habitación_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Se vienen cosas interesantes... partiendo por un especial de año nuevo c:<em>**

**_Espero algunas sugerencias, aunque no me gustaría que todos tengan intereses en ella, Xanxus y Tsuna está bien, con Kyoko interviniendo creo que podré continuar con mis ideas principales y que sea entretenido._**

**_Muchas gracias por su review y espero que disfruten._**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_G._**


	14. Chapter 14: Año nuevo y explosiones

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Los días posteriores a navidad fueron relajados, entre peleas de nieve, armar muñecos, visitarse entre ellos y tomar chocolate caliente los días se les fueron volando, el día 30 por la noche (T/N) volvió a encontrar una nota en su habitación, había cenado con Orégano y Lancia cuando al entrar había reparado en el contraste del blanco del papel con su cobertor, el mensaje era simple.

_Mañana visitaremos el templo todos_

_juntos, nos reuniremos en casa de _

_Tsuna a las 8 p.m. y no puedes_

_faltar._

_R._

Genial, ¡pasaría su primer año nuevo con amigos! Además tendría que usar su yukata, sin duda sería una forma interesante de pasar el año nuevo, tomó su celular y escribió dos mensajes idénticos que envió a Haru y a Chrome.

"_Año nuevo todos juntos… Necesito que me asesoren" _

Apenas los había enviado cuando el tono de llamada inundó la habitación, pensó que sería alguna de las chicas pero la sorpresa hizo que soltara el teléfono, ¡quien la llamaba era Tsuna!... Desde el incidente con Varia las cosas habían estado algo tirantes pero ambos habían hecho como que ignoraban este hecho, con rapidez tomó nuevamente el móvil y contestó.

- _**¿Diga?**_ – mantuvo un tono relajado al hablar.

- _**(T/N)-san, hola**_ – dijo el castaño con voz aliviada – _**pensé que no contestarías, ya iba a colgar.**_

- _**Es que no estaba cerca del celular**_ – improvisó para no hacer que se sintiera mal - _**¿Necesitabas algo?**_

- _**Bueno pues… Reborn acaba de informarme que nos reuniremos todos para ver los fuegos artificiales en la feria del templo… había pensado en invitarte a que fuéramos juntos pero veo que ya no es posible**_ – la desilusión en su voz era patente.

- _**Pero estaremos todos juntos**_ – dijo ella entusiasmada – _**además será la primera vez que use una yukata**_ – confesó con algo de timidez.

- _**Te quedará bien… pues bueno nos vemos mañana**_ – se despidió Tsuna nervioso.

- _**Hasta mañana Tsuna**_ – contestó ella.

Al colgar suspiró… él había pensado en invitarla antes de saber que irían todos juntos… definitivamente era difícil no quererle, con esos pensamientos corrió a informarle de sus planes a su hermano y su novia, quienes declinaron de la invitación que ella les hiciera de acompañarla para pasar el día juntos. Esa noche (T/N) soñó con todo lo que haría y vería al día siguiente. La mañana trajo consigo el optimismo propio de las fiestas, la joven se levantó cerca de las 11 y desayunó sola, pues Lancia y Orégano visitarían las aguas termales y volverían al día siguiente por la mañana por lo que habían viajado en la madrugada, cuando terminó de fregar lo que usara al comer se preguntó qué haría el resto del día hasta que llegara la hora de la reunión, pero el timbre la interrumpió, se dirigió a abrir con paso lento y sonrió ampliamente al ver quien era.

- _**(T/N)-san!**_ – exclamó un borrón castaño antes de lanzársele encima, Haru estaba más optimista que de costumbre.

- _**Buenos días (T/N)**_ – dijo Chrome sonriendo.

- _**Hola chicas, como ayer no contestaron mi mensaje no pensé que las vería tan temprano**_ – saludó con tranquilidad la muchacha.

- _**Es que queríamos sorprenderte, desu**_ – sonrió Haru soltándola del abrazo de oso que le diera al entrar – _**tenemos mucho que hacer **_– sus amigas sonreían de una forma misteriosa, mientras le enseñaban unas bolsas gigantescas en las que no había reparado antes y eso claramente no auguraba nada bueno.

Alrededor de 7 horas después las chicas abandonaban la casa de (T/N) ataviadas con hermosas yukatas, Haru había elegido una de color rosa oscuro con cintas y flores blancas, mientras que Chrome una sencilla de color amarillo pálido con pequeñas flores negras bordadas, (T/N) por su parte se sentía extraña, las chicas habían usado prácticamente todo el tiempo en bañarla con sales de baño olorosas, recortar sus uñas mal cuidadas y pulirlas, desenmarañar su cabello y darle más lustre, en pocas palabras: sacar lo mejor de ella… no es que no le gustara pero la hacía sentir diferente, la yukata que le regalaran por navidad era cómoda y abrigadora, por lo que a pesar de la nieve no sentía frío (eso y que las chicas le pusieran camisetas y medias gruesas), caminaban a paso tranquilo a la casa de Tsuna pues iban con tiempo de sobra, al llegar fue Haru quien tocó el timbre y Nana quien les abrió y las invitó a entrar.

- _**Ara, pero si son Haru-chan, Chrome-chan y (T/N)-chan**_ – dijo con una sonrisa – _**pasen por favor, los chicos están arriba.**_

- _**Muchas gracias Nana-san **_– musitó Chrome.

- _**¿Usted irá con nosotros a ver los fuegos artificiales? **_– preguntó Haru con interés.

- _**No, Iemitsu ha podido llegar esta mañana y pasaremos el atardecer juntos**_ – dijo con una mirada soñadora – _**de hecho iba a arreglarme ahora, quiero verme tan linda como ustedes chicas**_ – dijo mientras les guiñaba el ojo.

- _**Muchas gracias**_ – un sonrojo acompañó a (T/N) al decir esta frase.

- _**Suban, creo que ustedes son las últimas en llegar**_ – dijo la mujer mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de baño.

Subieron las escaleras cada cual perdida en sus pensamientos, Chrome llevaba un par de días pensando en cierto chico de pose dura que le estaba robando el corazón, pero no pasaba más allá de suspiros y pensamientos bien guardados hasta para su Mukuro-sama, Haru pensaba en lo triste que era estar sin nadie a quien amar; quería a sus amigos pero aún esperaba al príncipe azul que llegara a su vida para cambiarla y (T/N) solo pensaba en que dirían los demás al verla tan arreglada, fue ella misma la que tocó la puerta del ruidoso cuarto y luego de un educado _"Pase"_ entraron, dentro estaba hecho un caos: la ropa estaba tirada en cualquier dirección, la mesa volcada y un par de cojines rotos, Gokudera sostenía a Lambo del cuello, Yamamoto intentaba separarlos, Fuuta charlaba tranquilamente con Ipin, Tsuna intentaba que Hibari se uniera al grupo mientras este miraba el caos con creciente irritación, Ryohei animaba a los que luchaban y Reborn solo observaba con perversidad el cuadro.

- _**Y dicen que las chicas somos complicadas para arreglarnos**_ – se le escapó a (T/N) con voz perfectamente audible, al percatarse de ello se sonrojó furiosamente pero su comentario en vez de ofender tuvo el efecto contrario, todos rompieron a reír, incluso Hibari dejó asomar una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose algo tonta le quitó a Gokudera al niño con traje de vaca de las manos - _**¡No deberías tratarle así! **_– dijo para quitarle hierro al asunto.

- _**¡La vaca estúpida empezó! **_– contestó el guardián de la tormenta rápidamente.

- _**¡Bakadera fue el que empezó (T/N)-nechan!**_ – exclamó el niño mirándola con sus infantiles ojos verdes – _**él dijo que Lambo-san se veía mal con su yukata…**_ – las lágrimas asomaban mientras miraba su yukata verde.

- _**Pues Gokudera se equivoca**_ – dijo con dulzura la muchacha mientras lo depositaba en el suelo, le limpiaba las lágrimas y le daba un beso en la mejilla – _**eres el chico más guapo en esta habitación y por eso irás conmigo esta noche para que te compre muchos dulces, ¿ne?**_

- _**¡¿En serio?!**_ – preguntó olvidando su tristeza el niño.

- _**Por supuesto**_ – dijo ella con una sonrisa – _**Ipin y Fuuta también pueden ir con nosotros si quieren**_ – los niños recibieron esta invitación con júbilo y el resto de los presentes sonrieron al ver como la situación se había arreglado, aunque eso no era lo que les sorprendía, no, lo que les tenía anonadados era la apariencia de (T/N), la chica que aparecía ante ellos tenía el pelo liso y arreglado con los prendedores que el padre de Yamamoto le regalara, la yukata de un suave color naranja contrastaba con su cabello, la cinta de color naranja oscuro estaba atada con un nudo aparatoso, y los bordados celestes del dobladillo realzaban el conjunto, la cara de la muchacha lucía simple, pues le habían maquillado de manera leve pero eso solo agregaba encanto al cuadro general, en una palabra la muchacha frente a ellos era preciosa.

- _**(T/N)-san te ves muy bien**_ – dijo con una sonrisa sincera Yamamoto mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros, él también se veía bien con la yukata azul cielo.

- _**Tch… si, supongo que te ves bien**_ – soltó Gokudera, quien lucía una yukata de un pálido color rojo.

- _**¡Te ves bien al extremo!**_ – gritó Ryohei mientras luchaba con su yukata amarillo claro para saltar.

- _**Hmp**_ – dejó escapar Hibari, que se veía elegante con su yukata de seda negra.

- _**Lambo-san cree que (T/N)-nechan es la chica más linda aquí**_ – exclamó Lambo para no quedarse atrás.

- _**Ipin también lo cree**_ – dijo la niña sonriendo, ella llevaba una yukata de color violeta.

- _**(T/N)-nee entrará en mi ranking de seguro**_ – Fuuta sonreía cálidamente, su yukata celeste resaltaba sus ojos.

- _**Para ser dame-(T/N) supongo que está bien**_ – dijo el hombre de patillas rizadas, que bebía un expreso sin temor de ensuciar su yukata de seda azul noche.

- _**Las chicas hicieron un buen trabajo **_– Bianchi sonreía de modo cordial mientras arreglaba el nudo de su yukata rosa pálido.

- _**Realmente (T/N)-san luce hermosa**_ – dijo Tsuna sonrojado, él llevaba una yukata de un anaranjado oscuro y miraba a la chica con una chispa nueva en los ojos, estaba gratamente sorprendido y no podía negarlo.

- _**Te lo dijimos**_ – dijeron Haru y Chrome a coro haciendo que ahora se sonrojase al completo.

- _**Mejor… mejor nos vamos, ¿no?**_ – dijo intentando desviar el tema de sí misma.

- _**Tienes razón**_ – dijo Reborn – _**debemos irnos.**_

Salieron al aire nocturno luego de despedirse de Nana, la mujer ya estaba ataviada en una hermosa yukata color damasco con flores rojas, Iemitsu pasaría por ella en breve y les deseó un buen viaje. Caminaron en grupo, (T/N) llevaba en sus brazos a Lambo y le hablaba de los dulces que le compraría, Tsuna se había situado junto a ella y aunque no le había hablado no le quitaba la vista de encima… ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de lo linda que era?, ni él mismo lo sabía pero esa noche algo dentro de él se había removido cálidamente haciéndole comprender que la quería, era lento y había costado mucho que lo descubriera pero sería en esa noche donde dejaban atrás lo viejo para comenzar el nuevo año que se le declararía, dejaría la timidez atrás y lucharía por lo que quería.

La feria era todo lo que ellos podrían haber esperado: numerosos puestos de golosinas, tiendas para juegos, tiendas de la fortuna y objetos de la suerte, globos, fotografías y muchas otras cosas estaban posicionadas en la calle adoquinada frente al templo, donde algunas personas ya rezaban para despedir el año viejo. (T/N) fue con los niños tal y como había prometido a comer takoyaki en primer lugar, el algodón de azúcar fue lo siguiente que les conquistó y no habían pasado ni dos horas desde que llegaran cuando los chicos ya habían comido todo lo que les apetecía e iban con Ryohei, Yamamoto y Gokudera a jugar al tiro al blanco, quedando la muchacha a solas, dio algunas vueltas por el lugar mirando y comprando algo para comer ella ahora, cuando se encontró con Tsuna que bebía un té humeante en un pequeño puesto, rápidamente se acercó a él.

- _**Tsuna-san**_ – dijo para llamar su atención.

- _**(T/N)-san… ¿no estabas con los chicos?**_ – preguntó él invitándola a sentarse y pidiendo un té para ella también.

- _**Ya se han aburrido de comer**_ – ella sonrió pero reparó en que no había visto a Tsuna en ninguno de los juegos que había visitado hasta ahora con los chicos, ni en locales de comida tampoco - _**¿no disfrutas la feria?**_ – preguntó curiosa.

- _**Pues todos se dispersaron y era divertido mirarles… así que me quedé aquí**_ – explicó.

- _**Eso no está bien**_ – dijo ella mientras dejaba la taza en su sitio – _**¡Vamos a divertirnos!**_ – exclamó con una sonrisa mientras lo jalaba para arrastrarlo con ella.

Decir que visitaron todo es lo más acertado, hicieron una parada en cada sitio de tiro al blanco, de adivinar naipes o hasta de juegos de ingenio, probaron cada uno de los platos de las tiendas de comida hasta que sintieron que ya no podrían caminar nunca más, dejaron que les leyeran la fortuna en tres lugares diferentes y rompieron a reír al ver que en todos se les dijo lo mismo, incluso rezaron en el templo luego de donar unos yenes y tocar la campana, ambos pensaban cosas parecidas en ese minuto aunque no lo supieran: que las cosas continuaran de ese modo, hasta que poco antes de las 12 de la noche decidieran ir a un parque lateral del templo, una extensa arboleda con un ancho camino que poseía bancos en una orilla para descansar, luego de quitarle la escarcha a uno de ellos se sentaron a charlar.

- _**Ha sido la mejor celebración de mi vida**_ – contaba ella con entusiasmo.

- _**Pues para mí también ha sido de las mejores**_ – Tsuna se sentía feliz al saber que ella había disfrutado de la noche.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos, pero no era un silencio incómodo sino uno de mutua compañía en donde no es necesario el hablar para entenderse, miraban el cielo despejado y la luna traviesa que iluminaba los árboles, la noche era perfecta para celebrar y podían oír el ajetreo de la gente próximos a ellos, Tsuna se llenó del impulso del momento, con calma puso su mano sobre la de la chica, ella le miró sorprendida y vio que él estaba sonrojado, miró sus manos unidas y sintió como el calor se extendía por su pecho, el chico se acercaba lentamente y ella lo entendía, iba a besarla… pero no se sentía como cuando Xanxus lo intentó, no, ahora quería ser besada… puso su cara frente a la de Tsuna, cerró los ojos y esperó… pero el beso nunca llegó… una fuerte explosión procedente de la parte trasera les alertó y les guió, corrieron tomados de la mano a todo lo que daban sus piernas y el cuadro casi les congeló: hombres armados atacaban por montones a los guardianes, Haru tenía en sus brazos a Lambo e Ipin y Fuuta se abrazaba a ella mientras Chrome se posicionaba frente a ella de modo defensivo, era el caos, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, Hibari y Reborn luchaban contra un gran número de hombres y solo les bastó una mirada entre ellos para decirse que lo otro podía esperar, Tsuna corrió a auxiliar a Bianchi mientras que la muchacha llegó en pocas zancadas hasta los indefensos, Chrome conjuró armas para ella y comenzó el contraataque, Tsuna incapacitaba a sus enemigos con el X-burner de modo efectivo, además de que eran más de uno a la vez pero eran demasiados para él y ya lo había usado tres veces, (T/N) disparaba una y otra vez con destreza, había logrado que los enemigos se alejaran de sus protegidos, por lo que Chrome pudo ampliar el rango de incapacidad mental que estaba usando, Yamamoto y Gokudera luchaban en el lado norte juntos mientras que Hibari y Ryohei hacían lo suyo en el lado sur, pero nadie estaba preparado para lo que pasó a continuación, dos hombres con trajes blindados corrieron a Tsuna con una espada extraña que emitía destellos, (T/N) intentó gritarle pero fue tarde, atravesaron un costado del Décimo Vongola en cuestión de segundos, con un rugido de furia los guardianes atacaron con más ímpetu y el pequeño Lambo al ver a Tsuna sangrando entró en una especie de shock, sin ser consciente sacó de su afro un anillo en forma de toro, hubo un destello de luz verde y un toro de tamaño real estaba junto al niño, éste lloraba pero logró decir con voz ahogada "Cambio forma", una especie de armadura lo cubrió y con todas sus fuerzas gritó "Cornata Fulminate", rayos de luz verde atravesaron a cada enemigo, todos a la vez cayeron cual marionetas a las que les cortaban los hilos, luego de eso Lambo se desmayó pero fue sostenido por Gokudera, todos corrieron en dirección a Tsuna, quien se movía a pesar de la herida.

- _**¿Están todos bien?**_ – susurró con voz débil.

- _**Todos están bien dame-Tsuna, ahora no te muevas**_ – dijo con voz tensa Reborn – _**¿Ryohei?**_ – llamó.

- _**Yo te curaré al extremo Tsuna**_ – el chico extremo hablaba con voz baja, preocupada igual que los demás, sacó de su bolsillo un anillo en forma de canguro y al instante un canguro de tamaño real estuvo junto a el _**– Garyu Cambio Forma**_ – susurró, un destello de luz amarilla y una caja con un instrumento de metal aparecieron, el peliblanco comenzó a pasar el objeto rodeado de sus llamas sobre la herida de Tsuna y pareció que esta se cerraba pero algo detenía el proceso curativo, el Sasagawa no sabía qué hacer.

- _**¿Qué pasa?**_ – preguntó algo enojado Gokudera - _**¿Por qué el décimo no se está curando?**_ – Reborn miraba la escena analizando, la herida física sanaba pero parecía que las llamas se estaban extinguiendo, la llama en la frente de Tsuna disminuía poco a poco y sus ojos perdían el brillo anaranjado.

- _**Necesita llamas**_ – musitó comprendiéndolo, tomó la espada y se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta de las llamas de su alumno, con un rápido movimiento transformó a León en un mini cañón y la destruyó, pero Tsuna ya había perdido mucho – _**Necesita llamas de última voluntad para poder sanar… esa arma con que fue atacado lo estaba drenando de ellas**_ – dijo ahora con voz fuerte.

- _**Podemos darle las nuestras, el herbívoro las necesita**_ – dijo Hibari con un brillo preocupado en los ojos pero manteniendo el tono neutro.

- _**Las suyas no sirven, deben ser del tipo cielo **_– aclaró el ex arcobaleno.

- Dino no está en la ciudad – dijo Yamamoto empezando a desesperarse, Tsuna respiraba de forma irregular – _**el único que podría ayudarnos es Xanxus… ¡Hay que ir por él!**_ – gritó, todos estaban a punto de salir disparados en su búsqueda cuando una voz les interrumpió.

- _**Yo debo ayudarle**_ – dijo (T/N) con voz firme.

- _**¿De qué hablas?**_ – dijo Gokudera queriendo ir por el hombre de ojos rojos y obligarle a ayudar – _**Tú no puedes ayudarle.**_

- _**Te equivocas**_ – contestó ella ocultando la mirada, caminó hacia Tsuna y se arrodilló a su lado, cuando levantó la vista les quitó el aliento a todos por la incredulidad, sus ojos tenían el mismo color anaranjado que los de Tsuna y sus manos se estaban llenando de llamas del mismo color – _**Yo sí que puedo ayudarle.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo siento mucho T.T pero como han empezado las vacaciones estoy trabajando en casa de mis abuelos en el campo y ahí no hay señal! casi me he muerto sin internet en este tiempo pero en cuanto he llegado a tenerlo por hoy les he publicado, trataré de actualizar mínimo cada 2 semanas, las quiero mucho y por favor no me dejen de leer u,u<strong>_

_**Gracias por leer c:**_

_**G.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Primer beso

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

(T/N) se encontraba en la oscuridad de su habitación, el recuerdo de la herida de Tsuna conseguía que su pecho se helara pero el saber que él ya estaba bien era suficiente para ella, nada más terminar de darle de sus llamas había huido del templo, corrió con desesperación porque creyó haber visto enojo en los ojos de sus amigos y no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a ellos en ese momento. Ahora en el rincón en el que se había acurrucado cual si fuera una niña pequeña no podía dejar de ver la macabra escena una y otra vez, reprochándose a sí misma el no haber sido capaz de ayudarle a no ser herido… aunque se consolaba pensando en que sus llamas habían sido útiles, habían pasado un par de horas desde que llegara precipitadamente a casa cuando sintió unos golpes cautelosos en su puerta.

- _**¿Quién es?**_ – preguntó con voz quebrada por las emociones encontradas.

- _**Soy yo**_ – escuchó la voz de su hermano y sintió deseos de llorar, pero se había reprimido toda la noche y no se dejaría ahora.

- _**Adelante**_ – susurró mientras pestañeaba furiosamente ahuyentando las lágrimas. Lancia entró en la habitación en penumbras y localizó a su pequeña hermana en el rincón junto al ventanal, una sola ojeada le bastó para darse cuenta de que no estaba nada bien.

- _**Hola**_ – lo mejor que él podía hacer era tantear el terreno.

- _**Hola aniki**_ – ella no fijó la vista en él al hablar.

- _**¿Quieres hablar?**_ – la preocupación se dejó traslucir en el tono de él, ella volvió la cabeza y al encontrarse con su mirada no pudo continuar, se lanzó a los brazos del mayor y enterró la cara en su pecho donde lloró, lloró por el miedo que había sentido, lloró por la impotencia de no haber sido más útil en la pelea y lloró por lo que creyó ver en sus amigos cuando huía: enojo, decepción y otras muestras… Lancia solo la abrazó gentilmente mientras le palmeaba la espalda, cuando la muchacha decidiera hablar la escucharía, para eso estaba ahí… no esperó que el llamado urgente de Reborn llegara a ser tan alarmante, pero había vuelto enseguida. Diez minutos de llanto le bastaron a (T/N) para dejar atrás de momento la tristeza que la embargaba, cuando por fin pudo hablar fijó sus ojos (aún lagrimosos) en su hermano.

- _**¿Cómo es que estás aquí?**_ – su voz era apenas un susurro.

- _**Me llamaron y por tratarse de ti volví enseguida**_ – había tal sinceridad en su voz que la joven estuvo a punto de llorar nuevamente, pero se contuvo.

- _**No lo valgo, en serio**_ – bajó la vista, pero el hombre le acarició la cabeza alborotándole el cabello como hacía siempre.

- _**Eres mi pequeña hermanita, claro que lo vales**_ – ella esbozó media sonrisa – _**ahora ¿por qué no me cuentas que pasó?**_ – así como la sonrisa llegó se fue, suspiró y comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había ocurrido (omitiendo convenientemente la parte más romántica), después de un silencio de meditación el hombre volvió a hablar – _**Entonces no fue tu culpa**_ – declaró – _**los enemigos aparecieron de improviso en el lugar, actuaste conforme a tu entrenamiento y tus llamas salvaron al Vongola, a como yo lo veo estuviste increíble**_ – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- _**Pero yo les mentí**_ – la aflicción seguía en su voz.

- _**No, tu no les mentiste**_ – la firme voz de su hermano la hizo sentirse reconfortada – _**El arcobaleno te dijo que era un secreto, no les dijiste nada porque no se te permitió y eso no es igual que mentir.**_

- _**Pero… pero me veían diferente cuando me fui… parecían decepcionados**_ – otra vez bajó la cabeza con pesar.

- _**¿Estás segura de eso?**_ – fue la cortés respuesta del mayor. (T/N) iba a responder un sí, pero entonces recordó que ella no dio tiempo a reacciones, les miró apenas brevemente antes de huir del lugar.

- _**Bueno… quizás no vi bien**_ – confesó con timidez – _**me sentí cohibida cuando todo pasó y corrí hacia aquí.**_

- _**Entonces (T/N) no puedes hacerte ideas sola, debes enfrentarlos de frente y esperar a sus reacciones, te llevarás sorpresas como mínimo**_ – luego de decirle eso el volvió a abrazarla, depositó un beso en su mejilla y le sonrió – _**deberías ponerte algo cómodo de vestir, Orégano está preparando un desayuno ligero para que tomes antes de dormir un poco **_– sin esperar respuesta el hombre se encaminó a la puerta – _**Te esperamos**_ – agregó antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta.

(T/N) salió de su mutismo apenas medio minuto después, se dirigió a su pequeño cuarto de baño y se lavó, se quitó la yukata solo para ver con horror la mancha de la sangre de Tsuna que la cubría, pero no se dejó arrastrar por la ola de emociones de nuevo, sin darse tiempo para caer en ello se enfundó un grueso pijama azul claro, se ató el cabello en una coleta, se calzó las pantuflas y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina. La escena era de lo más hogareña, Lancia y Orégano charlaban y reían cual pareja de años, se esforzaban en integrar a la chica a las bromas y consiguieron que riera, cuando daban las 4,30 de la madrugada dieron por finalizada su reunión con chocolate caliente y se fueron a dormir, la muchacha se metió en su cama sintiendo aún el vacío en su pecho y pensando que era necesario hacer algo o no podría dormir tomó su teléfono móvil de la mesita de noche, escribió un mensaje de apenas 2 palabras pero que dejaba traslucir su sentir: "_Lo siento_" marcó a los 5 guardianes mayores, a Haru y a Tsuna y lo envió, pensando que eso era cuanto podía hacer por ahora se durmió.

La mañana siguiente trajo consigo más aceptación, se levantó cerca de las 11 de la mañana y nuevamente le sirvieron, entretuvieron y distrajeron, no fue sino hasta que subió nuevamente a su habitación que recordó su celular, al ver que tenía muchos mensajes se sintió extraña, con temor abrió el de Chrome, este era breve pero cálido y la conmovió "_No debes pedir disculpas (T/N)-san, salvaste al boss y te queremos, no necesitamos más_", sin duda algo para emocionarse por lo que con un poco más de confianza abrió el de Gokudera que destilaba agradecimiento "_Salvaste a Judaime, con eso es suficiente, estamos en deuda contigo por ello_", Haru era más efusiva y extensa _"(T/N)-chan no debió irse así! Haru cree que (T/N)-chan es realmente increíble desu, salvó a Tsuna-san! Debemos vernos pronto_", el de Hibari era simple y muy a su estilo "_No sé por qué realizas esta acción de herbívora si no lo eres, tu secreto era bastante más interesante de lo que creí_" si hablamos de Hibari (T/N) supuso que estaba bien, el de Ryohei era… extremo _"(T/N) ES EXTREMA! Me alegro mucho de tenerte en mi club, además salvaste a Sawada_", el de Reborn (que le extrañó ya que a él no le envió) era escalofriante "_Ya veo que no me enviaste uno a mí, pero solo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar… la próxima vez ya lo verás. No deberías preocuparte por cosas que no importan, no fue tu culpa_", el de Yamamoto era todo lo que se podía esperar, un mensaje dulce y cálido de apoyo "_No debes culparte de lo que pasó (T/N), no es para nada tu culpa, además fuiste la heroína ayer, gracias a ti Tsuna está bien, espero verte pronto riendo con nosotros_", cuando vio el último su corazón latió con una violencia inusitada, que parecía que iba a salírsele por las costillas, Tsuna había escrito solo dos palabras "_Necesito verte_", así de simple y sin nada para agregar, con esas simples palabras había lanzado otra vez a la incertidumbre a la joven.

(T/N) estuvo todo el día dentro de casa, vio películas con Lancia y Orégano acurrucada entre ellos en el sofá mientras disfrutaba de las dulces palomitas de maíz que la mujer preparara, además de sus platos preferidos a la hora de almorzar, en la tarde había limpiado su yukata con un poderoso quitamanchas y la sangre no había dejado ni rastros de su presencia en el pálido color, luego había cenado pizza acompañada y había animado a la pareja a salir y disfrutar de los pocos momentos que quedaban antes de que la mujer retornara a Italia 3 días después. Se encontraba con una taza de chocolate caliente, abrigada con un abrigo azul oscuro en su balcón observando el patio trasero, la noche estaba tranquila y podía oír el leve ajetreo del pueblo, estaba semi adormilada por lo que no notó a su acompañante hasta que lo tuvo frente a ella intentando llamar su atención: Tsuna estaba suspendido frente a su ventana, ciertamente la visión de un Tsuna en modo Hyper tuvo la facultad de despertarla en el acto, casi lanzó la taza pero tuvo la suficiente cordura para evitarlo, el chico entre tanto se posó suavemente junto a ella y se sentó en el suelo imitándola.

- _**Hola**_ – su voz era casual, como si se hubieran encontrado de improviso.

- _**Hola**_ – susurró ella, había intentado evitar a todos ese día pero ahí estaba _él_, precisamente _él_.

- _**Es una linda noche **_– oh… él intentaba hablar de algo normal en esa situación, pero la curiosidad a ella le pudo más.

- _**¿Por qué estás en modo hyper? **_– soltó sin preámbulos, él rió brevemente antes de contestar.

- _**Nos evitaste todo el día y apagaste tu celular, estuve todo el día preocupado de eso… hasta que Reborn se molestó por mi actitud y me disparó para que hiciera algo al respecto**_ – confesó.

- _**¿Estabas preocupado por mí? **_– la incredulidad se hacía presente.

- _**Claro, ayer desapareciste antes de que me recobrara del todo así que no pude ni darte las gracias **_– parecía tan sincero al decir esas cosas que ella no pudo menos que creerle.

- _**Lo siento… me sentía… ni yo misma sé que sentía ayer **_– la timidez hacía de nuevo acto de presencia.

- _**Lo hiciste genial ayer, me salvaste **_– el inclinó la cabeza en una ligera reverencia – _**aunque debo decir que fue toda una sorpresa ver que posees llamas de última voluntad**_ _**como las mías**_ – esbozó una sonrisa.

- _**¡Yo querí…!**_ – no pudo completar la frase porque Tsuna puso su índice sobre sus labios.

- _**No es necesario que me lo expliques, Reborn ya me lo contó todo**_ – así que ya estaba enterado, cuando quitó su dedo ella suspiró.

- _**Ya veo… Yo en serio quería decírselos pero Reborn dijo que sería nuestra arma secreta**_ – se sentía apenada, después de todo su jefe era Tsuna y no el arcobaleno.

- _**Daijobu, sé que Reborn puede ser aterrador cuando quiere y si creía que era lo mejor el guardar tu secreto no voy a reprochárselo, ni a ti tampoco**_ – el castaño sonrió sinceramente y ella asintió agradecida.

- _**¿Cómo está tu herida? **_– preguntó con preocupación.

- _**No ha vuelto a abrirse aunque los chicos no me han dejado hacer nada por mí mismo en todo el día**_ – rió él – _**¿qué tal tú?**_

- _**Creo que preocupé a Lancia-aniki y a Orégano pero estoy bien, me preocupaba por ti**_ – confesó con timidez.

- _**¿Por qué?**_ – el chico la miraba con intensidad, la chispa anaranjada en sus ojos y la determinación en su voz la aturdían un poco.

- _**Pues… me preocupaba el no saber cómo estabas… además me sentía culpable por no haber podido prevenir que te atacaran**_ – dijo en voz baja.

- _**No fue tu culpa**_ – dijo levantándole suavemente la barbilla para que lo mirara – _**y si no fuera por ti quizás ni estaría aquí.**_

- _**Yo… Tsuna yo…**_ – no era capaz de hilar pensamientos coherentes en su cabeza con esa cercanía, la intensidad del momento se lo impedía.

- _**¿Quieres saber por qué estaba preocupado yo? **_– preguntó con voz baja también.

- _**¿Por qué?**_ – logró preguntar ella.

- _**Porque nos interrumpieron anoche, y me estaba volviendo loco el no saber qué habría pasado de no haber sido por los enemigos**_ – en ningún momento apartó su mirada de la de ella, sus sentimientos pugnaban por salir – _**necesito saber… ¿Qué sientes por mí?**_

- _**Yo…**_ – (T/N) intentaba pensar furiosamente pero su mente se lo impedía.

- _**Entiendo**_ – Tsuna ocultó la mirada en su flequillo y se incorporó – _**Me voy, siento haberte molestado**_ - La muchacha sintió que si él se iba algo dentro de ella se rompería, antes que el chico pudiera irse se incorporó también y le abrazó por la espalda.

- _**Durante este tiempo te he observado desde lejos Tsuna, recordado el día que chocamos y nos vimos por primera vez, el baile en la fiesta… incluso mirando la chaqueta que me dejaste ese día… y con todo lo que hemos compartido me he llegado a enamorar de ti… quizás nunca me correspondas pero debía decírtelo **_– cuando hubo dejado salir todo eso se sintió abochornada y fue ella la que intentó escapar entrando a su habitación, pero el castaño la jaló del brazo hacia él y la abrazó enterrando su rostro en su cabello.

- _**¿Cómo no te das cuenta que siento lo mismo?**_ – cuando la miró ella vio que ya no estaba en modo Hyper, sino que era el dulce Tsuna de siempre con sus ojos color miel clavados en los de ella - _**¿Es que no has visto cómo te miro o cómo disfruto pasar tiempo contigo? ¿Cómo me hirvió la sangre cuando Xanxus se fijó en ti?**_

- _**Yo… no sé qué decir**_ – un adorable sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas.

- _**No digas nada**_ - el chico volvió a tomar su barbilla y se inclinó.

Dicen que el primer beso es siempre el mejor, pero luego de que ambos se separaron y volvieron a besarse con ternura y dulzura se dieron cuenta de que cualquier beso con la persona que amas es especial.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porque el beso ya era necesario aquí está :)<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo aunque me demore un poco mas por no tener internet.**_

_**Les quiero.**_

_**Acepto sugerencias por si quieren dármelas pero sepan que historia queda para rato :D**_

_**Sin mas, se despide**_

_**G.**_


End file.
